


屏幕亮起 | Hotline Bling (Chinese translation)

by MrFrame



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrFrame/pseuds/MrFrame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux想管他最近的一夜情对象要张屌图，不幸的是，他输错了号码。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hotline Bling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124605) by [minzimpression](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minzimpression/pseuds/minzimpression). 



> ao3存档

Hux现在有些饥渴，还累，又饥渴又累，什么糟糕的组合。他抓起放在床头柜上充电的手机，差点被屏幕的亮度闪瞎之后，确认了时间是凌晨三点。还有三个小时就要起床了，可是要“起来”的东西偏偏还不止他自己。

Hux脸埋在枕头里咕哝了一声，他实在懒得上网找好黄片了，他的大脑也累得不能创造出高质撸管用画面，大困境啊。他把手机扔回小桌上，手机恰好落在一小片纸上，这片纸已经在这里躺了三天了，是他最近一次勾搭对象的号码。那次Hux真是醉得不行，和这个陌生人滚完床单之后就一个人醒来了，但是那人留下了他的电话号码。Hux想不起多少来，但他记得那个又好又粗的肉棒和他的屁股完美地接合。他还想再见它一面，但是附带的身体就算了，Hux不会和自己的勾搭对象来第二次，绝不。

但是那个人不用知道这点，对吧?

Hux又伸手去够他的手机，这次把那片纸也一起拿了过来。

他一边打哈欠，一边眯着眼添加联系人，挣扎着不想输错。一输完，他马上打开app给那个号码发了条信息。

[2:56] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _给我发一张你的屌图。我需要射然后我需要睡觉。_

Hux自己笑了笑，他依稀记得那人很喜欢Hux，也喜欢Hux对他发号施令，所以他还是很确定自己能收到回复的。既然是一夜情对象，那对方也不会介意凌晨三点这个时间吧。

正当Hux在想这些的时候，他看到发出的信息显示为了已读，还有三个小红点，说明那人已经在回复中了。

[2:58] SithL0rdV4der: _啥_

[2:58] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _发就是了_ _,_ _老天你真磨蹭。_

[2:59] SithL0rdV4der: _不用叫我老天的，_ _k_ _，好吧_

[3:00] SithL0rdV4der _向您发送了一张图片_

Hux得意洋洋地打开了图片并露出了会心一笑。啊，多么好的一根屌啊，又长又漂亮，已经半勃，图中的大腿那么粗壮而且还散布着黑痣和雀斑。

等等。

这可不是Hux美好回忆里的那根屌，那位一夜情对象的屌确确实实是在一丛金毛里的，而这人明显是黑毛。而且这根屌比原来那个还要大。看到这美图Hux自己的阴茎也颤抖了一下，他一只手隔着睡衣裤子抚摸自己，另一只手打字。

[3:01] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _这屌不对。_

[3:01] SithL0rdV4der: _我屌哪儿不对啊_

Hux咬住下唇，扯下自己的裤子，撸起他现在已经完全勃起的阴茎，大拇指按过铃口。

[3:02] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _我弄错了号码，抱歉。但你发来的图片我就存着了，这可真是根好屌。再见。_

他拿开手机，把它面朝下放在桌子上，接着拿出了一小瓶润滑油。往手上倒一些之后又抹在他勃起的下身上。向后靠在枕头上，他开始毫不留情地撸动起来，脑子里还想象着刚刚看到的阴茎。它要是完全勃起的话一定非常美丽，充血而成的红色，也许会有点弯向腹部。它看起来可真大，那粗壮的大腿暗示着其主人的长腿，也许整个都长，一个很高的人。

Hux低声呻吟着，想象那具高大的身躯把他完全覆盖住，操得他欲仙欲死。或者，更好，Hux含住那阴茎，或者随意摆弄那丰满的肉体，一边操进去一边用手套弄那根阴茎。

他想象自己被撑开到极限的嘴唇包裹住它的感觉，想自己要怎样挣扎着吸它才能不干呕，怎样——

Hux软软地哼了一声射了出来。皱着眉头看了看自己黏糊糊的一手，用床单给擦干净了，他太累了不想去洗手间了，干脆明天换床单。

他满意地侧过身，没几秒钟就进入了梦乡。

闹钟在三个小时以后把他吵醒了，手机显示有三条未读信息，都是那个未知号码（现在已知）。

[3:03] SithL0rdV4der: _你现在要打飞机么？_

[3:04] SithL0rdV4der: _操你百分百是，妈的真热辣_

[3:09] SithL0rdV4der: _欢迎再来求照，不过到时候我也要你的屌图，安_

Hux把app关了，但并没有删除信息。也许他过不久就会需要新的素材。谁知道呢，有准备总是好的。

在洗手间里把自己打理地和往常一样完美之后，Hux在厨房里泡了浓茶，吃了半片果酱吐司，在七点整一分不差地离开了他的小公寓。他走到街上的时候感受到了冰冷的寒意，空中小片的雪花随风飞舞。今年的冬天来得有些早，这才十月末，天气预报就说第一场暴风雪要来了，就这周末。他把围巾又紧了紧，检查了一下他的杜嘉班纳的邮差包，深吸一口气之后小心翼翼地迈着小步挪过冻住的地面，走向地铁站。

离八点还差几分的时候他终于到了Organa议员的办公室，看到老板已经在了他稍微有点不爽。如果她比Hux到得还早，那么说明今天的工作比往常要多得多。

“啊，Mr. Hux，”Organa议员对他露出了礼貌的微笑。他们两个关系稍微有点诡异。一方面她对他的工作显然很满意，鉴于Hux能出色地完成她布置给他的每一项研究课题，然而另一方面，他们在一些政治话题上分歧严重，严重到同事都问他：既然你观点那么强硬，为什么不在Snoke议员的办公室工作啊？

说实话，那是因为Hux是个头脑清醒而有野心的人。他算到Snoke能逍遥法外的日子不多了，要他爬到顶上肯定是没戏，但Organa议员就不一样了……

“我能和你说两句么？在我办公室里，”Organa问他。Hux点了点头。

“没问题，”他回答到。把包放在自己的桌子上之后Hux就跟着她进了她的办公室。看到她把门关上那一瞬间，他真的有怀疑自己是不是做错了什么事。她脸色看上去不太好，但她怎么也不可能现在炒人鱿鱼吧，难道是他新做的研究出了什么问题？也许他应该克制一下表达自己的见解的，但毕竟他又没有直接指出她应该怎么做，只是说了些观点而已，她认为员工的观点都是有价值的，至少她自己是这么宣称的。

“你几岁了，Brennan?”她问。完蛋，直接叫名字啊。

“三十一了，女士，”他的回答竟然有些不确定的语气在里面，真是蠢爆了，搞得他连自己年纪都不知道似的。

Organa皱了下眉，然后点了点头，好像在自己脑海中已经达成某种结论。

“而且你还是单身，对吧？”

Okay，他知道Organa是已婚了的，虽然据说她的婚姻不算是顺风顺水，但她当真是要向他示好吗？她难道不知道自己喜欢男的么？

Hux不太相信自己能正常说话，就光点了下头。

“太好了，”Organa居然还拍了下手露出 _微笑_ “我儿子要来我们的圣诞聚会，我觉得你可以认识认识他，你那么恪守规矩，他就缺这个，你们两个真是天造地设，必须得让你们见见。”

儿子？哦对了，其实他大概也是知道她有儿子这个事实的，只是她从来没提起过这个儿子。办公室八卦都在传她和她儿子关系不太好，现在这个儿子在西海岸那边，是个靠搞艺术吃饭的什么的。Hux从来不听这些八卦的，除了让人分心没什么别的作用，现在他有些后悔了，因为他老板正试图给他找对象，还是个不学点有意义的东西，非想搞个什么艺术上的突破的卢瑟。

Hux不谈恋爱，尤其不和老板的儿子谈恋爱，但他也想保住工作。

“这是委婉地邀请我去您的圣诞聚会吗？”他有些生硬地问道。

Organa听了就笑了。

“是的，你这么想也没错。你可别生我气啊，我只是个想为她儿子着想的老太太。我提前告诉你就是想，呃，让你别带别人来参加聚会了。我知道，现在还早，还有两个月呢，但是我习惯什么都提前计划好，昨天和他skype的时候提到了你的研究，他看起来对你还挺感兴趣，他居然也会对什么东西感兴趣，真是太稀罕了。”

“唉你别这么看着我啊，我只是提到了你，说能有你这么优秀的人在我这里工作我有多幸运，然后说你是个非常刻苦勤奋的人而已。我连你的照片都没给他看！但他确实有问一些关于你的事还有我们这边工作的一些问题，我还是很高兴的。”

Hux的眉毛都要翘过他的发际线去了，Organa的儿子对他感兴趣？只是因为他妈妈告诉他一些办公室工作的事？内心里Hux是啧啧啧的，Organa的儿子八成只是假装对他还有母亲的工作感兴趣吧。

Hux差一点就能摆出个微笑的脸了，差一点啊。

“谢谢您，女士。”

* * *

 

几天之后他毫无征兆地收到了下一条信息。

他正窝在他的日本原产的被炉里，一边给Organa的下一次政治运动的主题做研究，一边还能暖暖腿。他换上了框架眼镜，隐形戴得他眼睛实在是撑不住了，于是当这么晚了他手机还响了一下的时候，他眯眼使劲看了下时间，已经都过了午夜了。他哪个朋友竟敢大半夜的给他发信息?

Hux用拇指划开锁屏，然后迎面而来一个屌。

一个完全勃起的屌，上面还环着一只巨手。

Hux感到唾液开始分泌了。

这张图片还有配字。

[12:38] SithL0rdV4der: _我一直在想你_

什么鬼？

[12:40] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _我输错号码才找到你，还以为你早就屏蔽我了呢。_

[12:40] SithL0rdV4der: _你喜欢么？我猜你一定更乐意欣赏它完全站起来的样子_

Hux完全不知道自己在回复一个坏笑的颜文字的时候是被什么东西附体了。被炉下面他盘起腿来，两根手指推了下眼镜。他不认识这个人，将来也不会有机会认识，Hux最喜欢这种匿名感了。

[12:41] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _你猜的没错，你确实有根好看的屌。你要把我惯坏了，今晚的自慰会比上次还要好，我一定能睡个好觉了。_

[12:42] SithL0rdV4der: _说得真好，宝贝儿，如果你的嘴努力含住它那就更好看了_

Hux翻了个白眼。显然这根绝世好屌连着一个绝世蠢蛋。管它呢。这种互发黄消息的行为实在是不成体统，但是他自己的下半身也已经提起了兴致，说不好他还能再搞到几张照片呢。（上次那张他保存了，在一个叫“截屏菜谱”的文件夹里）

[12:44] AWealeyInSlytherin: _那是肯定的。我喜欢给人口交，尤其喜欢吸大的，你的那根一定能完美地放进我喉咙里。我会呛着的。对于往自己喉咙里放东西我还是很有自信的，但是你的那根。嗯…我一定会呛住然后会哭的。我会一边摸我自己一边给你口交，我的手和嘴会让你舒服得不停流水，你看起来他妈的哪里都那么大号但是我可以只用我的舌头就让你臣服。_

天哪，他的手指自己就打起字来了，而且他的裤子现在穿着也不舒服，太紧了。

没有回复，Hux有些失望，他可是是出了全部的写作功力啊。

皱着眉头，Hux放下手机回来盯着已经黑屏了的笔记本屏幕，他气鼓鼓地拍下了空格键，同时给自己的下半身发送了条“现在不是时候啊”的信息，接着工作了起来。

在他无心工作看起猫片的时候，手机响起了新信息的提示音。

[12:52] SithL0rdV4der: _谢你哦，够激情，多亏了你我现在可以早睡了，下次再见啦。不过希望下次你能赏我一张你的屌啊。_

[12:53] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _你为什么就认定我是男的了_ _?_

Hux只看到他的hot-dick-guy已阅了这条消息，但是没有回复。

他烦躁地切了一声然后把笔记本合上了。

一想到那个人对着Hux写的文字自慰，他自己的那里也完全站起来了。好吧认命了，Hux想着，闷哼一声把手伸进了裤子里。

* * *

 接下来的两周里，流感横扫了Organa议员的办公室，Hux是最后一个还屹立不倒的人了。他这辈子从没加过这么多班，就算是对他来说这工作量也有点难以承受了。他每天晚上睡四个小时，一进家门马上脸着床就昏睡过去了，一直睡到被早上六点的闹钟闹醒。

Hux甚至把所有的app都退出登陆了，就为了只用手机做工作相关的事。（反正平时也没什么朋友会给他发信息。

当十一月末，这场浩劫终于过去之后，Hux就被提拔了。他几乎一个人承担了所有的工作，这显然给Organa留下了好印象。Hux现在有他自己的办公室，加了薪，还拿了个三天假期，然后今天正好是周二，也就是说这个辛苦工作换来的小假足足有五天。

他犹豫了一下要不要订个机票去加州，他母亲和他父亲离婚之后在马利布有一个非常不错的房子。但他最后还是作罢了，飞去飞回太折腾，不值得，而且他肯定要面对一堆有关他还尚不存在的爱情生活的问题。

他放纵了下自己，晚上回去的路上在他最喜欢的泰国餐馆买了好多吃的。等他终于（又把冰冷的双腿藏在暖炉下面）吃饱了，还剩下不少菜，他在想要不要邀请Phasma过来，Phasma胃大如牛，目测几分钟就能解决掉这些吃的，这点Hux还是很肯定的。

Hux往后一躺，肚子吃得饱饱的，旁边还摆着一杯冰凉的红酒。他从包里拿出手机，登陆了app，和他预想的一样，过去这疯狂的几周里并没有朋友联系他。虽然从社交常理上来考虑他应该担心一下自己的，但是没人来找（烦）他这点还是让他松了口气。

好吧，不是 _没人_ 。

App一加载完，三张新的屌图马上就出现在了Hux眼前，一张比一张美。Hux贪婪的一张张点开欣赏，看到最后一张的时候差点没呛着。昨天四点钟发来的，照片里那根棒极了的阴茎正埋在一个又小又圆润，堪称完美的屁股里。配字说：

_要不是你无视我，照片里明明可以是你的。_

他先对这人的粗神经表示三秒震惊。这个蠢蛋居然觉得hux仅仅因为欣赏他的老二就会为他张开双腿么。

不屑地一笑，Hux写了一条简短的回复。

[11:23] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _我真同情你插着的这个可怜的男孩。_

有趣的是，没等多久Hux就收到了回复。

[11:25] SithL0rdV4der: _我也同情毕竟不是你_

[11:25] SithL0rdV4der: _我以为你屏蔽我了呢_

[11:25] SithL0rdVader: _你没屏蔽我真是太好了_

[11:25] SithL0rdV4der: _你爱死我的大屌了，我敢打赌如果我们见面的话用不了一个小时我就整根埋进你里面了_

Hux还没来得及回复这一连串的消息轰炸，下一条就又来了。

[11:26] Sith0rdV4der: _给我张你屌的照片啊_

[11:26] SithL0rdV4der: _我急需知道它长什么样_

[11:27] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _不要想了，我不可能给你发自己的裸照的。我连你是不是个_ _12_ _岁小屁孩都不知道。_

[11:27] SithL0rdV4der: _一个有马屌的_ _12_ _岁小孩么_ _233_

Hux不忍看屏幕地闭上了眼，这垃圾对话简直要对他造成物理伤害了。

[11:28] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _你的用户名出卖了你。_

[11:28] SithL0rdV4der: _站着说话不腰疼_

[11:28] SithL0rdV4der: _快给我发图，我知道你硬了_

[11:28] Sithl0rdV4der: _我知道你看到我的屌会有什么反应_

[11:29] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _我的天，我退出登录了。_

Hux看到那个男人正在输入，但还是在自己收到新信息之前登出了。老天在上，哪里跑出来这么个怪人。Hux还在想他到底是什么地方露馅了，那混蛋现在不仅知道他喜欢看他的老二，还不知为何知道了Hux是个男的。

(Hux的假期就在一次对着新收到的屌图们的自慰中开始了，管他呢反正没人知道)

* * *

那是一个周五的晚上，Phasma把他硬生生拽去了club里，之前他都只能谨慎地点酒的，现在升职了，他总算可以给自己和phasma两人提供稳定的酒精供应了。愉快的鸡尾酒时光结束的时候，Hux犯了个错误，他把那个屌图男士的事告诉了Phasma。

Phasma一边听Hux在那里讲这段美妙屌的故事一边表示不屑，并要求看他的手机，她也想亲眼见见这根屌。Hux忽然对此屌感到一股莫名的保护欲，醉得结巴地说不想给她看，一边把手机护在胸前不让她够到。

Phasma翻了个大白眼。

“别那么操蛋了，拿来给我，”她要求到。Phasma利用她两英寸的身高优势和五倍的体能优势，最终从他手里把手机夺了过去。她马上就悟出了他藏黄图的文件夹是哪个。

有时候Hux真的恨死她了。

“哇塞，”她终于看到了Hux刚才一直滔滔不绝地说的对象。

“这可真是根好屌啊，还有你看这个手？？我勒个去啊，这家伙全身哪都巨大无比啊，你都可以像个树袋熊一样爬他了。”

Hux哼了一声，一口喝下又一杯shot。

“别妄想了，我是没告诉你他用户名叫什么吧？他妈的搞不好是个未成年呢——你他妈的在干什么？”看到她开始打字Hux惊慌地问到。Phasma伸出食指向他比划让他闭嘴，然后另一只手接着打字。

“我只是告诉屌图 guy你描述他屌的时候多么富有诗意，以及你想骑他骑到升天。”

“你写了啥？”Hux喊到，一边试图抢回自己的手机。

Phasma把手机举到他够不到的地方然后坏笑着接着打。

“看呀他可高兴了，”她得意地告诉他，“他还是想要你的屌图，但我准备给他个惊喜。”

“什..”

Phasma突然把手机对准他，Hux发出一声惊叫。不是吧，她怎么敢! 就在闪光灯亮起之前，Hux及时地用双手挡住了脸。WTF?

他终于睁眼透过手指缝看过去的时候，Phasma还在一脸坏笑地打字。

“把那该死的手机还给我，现在就给我！”Hux气得从牙缝里挤出来这句话。这已经超越好玩的范畴了，如果她真敢发他的照片给——

“你为什么这么小气呢Hux？”Phasma问到，但她还是乖乖照做了，毕竟她认出了Hux的“别他妈驴我”的语气，“我去给我们再买几杯酒来，真是服了你了。”

Hux半认真地朝她比了个中指，已经开始查看手机上的消息了。可恶，她竟然真的和glorious dick先生聊天了。

[1:01] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _我可是听说了一堆有关你屌的趣事。_

[1:02] SithL0rdV4der: _你谁_

[1:02] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _一位友人，和‘_ _weasley_ _’在外面玩呢_ _我听说你想要一张他的屌图_

[1:02] SithL0rdV4der: _是_

[1:03] SithL0rdV4der: _拜托了_ _我真的想要_

[1:03] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _可我们现在在_ _club_ _里，我可以给你发个全套_

[1:03] SithL0rdV4der: _看完我还能活么_

[1:03] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _大概不能_

[1:04] SithL0rdV4der: _放马来吧_

[1:05] AWeasleyInSlytherin发送了一张图片

[1:05] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _这个就是他了，好吧是半个他。别担心，他脸也挺可爱的_

[1:06] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _他炸毛了，我撤了_

Hux看着自己的手机，屌图哥正在输入。看着手机直冒气。谢天谢地这张照片里看不见他的脸，但这整张图看起来就很荒谬，就好像他——

[1:07] SithL0rdV4der: _omg_ _这是粉头发么。你头发是粉色的简直太棒了。你真是太可爱了。_

[1:07] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _我头发不是粉色的谢谢，那是_ _club_ _的灯光问题。你别缠着我了，我不会给你发我老二的照片的，我真应该直接把你屏蔽了。_

[1:08] SithL0rdV4der: _你真是太可爱了。那你的头发是红的咯_

[1:08] SithL0rdV4der: _我敢打赌它就是红的。你保存了我给你的那张屌在_ _ass_ _里的照片了么？那就是个_ _ginger ass_ _。_ _ginger_ _是我的_ _type_ _。_

[1:08] SithL0rdV4der: _操，你是个_ _ginger_ _。承认吧。我都不用你给我发屌图了，我一定要操到你_

[1:09] SithL0rdV4der: _不管你在哪里我都会找到你然后操你那可爱的_ _ginger ass_

[1:09] SithL0rdV4der: _操_ _我硬了_ _你想看照片么_

[1:10] SithL0rdV4der向您发送了一张图片

Hux用拇指按了三遍主菜单键才终于看到这张图，真是够了，他怎么还在往手机存屌图，这条路不能走，一去不复返啊。

他抬起头，看见Phasma在舞池里，正勾搭一个可爱的深色头发的妹纸，一看她就是斗气着呢，故意不往Hux这边看。好吧，他是说得有点过了，但是确实是她做得不对，她自己爱撅嘴就撅着去吧，反正看这样子她今晚能收获一炮，也不会郁闷多久了。手里拿着的手机不停地震动，Hux就是看它。但他现在也不那么想再多喝几杯然后找个人回家干一票了。

Hux叹了口气，把手机关机了，反正也快没电了。他把他和Phasma的账单给付了就离开了这家club。

回家的路上，他试图阻止自己去想nice-dick-guy刚发的信息，并对自己仍然爱慕那根屌的事实表示自我厌恶。光是想想他就有些硬了，还必须得调整调整姿势免得出租车司机看出来。

他勉强地完成了他的“去完club回来的工序”（敷保湿面膜，喝上一升水顺带吞两片止疼片，以及愤怒地刷牙），终于累趴地一头栽进床里，眼睛都懒得睁开就去够床边插着充电的手机，粗暴地把它扯了下来开了机。

Hux试图忽略中间那一堆“你不可能永远都无视我我知道到你回了家还是要看的”之类的信息，直奔主题打开了那三张新图片。一打开就看得他口水都要流出来了，全身的血液都往下身集中，脑子就剩个空壳了。

“God fucking dammit,”Hux骂了一句。前两张图都是那个美丽的东西完全勃起的样子，还有一只大手在撸它。可那最后一个，那最后一个不是图片而是一个视频。

别点，别点，别点，别点，别点!

Hux现在确信他是整个地球上意志力最差的一坨shi了。

他按下 _播放键_ ，自己的手也完美同步地伸进了睡裤的裤裆里并握住了他硬了的阴茎。

这个视频只有11秒长，其内容是SithL0rdV4der的grande finale（*音乐会的高潮结尾咳咳）。听到了声音的Hux瞬间感到口干舌燥。视频里有仓促的呼吸声，有那只大手以快到不合理的速度撸动时发出的水声，还有背景里巨尼玛难听的音乐声。但是最可怕的还是第八秒的时候那一声，一道低沉的呻吟，那有些沙哑的声音在Hux听来简直污爆了。这里镜头忽然晃动得很厉害，然后那美味的，乳白色的，浓厚的，白奶油状的精液就射了出来，弄得那只大手上到处都是，之后又慢慢地滴落下来，滴到那根刚射完的应景周围的黑色卷毛里。

“操，操，操，”Hux呻吟着，他自己的手也加快了速度，视频只再循环了两边他就射出来了，他的高潮来得如此猛烈以至于眼前一片空白。

“操，操，操，”他把手机扔回床头柜的时候嘴里还在念叨着，他都要被自己恶心到了。

“操，操，操，”他拿纸巾把自己擦干净然后把被子拉过头顶的时候还在低声嘟囔着。

 _操，操，操_ 他的梦也在对他说着，和一个看不见脸的SithL0rdV4der的激情春梦。

* * *

那人仿佛神秘地知道Hux每天晚上都对着那个小视频撸一样，一直给Hux发小黄信息，还一条比一条污。Hux实在是告诉他的小弟弟‘现在别啊’太多次了，他都想辞职了，讲真， _总该有人_ 发现了吧。

“Most-admirable-dick-in-the-world”还在契而不舍地给他发信息，他能怪谁呢，谁让他的每条信息在另一边都是迟早要显示为已读的呢，谁让Hux就他妈是有史以来最没自制力的人呢，谁让那根天煞的屌就那么有毒呢。

老天好像嫌他事儿还不够多似的，现在圣诞聚会也近在眼前了。那么多（单方面的）小黄信息再加上工作，他已经把这事完全忘到脑后了。

当独一无二的Leia Organa一脸得意的笑容提醒他要穿得好一点，然后，‘别那么紧绷着，亲爱哒’的时候，他真是得异常努力地控制自己的表情。

呵呵，就好像他真会和老板的儿子交往似的。

太他妈好笑了。

他八成会跟那个卢瑟艺术家说声hello然后就趴在吧台上，继续无视SithL0rdV4der的信息去了。

说到他——

打开公寓楼大门的时候他又感到手机震了。一只手拿着从干洗店里刚拿回来的衣服，一只手拎着包，嘴里还叼着外卖，手机随着一条条新消息一直震个不停，这就不能怪他一下把所有东西都弄掉地上了。

 ~~他迫不及待地想要看那些信息了，他都要心律不齐了。~~ ~~~~

“God dammit，”Hux骂出了声，他不是个爱骂脏话的人的，但是最近这些 _活动_ 实在是…

Hux窘迫地蹲下来捡他的东西，然后跌跌撞撞地几乎是摔进了自己的家门。他还神经兮兮地回头看了一眼，但还好老Katana女士没有目睹他的洋相。他实在是受不了每次他在走廊里和她擦身而过时候她看他的眼神，就好像她知道他的手和他的屌马上就要因为过于频繁过于激烈的自慰活动而磨出水泡了一样。

Hux还是克制住了自己，他并没有直接从兜里把手机扯出来，而是先把他的外卖摆放好，把每一样配菜都放到分别的盘子里。摆完了之后他从冰箱里拿出一瓶冰好的依云给自己倒了一大杯，然后又把两天前开过的红酒拿出来，把瓶子里剩下的酒倒进红酒杯里。这些都完了之后，他才坐下，拿起叉子开始享用晚餐，终于把手机拿了出来。他按下解锁键，划开屏幕，屏住呼吸。

一连串的信息都是在写他想对Hux做什么，Hux从来没给他发过一张图片，也没有有过一条回复，但显然这一点都不影响这人。相反，这好像倒是让他更热情了，就好像他清楚地知道这些信息会让Hux变得多么淫荡，好像Hux的无应答就是他想要的回答。

最近的这几条消息差点让Hux喷饭。

[9:12] SithL0rdV4der: _你住在扭腰市对吧_

[9:12] SithL0rdV4der: _你的那张照片上能看见_ _club_ _的名字_

[9:12] SithL0rdV4der: _我也去过_

[9:13] SithL0rdV4der: _我也是扭腰人但我现在不住那里了_

[9:13] SithL0rdV4der: _但再过两天我就会过来_

[9:13] SithL0rdV4der: _我要去找你_ _然后操你_

[9:13] SithL0rdV4der: _plz_ _把你地址发给我_ _我一下飞机就要操你。我住到你想要我操你，我的每条信息你都读了，你只是害羞不敢回答。你爱死我的老二了，我保证会让你享受的，你看你还没有屏蔽我。_

在读到最后这条消息的时候Hux的阴茎颤抖了一下，他压住一声呻吟。够了，这场闹剧该结束了，这混蛋以为他是谁啊。Hux不能容忍这种自大狂，他得说几句强硬的话，把他拉黑，然后…把照片删掉，大概吧。(视频不能删，那个视频是个传世杰作)

[9:15] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _你真是太恶心了。你写的这些东西都有跟踪狂嫌疑了，但是鉴于你的_ _nice_ _屌我就不追究了。你想在纽约市立找到我，祝你好运吧。我觉得做得有些过火了，我们应该到此为止。请不要再联络我了，太丢人了。再见，祝你好运。_

他关app的速度不够快，一条回复已经发了过来。

[9:15] SithL0rdV4der: _哦原来他会说话啊_

[9:15] SithL0rdV4der: _我想死你了_ _你不觉得我们的对话有点单向吗_

[9:16] SithL0rdV4der: _要不是知道你喜欢我也不会这么直白粗鲁的_

Hux气得直咬牙，他拒绝承认自己腿间鼓起来的地方。他现在就得屏蔽这个人。

但是app告诉他那人又在输入了。

[9:17] SithL0rdV4der: _你的沉默我就当作默许了。别害羞，我马上就过来找你让你舒服_

[9:17] SithL0rdV4der: _你叫什么_ _给我个名字让我好去找你吧。我敢打赌你的名字很_ _fancy_ _。我会把你屁股里那根棍子拿走的（_ _*_ _直译了大家都造这个英语短语的_ _XD_ _）。_ _Plz_ _告诉我你的名字吧。我叫_ _ren_ _，_ _kylo ren_

Hux没控制住大笑了一声，他简直不敢相信他人生如此多艰，他怎么能跟这么一个……蠢人发信息呢。这名字也太假了吧，比他的用户名还要糟糕五十倍。

[9:18 ] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _我的天，你真的只是个有马屌的_ _12_ _岁小孩是不是。幸会哈，_ _KYLO REN_ _，我叫_ _Bill Weasley_ _。_

[9:18] SithL0rdV4der: _那不是你真名_

[9:18] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _天哪_ _~_ _你怎么发现的？你一定是个天才_ _~_ _你真指望我买账吗，什么_ _Kylo Ren_ _？太幼稚了，我都不知道我为什么要和你说话。_

Hux得意地笑着，又吃了口菜，奇怪的是那人并没有马上回答，哈，见鬼了。

Hux看见 _Kylo Ren_ 已阅了他的消息但是没有应答。

Hux皱起了眉头，不想承认自己有点不高兴，明明他平时都是秒回的。他不仅爱看那根美味的屌，也不知道为什么有点喜欢他的文字。

Hux的手机屏幕都自动锁了，但还是没有Kylo Ren的回复，他叹了口气，觉得有点消沉。 他拿起手机把他放到卧室里充电去了，然后他把吃的拿上去了客厅，打开电视，试图把自己的注意力从心里那股莫名的感觉中转移开来。

两个小时之后他躺在床上，又看了眼手机，当然只是确认闹铃上好了没，他绝没想干别的。

还是没有新信息。

Hux闷哼了一声翻过身去。

他睡不着。

凌晨四点的时候他手机震了，Hux没有听见接着睡了。

[4:14] SithL0rdV4der: _这是我所选择的名字，它就是我，它代表了我，我是_ _Kylo Ren_ _。_


	2. Chapter 2

Hux准备利用第二天午休的时间来回复那条他凌晨四点收到的信息。他靠在座椅靠背上，双腿毫无顾忌地伸展着，有自己的办公室真是太好了，更不要提还有扇功能完整的门。他确认好门已关上，这样大家就都知道不要在午休时间来打扰他，然后打开了 ~~glorious dick先生~~ Kylo Ren最新的信息。

他对着屏幕发了会儿呆，他在想这条信息到底是哪里让他感到奇怪。反应了一会儿，他忽然发现是因为Ren的这条信息如此正式，他不仅把单词都拼全了，还正确使用了大写字母。（*之前翻不出但是ren都是用简写的什么u啊srsly啊plz啊glad 2 c u这样的）

Hux不喜欢他这样。

这样搞得好像他做错了什么似的。

他不过是调侃了两句那个一看就是假的的名字而已。Jesus fucking Christ，要不要这么没肚量啊。

Hux咬了一口他买的物一点都不超所值的三明治，大拇指在屏幕上方犹豫着，他思考的这一会儿功夫屏幕都黑了。

Hux慢慢地嚼着三明治，直愣愣地盯着手机屏幕，就好像这个黑屏能给他解决眼前的困境的答案似的。

真尼玛是个困境啊。

也许他应该就此无视Kylo Ren，显然Hux嘲笑他的名字这事戳到他的痛处了。Hux心里清楚如果他就这样不管了的话那个人也不会再联络他了。但是，出于某种不可描述的原因，Hux不想让两人间的尴尬的气氛就这样僵在那里。

_气氛_ ，哈，真是荒谬，他根本就不认识那个人，哪里来的气氛？他们从未面对面交谈过，当然也就说不上是朋友，什么都不是。

真的。

Hux不屑地哼了一声，把手机解锁了。他正要打第一个词的时候有人敲了门。Hux恶狠狠地瞪了门一眼，把三明治和手机放到一边。

“什么事？”他问道。开门的是他老板，她径直走向他的桌子，拿出一个信封放在了他面前。

“不好意思打扰你吃午饭了，Hux先生，”她微笑着说，“但我想把正式的邀请函交给你。”

Hux瞅了一眼那个厚重的信封，又抬起头来看着她，马单她是要来真的。

“周六，就在我家，地址在邀请函里写了，希望周六能见到你。”扔下这句话她便转身离开了，都不带等Hux回话的。门关上之前，他看见她掏出手机，说：

“是的，Han，他今晚就要坐飞机过来，明天7:22到。 _对_ ，早上，你可一定要去啊…”

然后门终于又关上了。

Hux看着那邀请函，十分不爽，看都不看就塞进他的包里去了，等晚上再说。

他叹了口气，瞧了眼吃了一半的三明治，觉得已经食欲全无，于是打开了Kylo Ren的信息，这是今天第五次了。

他一瞬间动了想要和Ren抱怨他的上司的念头，想告诉他她妄想力有多强。和她儿子搞什么blind dating，想太美了。他就想静静地坐在办公室里，谢谢配合。讲真她到底在想什么？

但他又想起来他们并不是朋友，Hux也从未分享过任何私人的事，他只不过是一直在收那人美味的屌图而已，没有更多了。

大概吧。

[12:27] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _好吧，Kylo Ren_ _。_

他对着手机皱起了眉，等了几分钟，但这条消息还是没有被标记为已读。按平常的话应该早就读了，这个什么Kylo Ren平时就像粘在手机上似的。

[12:31] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _对不起。_

天，他干什么呢？道歉？当真么？难道他就这么想看那些屌图么？

Hux闭上眼揉了揉太阳穴。他简直是疯了，彻底疯了。

他看了最后一眼（还是未读），就把手机放到一边然后注意力回到他的办公用电脑上去了。午休时间还剩14分钟，但他宁愿研究Organa最新的小项目来强迫自己转移注意力。

晚上七点左右他回家的时候，手机上还是没有回复。Hux对着手机做出了个复杂的表情，径直走向冰箱拿出了最新的一瓶红酒。

他倒满一杯之后就去把包里的文件取出来，邀请函也跟着一起掉了出来。他在邀请函掉到地上之前一把抓住了它，喝了一大口红酒之后终于打开了这张卡片。

 

_冬日来临，让我们给这季节添上一抹愉悦的色彩吧_

_我们郑重邀请您参加Leia Organa和Han Solo的私人假日聚会。由衷期待您携伴而来。_

_周六，十二月十日，下午4：30_

_45 East 66 th Street_

 

他的邀请函上， _携伴_ 那里被划掉了，旁边还画了个笑脸，钢笔画的。Organa真心在他的邀请函上加了个笑脸？？他是不是真的要考虑换工作了，Snoke肯定不会发这样的邀请函的，也不会试图把他介绍给他的孩子。

光是snoke的孩子这个念头就让他打了个哆嗦，那可就意味着snoke和不知道哪个可怜的生物有过啪啪啪啊。

Hux使劲甩了甩头，把邀请函搁到一边，又抿了一口酒。

手机响的时候他差点把杯子给砸了，他赶紧翻包找手机，看到是Kylo Ren发来的信息的时候忍不住有点小激动。

[7:51] SithL0rdV4der: _给我发你dick我们就和好_

真是见了鬼了，Hux居然忍不住在笑，手指飞快地打起字来。

[7:51] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _我不能给你发，那多恶心，而且我哪比得上你啊，是不是？_

[7:52] SithL0rdV4der: _那你的脸呢？_

Hux震惊了五秒钟，发自拍对他来说是比发屌图还要亲近的行为。Hux不想发，他认都不认识这个人。Hux就不是那种愿意 _给予_ 的人，难道Kylo Ren现在还没看出来么？他正要编个借口说什么灯光不好啊，他对自己的屌不自信啊什么的（当然是假话），就又来了条信息。

[7:53] SithL0rdV4der: _没事别担心我知道你不好意思我得赶紧开车去我叔叔那里拿上些要带回来的东西然后就要去机场了_

Hux的眉毛又翘上去了，这可是些私人信息啊，为什么Kylo Ren要告诉他这些？机场？叔叔？

[7:54] SithL0rdV4der: _我马上就会离你很近了宝贝儿。等不及要操你可爱的小屁股了。但我还是得先有你的地址，我要去好好享用你，你也一定会爱死的。_

啊，他又来这套。Hux还担心他把Kylo Ren给疏远了呢，也许是时候承认他还是有点喜欢Kylo发来的文字了，这些信息都…怎么说，挺逗乐的。

Hux突然回过神来发现自己在想什么，赶紧把剩下的酒给喝了之后打了一条回复。

[7:57[ AWeasleyInSlytherin: _别得寸进尺了，你对我来说完全是个陌生人。我认得你的屌，但那远远不足以让我告诉你我的名字和住址。倒是很感谢你特意告知我你要过来，这样我就知道该往包里装个电枪了。_

[7:58] SithL0rdV4der: _你真会说情话，继续，你帮我来个快速自慰我说不好会奖励你一张新图呢_

[7:59] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _祝你一路顺风，你个变态。但新图我是不拒绝的，如果你不介意的话…._

[8:00] SithL0rdV4der向您发送了一张图片

[8:00] SithL0rdV4der: _光是想象你我就硬了你简直是我的末日你就漂漂亮亮地躺在那里就好我回来找你我还会带上我的维达安全套，特大号的。宝贝儿我建议你好好准备一下你的屁股。得撤了，回见_

Hux读这条信息的时候下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，然后打开了最新的图片。这是张从上面俯拍的照片，Kylo Ren半勃的阴茎从裤子里露出来，手紧紧地握着它。他穿的那条黑色牛仔裤贴身得不像话，镜头的角度还能看见他的鞋，一双黑色的Doc Martens，前面还有英国国旗的图案。（*这款鞋见图。）

Hux叹了口气，把图片存起来以备后日之需，又给自己再倒了一杯酒。

这天晚上上床睡觉的时候，他完全没有想着这时候Kylo Ren可能就在机场，正要登上一架来纽约的飞机。

真的，Hux一点都没想。

* * *

 

 

第二天醒来的时候他收到了一些新信息和新图片。按了闹钟之后第一件事就是去查手机，他真应该为自己的精神健康感到担忧了。

[2:17] SithL0rdV4der: _飞机上有wifi你醒着呢么 我从刚才到现在一直在想怎么操你 我又硬了 估计我得去厕所撸管了_

[2:29] SithL0rdV4der: _你大概已经睡了吧 才反应过来你那边是夜里两点 我也能睡就好了。我讨厌不是我自己开的飞机_

[2:35] SithL0rdV4der: _shit_ _我在想你的屁股 我敢打赌它又小又圆 那么完美 把我埋进去的屌从里面拽出来该有多享受啊 我会在纽约住上几周 那时候我一定已经攻下你的屁股了 你抗拒不了我的 我马上就到你那里了 我会找到你的我发誓_

[2:36] SithL0rdV4der: _shit_ _得去厕所了_

[2:48] SithL0rdV4der向您发送了一张图片

Hux目不转睛地盯着那张照片，这对他的晨勃完全没有好处，Kylo Ren拍了他自己，Hux可以看到他的身体。这还是Hux头一回没有集中精力看那根可爱的屌（此时它正被拉下去了一点的牛仔裤下骄傲地站立着），这回他的眼睛仔细聚焦在每一处不是他的屌的地方。

Kylo Ren正站在飞机上一个狭小的卫生间里，对着镜子拍的。Hux看不到他的脸(为什么他有些失望呢？)照片只照到了他的髋部和他宽大的上半身，恰好结束在他的锁骨处。

然后Hux发现他真的是哪里都是特大号的。Kylo Ren的胳膊看起来一个不注意就会把他的袖子撑破，胸前上衣紧紧地绷着，Hux想舔他，哪里都想舔，他想在他的肱二头肌上一口咬下，想舔他的大胸，还想把舌头伸进那个肚脐去。

Hux忽然希望自己也在那飞机上，他一定会跟着Kylo Ren进到那个小小的舱里(Jesus，他那么高大，那间小屋看起来都装不下他)。那样他就可以舔他的胳膊然后把手伸进那紧绷的裤子里去了，接着他要把他按到马桶座上——

Hux会在他前面跪下，然后掏出那根阴茎，多半已经半勃了，因为Hux已经在Ren的耳边说了许多龌龊的话，他会长长地从头到尾舔那根屌，然后用嘴唇包裹住它的头部，然后他就会又吸又亲又舔又——

他都没意识到自己已经把手伸进裤子里了，突如其来的高潮把他吓了一跳。

“操，”他说了一句，看着手上黏糊糊的一团糟。

锁屏之前他最后看了一眼那张图，这才注意到Kylo Ren穿的是什么，是一件印着维达面具的黑上衣，面具下面还写着 _Keep Calm and use the Force_ 。

Hux不禁笑出了声，他把手机蹭到一边，呆呆地看着天花板。

蠢爆了，Hux有些溺爱地想着。

他在床上又躺了一会，想象着Kylo Ren的剩余部分长什么样。他意识到的时候吓了一跳，他刚才居然差点因为那张照片正好卡在Ren的下巴下面而撅嘴了。但他又能有什么不满呢，Ren也不知道Hux长什么样啊，他连Hux的名字都不知道，所以，讲道理，Hux是不能要求Ren给他看脸的。

他脸有什么可看的？Hux还是在陷太深之前赶紧撤吧。

但光是想想Ren马上就要来这里了就让他不能淡定。

他瞄了一眼钟想看看Ren有没有落地，结果发现居然已经快七点半了。

糟了。

他的自慰小差开得看来比他想象的要久。Hux连忙滚下床然后试图打破他早上一连串工序的最快时间记录（他才不会因为要迟到了就不洗澡呢）。

Hux从地铁口里出来的时候感到手机震了。尽管已经要迟到了，他还是挣扎着把它掏了出来用拇指划开了屏幕，看到果然是Kylo Ren发来的信息的时候微微一笑。

[8:11] SithL0rdV4der: _他妈的来接我的人放了我鸽子 我觉得我的uber司机想谋杀我_

[8:12] SithL0rdV4der: _操这边真冷 我的屌也好冷 你能把你地址发给我么这样我就能把它埋进你温暖的小pp里了_

[8:13] AWeasleyInSlytherin发送了一个表情

[8:13] SithL0rdV4der: _这么残忍！我老二冻掉了可是你的损失_

Hux笑着把手机收了起来，明明知道现在几点了，他还是转身进了旁边一家不错的咖啡店里，反正已经迟到了那再多晚几分钟也没差了。

等他走到Organa议员办公室所在的大楼前的时候，他正费力地拿着一杯热咖啡还有他的手机试图保持平衡，想看看有没有新信息。Hux一边小口喝着他的美式一边忙着输他的密码，就这一会儿忘了看眼前的路，一下撞进了个高大而温暖的东西上。

“Shit，”他大声说，但总算是没在雪地上滑倒，热咖啡洒出来了一点，烫到了他的手。手机就没这么走运了，他仿佛像看慢动作一样看着它一点一点掉了下去，但是一只大手抓住了它，让它免于碎屏之灾。

Hux的视线从拿着他的手机的手上往上移，看见了长鼻子，棕色的眼睛，雀斑，还有黑痣。

Huh.

“走路长眼睛啊，gingerbread，”一个低沉的声音说道，一双棕色的眼睛扫过Hux的脸，不自然地停在了他的红发上几秒钟。

Hux不爽地瞪了了他一眼，同时也注意到黑色毛线帽下面的一头黑发。

“ _你_ 才走路长眼睛”，他反驳到，一把从那大得不像话的手里把手机夺了回来，转身进了楼里。他给保安Finn亮了下他的ID，然后就走到电梯前，连续高速按了好几下按钮（这样真的电梯会来得快点，Phasma你闭嘴）,发现所有的电梯都还在高层，他叹了口气又看了眼手机。

什么都没有。

Hux不开心地把手机放回了口袋里。

电梯叮了一声，Hux走了进去，一声“等等”还有两只大脚在大理石上跑过的声音让他抬起了头。呃，为什么那个人也在这楼里啊?

Hux狠狠地按下了关门键，从渐渐关上的门之间对另一边的男人露出了一副得逞的坏笑。长鼻子黑头发先生眉头一皱，完全打破Hux预期地来了段百米冲刺，就在门要关上的时候，一只大手伸了进来，然后那人硬生生地把自己巨大的身体从电梯门缝里挤了过来，进到了狭小的电梯间里。

他一脸胜利的笑容要去按楼层，Hux发现他的手指在7前面顿了一下，那人看见Hux已经按过了。Hux在想他会不会是Organa的新实习生，但要是是的话他也应该听说了。

那男人忽然一脸得意的样子，在Hux来得及阻止他之前，那混蛋就把从2到6的键全按了一遍。

“你他妈的这是要干什么？”门关上之后Hux恶狠狠地说到。

“啊什么？你赶时间啊？”他妈的大混蛋一边看手表一边翘起一根眉毛，“哦不妙啊，你已经迟到了是不是？希望你不是新人，我听说Organa最不喜欢不守时的人了。”

被说中的Hux盘起了手。

“你又知道议员些什么？你看起来就像个被困在巨人身体里的12岁小孩，”他的目光扫过这人的黑色军大衣，又回到他头上，“你把那毛线帽摘了我是不是会看到个emo发型啊，顺带一提你那个毛线帽2000年的时候还比较流行。”

那混蛋一瞬间看上去有点被吓到了，然后整个人紧绷了起来，Hux一瞬间担心自己是不是要挨拳头了。但是那男人做了个深呼吸然后就转过身去了。

正好。

傻冒。

接下来的时间电梯里充满了剑拔弩张的沉默，每当电梯在一层停下Hux就要把他脑袋瞪出个洞。到了五层和六层之间的时候，忽然响起了帝国进行曲。

Hux烦躁的看了看四周，在看到男人拿出了手机之后翻了个大白眼。

“我的天你真的是个12岁小孩，求求你告诉我这不是你专门设给你爸爸的铃声。”

混蛋君暴力地划开了手机，听到一声不情愿的“爸”的时候Hux不屑地哼了一声，

“…不是，是7点22……”混蛋嘟囔到，“…你说呢…不用了….不了太晚了….我已经到了….什么叫‘别告诉她’？你他妈的放了我鸽子….又一次….”

七楼的门终于开了，Hux粗暴地从那傻瓜旁边挤了出去，顺带用自己戳人的肩膀丈量了一下他的身材。他本想悄悄溜进办公室的，但不幸的是Organa本人正在接待区站着，Hux已经做好听一顿有关准时重要性的训话了（尽管这还是他第一次晚，不只是上班），但她轻易地忽略了他，注意力全在他身后的那个大傻X上。

“Ben，”她大声叫他的名字然后扑了过去。‘Ben’发出了一声大概是‘oof’的惊呼然后低下头看着这个胳膊环抱着他的小个子女士。Hux，以及每一个目睹该场景的员工都当场石化，所有人都觉得Organa除了严格的职业要求、固执和冷幽默之外就不会别的了。

‘Ben’看起来十分窘迫，拍了拍她的肩膀。

“妈。”他说，Hux要倒了。

雪特。

他刚才对Organa的儿子那么无礼，她还想让他们俩认识呢。

操，

这人现在要为他被炒鱿鱼而负责了。

Hux僵直地站着，Organa退了回来，她的表情又回复到那张职业性的面具了。

“快进来吧，我有一个小时的时间可以陪你，”她说着，脸上还带着一点微笑，Ben点了点头。他把滑下去的布背包又重新弄到肩膀上，然后跟着他妈妈进了她办公室。Hux还在傻看着他们。

就在她办公室的门关上之前，她又探出头来，严厉地看着Hux。

“下次请不要迟到了，Hux先生，我对你的期望还是很高的。”

Hux只能点点头然后低着头走去他自己的办公室。终于安全地躲进自己的空间里，他终于长呼一口气，双手捂脸，越想越觉得要完。

多么shi的一天啊。

他自暴自弃地往椅子上一瘫，拔下自己的外套之后看了看手机。

没有信息。

他又叹了口气，把手机放在一边，打开了电脑。今天最好三倍努力工作，免得再给Organa更多把柄。

Hux一天都没出他的办公室门，生怕又见到Ben然后还要强行和他友好相处。他在想要不要干脆给他口交让他不要提这件事，但是鉴于Organa还没有冲进他的办公室当场把他解雇，Hux就默认Ben没有告诉她好了。

聪明孩子。

(他午休的时候无聊，给Kylo Ren发了一条: _你老二冻掉了么？真遗憾_

没有已读也没有回复，Hux的心情出现了显著的恶化。

* * *

 

[9:12] SithL0rdV4der: _还在等你的地址呢，我要饥渴死了 现在就需要操你_

[9:48] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _哦得了吧Kylo Ren，我还在办公室呢，我没时间管你这些_

[9:49] SithL0rdV4der: _什么鬼这都快十点了 你是什么医生么 太热辣了 快多告诉我点_

[9:54] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _如果我是的话早就用手术刀整洁的把你的老二切下来了_

[9:55] SithL0rdV4der: _真会玩_ _(_ _͡_ _° ͜_ _ʖ_ _͡_ _°)_

[10:03] SithL0rdV4der 向您发送了一张图片

[10:04] SithL0rdV4der 向您发送了一张图片

[10:08] SithL0rdV4der向您发送了一张图片

[10:12] SithL0rdV4der 向您发送了一段视频

Hux嗷了一声，揉了揉已经疲劳的眼睛

意志力弱到没朋友，他一个接一个地打开了文件。

第一个是个还软着的屌（还是很大），然后是个半勃的，然后是个正在被奋力撸着的，然后——

“操——”Hux倒吸一口气一手伸进了裤子里，握住了自己的勃起。（意志力这么弱，这么 _弱_ ）

视频只有几秒长，Hux能看见裸的腿，裸的脚，一只大手正在撸一个裹着泡沫的老二，背景音里有淋浴的声音。

Hux没用多久就射了，等他呼吸终于回到正常节奏，手也擦干净了之后，他必须得回：

[10:23] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _你真是个巨大的智障。你刚刚是把手机带到淋浴房了么？我是不是要永远摆脱你的骚扰了，因为你实在太蠢然后把自己的手机弄坏了？_

[10:26] SithL0rdV4der: _没事哒我有个app能让手机防水 我不傻 lol_

Hux盯着手机屏幕，然后又盯了一会儿。

[10:29] SithL0rdV4der: _omg_ _你是不是真的信了 jfc_

[10:30] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _晚安, Kylo Ren。_

[10:30] SithL0rdV4der: _你刚刚百分百是信了 lol 安 xxx_

* * *

 

接下来的两天里，Hux收到了大量的黄色信息，不说还以为Kylo Ren现在离Hux更近了就变得更饥渴难耐了呢。

然后他就开始发纽约景点的照片了……景点+屌。大部分情况是先来一张他在游览的景点，接着来一张那景点厕所里照的他的老二。

[6:59] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _你观光旅行还要把你老二拿出来拍么？看来你对它爱得深沉啊？_

[7:17] SithL0rdV4der: _能怪它么？你也会爱上它的我敢肯定 给我你的地址吧 我也给你看看它_

[7:19] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _你就永远不知道放弃么？_

[7:19] SithL0rdV4der: _不知道 我想要你我需要你我要操你_

[7:20] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _你真恶心_

[7:20] SithL0rdV4der: _u luv me_

[9:15] SithL0rdV4der: _你死了么我希望你没_

[10:33] SithL0rdV4der: _或者你在吃晚饭_

[11:14] SithL0rdV4der: _哦搞不好你现在有个hot date呢 太过分啦_

[11:58] SithL0rdV4der: _相信我 他不可能给你我要给你的_

[2:02] SithL0rdV4der: _我要用力操你操到你把他忘了 太坏啦我就在这儿你都不回我_

Hux完全不能集中精力工作，一天中的大部分时间他都是傻呆呆地盯着他的工作屏幕，隔一会儿就要看两眼手机。这会儿又安静下来了，经历了昨晚的信息轰炸之后，Kylo Ren就销声了，Hux知道自己应该回复他一些，但是他的大脑还没从有些条里缓过神来。

Hux真的不知道该作何反应。

一切忽然都变得真实起来，Hux自己都不知道原因出在哪里。

所以他选择忽略这个问题，埋头工作，每次遇到什么大问题他都是这样应对的。他的交际圈这么小不是没有原因的。Hux双手捂脸咕囔了一声。

他特么完全不能集中。

Kylo Ren到底对他做了什么？

一阵敲门声令他抬起头来。

“请进，”他稍微有些沙哑的说到，他老板走了进来。

“你还在这里啊，都过六点了，你知道你已经可以走了吧？我只是想确认一下你没把明天给忘了。”

明天，那个无聊的趴踢，那个他要见Ben的趴踢。他要再次面对Ben，被他无礼对待的他老板的儿子。全因为那货是个混蛋，混蛋不值得Hux尊重。

但是——

“当然没忘，您不用担心，我会去的。”

Organa笑了。

“很好，”她说，“现在赶紧回家吧，明天睡个懒觉，别忘了不要带人来啊。”

一个疯狂的瞬间，Kylo Ren的名字跳了出来，Hux觉得自己要哭了，原来自己早就疯了。

“考虑到两天前我已经在电梯里见到您儿子了，您知道这已经不是blind date了吧，”他试图开个玩笑。

她真的笑了。

“Oh Brennan，”她说，“我从来就没说过这是blind date啊，我只是想让你们好好见上一面。”

“好的吧，”Hux用平静的语调说到，Organa耸了耸肩，仿佛企图给自己的卢瑟艺术家儿子和她最好的员工牵线搭桥是这世界上最普通不过的事。也许还真是呢，也许Ben就是那么难约出去以至于她都使用最后手段了。

反正Hux是不会考虑和他交往的。

“那Brennan我们明天见，不要迟到哦。”

说完这句她就走了。

Hux叹了叹气想想这个Ben，可悲的是Hux已经对他形成意见了，Ben明显就是个混蛋，然后Hux从来对艺术家类型的人没兴趣。

真是遗憾。

因为Ben还是挺好看的，虽然说不上来为什么。

高，黑发，而且，嗯，还挺英俊的。不是那种传统审美意义上的，但Hux可以欣赏得来。

Hux想到Kylo Ren在飞机上给他发的照片，想起他在那个小房间里显得那么巨大，想起他快要撑爆了的衣服。

他咬住自己的下唇，感到血液又南下了。

看来他真的需要去干一炮了，怎么看个陌生人的照片都能让他的血液沸腾起来呢。

(但严格意义上Kylo Ren也不算是陌生人了是不是？)

* * *

 

[2:29] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _我今天要被强拉去一个无聊的趴踢_ _，_ _必须参加_ _，_ _是我老板的_ _趴踢。_

[2:33] SithL0rdV4der: _你是想委婉地说今天没有屌图了么lol_

[2:35] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _我只是说我今晚没空_

[2:35] SithL0rdV4der: _你哪天都没空_

Hux读了这条之后觉得挺好笑，Kylo Ren是不太想再给他发图片和信息了么？他最后一条消息听起来很垂头丧气。

Hux又一次犹豫到底要不要透露一些自己的信息，他忽然很害怕Kylo Ren会因为Hux坚持做一个固执的混蛋而不再和他讲话了。但这按道理不应该对Hux产生任何困扰的。

真的不应该。

Hux的手突然就伸进了裤子里，他想把裤子往下拽拽然后拍张图，但他最终还是阻止了自己（手机的相机都已经打开了，就等——）

“不，”Hux自言自语到，这太荒唐了，Hux绝不能屈服。

他不在乎Kylo Ren也不在乎他想让Hux做什么。

一点都不。

确信地点了点头，Hux把手机往床上一扔，走进洗手间去为聚会做准备了。

* * *

 

Hux觉得有点被这个聚会吓到了。不仅Leia Organa在纽约的这个公寓 _巨大无比_ （Hux确定这套房市价至少八百万美元），更可怕的是那些 _客人_ 一个个都不是一般人，Hux肯定看到了副总统。最糟糕的是他一个同事都没看到，他是办公室里来的唯一一个人。

Hux一发现这个事实就开启了隐藏模式。他找到了Organa家的大图书馆，现在他正站在一幅美极了的油画前面，这幅画叫‘星云’。

真是一点都不愧于它的名字啊，多么美妙的一副艺术品。Hux进来的时候还认定那是一张照片呢，等他走近看到油画颜料的纹理着实吃了一惊。他在找作者的名字但只找到了首字母。

K.R.

Hux一吓，手指不自觉地就去兜里摸他的手机，但是自从他到了这里，手机已经两个小时都没动静了。他真的应该别这么痴迷Kylo Ren了。

他必须得承认痴迷这个事实，还是不健康的那种。

“你喜欢这幅画么？”身后忽然传来一个声音，Hux转过身来。终于出现了，迫使Hux不得不来这里的罪魁祸首。

“Ben Solo，”他说到，尽量让自己的语气显示出无聊感。

“你就是Brennan，对吧？”

Hux只是点了点头，Ben从走廊走进图书馆，还顺带把门带上了。空气中弥漫着一股窘迫的沉默，Hux在想他到底应不应该为他几天前的行为道歉，或者他应不应该跪下来求Ben不要把那事说出去。

“非常喜欢，”Hux选择了回答问题，又转回去欣赏那副令人印象深刻的画作，“看着它就仿佛真的置身于太空中，我发现它不是照片的时候真的很吃惊。”

“那位作者因为这幅画获了很多奖呢，”Ben说，现在他也站在Hux旁边看着画。

“你认识他？”Hux问到，“他是你们家的友人么？”

Ben明显瑟缩了一下。

“也可以这么说吧。”

Hux这才好好打量了他一番，他现在不戴那个毛线帽了，黑色的头发编了四个小辫子在他头顶，按理来说应该很出戏但是却并没有。

还有他的 _耳朵_ 。

Hux觉得那对耳朵好可爱然后马上因为这个想法想给自己一巴掌。

“你知道你妈妈邀请我是因为她有个奇妙的妄想，觉得我们很登对吧？”他用他最平常的语调问到。

Ben又缩了一下。

“是啊我知道的。真是不好意思了，我在skype里问了一句你她就抓着不放了。我只是不想让她烦我才随便找了个话题，就是你，对不起。”

Hux _就知道_ 。

“没关系，反正你是个混蛋而且我也不会和我老板的儿子交往的。”

Ben不仅没有被冒犯到，反倒是笑了。

“你说我就信了吧，再说我在洛杉矶，怎么看我们都没戏。”他接着指出。

Hux也一笑。

“真是遗憾，你看起来也不差。”

Ben的耳尖红了，hux觉得被撩到了。

_可爱_ ，他又忍不住想。

“我们俩都挺混蛋的，”他接着说，视线停留在Ben的衬衫的一个扣子上，那扣子真是拼了命在完成自己的工作啊，这太容易让人分神了。“你没有和她提起我的无礼，真的非常感谢，我本来是会道歉的，但是就像我说的，你是个混蛋。”

Ben笑出了声，他的笑声很短促，听起来有点奇怪，但是却非常符合他形象。

“别担心，我会帮你保密的。你想喝点什么吗？”

Hux耸了耸肩表示无所谓。

“好啊，”他说着就跟随这个比他稍高（但是比他宽一圈，操）的男人走出了图书馆。

他能感受到Organa的视线一路跟着他们直到他们穿过豪华宽敞的客厅来到吧台。Ben靠在吧台上，点了一杯White Russian。酒保点点头，又看向Hux。

“Vodka Martini。”Hux告诉他说，“请加三个橄榄。”

Ben听到这个之后微微一笑。

“你可真够贪婪的，”他评论到。

Hux哼了一声。

“你说得一点没错，”他几乎是purr出来的这句话，然后高兴地发现Ben的耳朵又红了。

（*purr猫呼噜，这究竟是一种怎样的说话声音）

Hux突然想要不要和他睡。

他确实挺可爱，而且Hux以后也不会再见他了，更不要提多亏了Kylo Ren他现在有点欲求不满得要发疯。

解决起来很简单。

他需要搞上一炮。

大概他的想法已经写在了脸上，因为Ben现在已经红到脸颊了。酒保给他们递酒的时候他才把视线从Ben身上移开。

Ben以快得不必要的速度喝下了他的酒，Hux还没吃完他的第三个橄榄的时候他就已经喝完了。

“我，呃，得去趟洗手间，”Ben小声说了一句就把Hux丢下了。Hux毫不遮掩地看着他走开，欣赏着那美臀，看起来是个有肌肉的臀。Hux想咬上去，然后舌头略过两片美味的臀瓣之间，舔一长道，欣赏男人喉咙里发出的阴沉的低吟然后——

他口袋里的手机震动了，Hux差点被橄榄呛着。

他拿出手机，打开新消息。

[6:55] SithL0rdV4der: _你确定你不想给我你的地址吗 你知道你不是世界上唯一一个可爱的ginger吧_

Hux皱起了眉头，有那么一瞬间他想给Kylo Ren发他 _现在_ 所在的地址，Leia Organa的地址，他差点要被自己给逗笑了，还好他压制住没笑出声。

[6:56] AWeaselyInSlytherin: _你也不是世界上唯一一个glorious dick，Kylo Ren。你是个陌生人，我妈妈早就教我不要给陌生人地址，所以你就接受现实吧别想了。_

[6:56] SithL0rdV4der: _好吧。_

就这样了，Hux也不知道怎么回复这条，于是就又把手机放回兜里去了。他对Kylo Ren和他自己都感到有点生气，一口喝下了他的Martini然后又点了一杯。

Hux有时候自己都不知道自己为什么这个样子。Kylo Ren看上去也不像是个坏人，而且他确实有着Hux见过的最美丽的老二。Hux现在可以选择离开，他可以冒着风险给Kylo Ren发他的住址，然后他就可以尽情地骑那根五星好屌然后把Kylo Ren踢出去 _然后_ 就可以把Kylo Ren屏蔽了。

然后最好还得搬家，以防万一。

酒保给了他第二杯酒，Hux把橄榄放进嘴里，气呼呼地嚼着。

他为什么就不能享受一时兴起的快乐呢？

他为什么老是想那么多呢？

他一遍又一遍地问着自己。

Ben从洗手间回来的时候眉头紧皱，还瞪了酒保一眼，点了杯威士忌，他看起来很生气。

“便秘啦？”Hux故作纯洁的问他，看到Ben的嘴角翘起来他不知道为什么也有点高兴。Ben没有回答，但看上去也不生气了。

Hux对素未谋面的陌生人有点顾虑，他做不到完全享受一时兴起，但是他想试试。

这个。

这个大概能做到，字面意义上的“做”到。

_去尼玛的破事去尼玛的Kylo Ren。_

Hux鼓起并不多的勇气，把侧腰翘得高了那么一点点。Ben的视线锁定在了Hux的皮带上方露出来的那一点点肉上。

“我觉得我得回家了，我不太舒服，”Hux慢慢说到。Ben的眼睛一下抬起来，他看上去好像有点失望，他那副表情对Hux心脏不好。

“你想送我回家吗？”他问。

他感到充满希望，自己都觉得尴尬。那个大个子想不想跟他睡又有什么关系？

“想，”Ben说，他呼吸有点快，“想，我这就去，呃，拿我们的外套。”

想让脸上不露出一副胜利的表情真是太难了，但他得努力，因为Ben看起来是那种很容易就会被吓跑的人。真是奇怪，他那么高呢。

“好的。我的大衣是那件灰色羊毛黑领子的Burberry，”他告诉Ben，Ben点了点头，转身去了门厅。Hux松了口气，手指抚过他的红发，又要了一杯龙舌兰shot，为了帮助他冷静，他现在急需冷静。

谢过酒保，他往小费罐里放了二十美元，感到有只大而温暖的手放在了他的肩膀上。他转过身，Ben正拿好了他的大衣，准备帮他穿上。Hux不禁一笑，他没料到如此绅士的举动，然后在Ben的帮助下穿上了大衣。

“走吧，我妈现在正在阳台上呢，我不想让她看见我们一起离开，”Ben的大手暖暖地放在Hux的腰上，Hux觉得他腰的那一部分要烧起来了。

操。

去地铁站的路上两个人都没怎么说话，Hux想表示礼貌说上几句，都是因为Ben的眼睛总是紧张地到张望，而且Hux还看见Ben不时地想要去拿手机但是都中途作罢了，他几乎看上去有些罪恶感。

等他们上了地铁，被高峰时期一车的人挤到一起，Ben又开始弄他的手机了，Hux终于爆发了。

“你真的想干么？你看起来很不舒服。如果你不愿意，那就请马上滚。要是你在洛杉矶有男女朋友，请马上滚，如果你不想认真对待这事，请马上滚。”

Ben看上去被吓到了，他咬了咬下嘴唇。Hux想舔过那丰满的唇瓣然后咬下去，因为Ben应该高兴的，能操到Hux当然要高兴。

Hux的标准很高的，Ben难道没有发现么？

他没发现自己有多幸运么？

一只大手从他大衣扣子间的缝隙伸了进来，环过Hux的身体，又停在了他的腰上，这次是在hux的衣服下面。

“对不起，”Ben低声说到，“只是——”他看起来好像不知道该说什么，Hux皱起了眉，转头移开了目光。

“别说了，”他也小声说到，“可能这确实是个坏主意。”

“不，不是的，”Ben忽然在他耳边发出了低吼一样的声音，他的大手把Hux按进了自己怀里，“你性感，你完美，我想操你，让我操你，我喜欢ginger。”

Hux翻了个白眼，但还是无法控制自己在听到这番话之后全身一阵颤抖。

“你可真特么会夸人，”他冷漠地说到，“就凭你这句话我就应该把你打发回家，但是鉴于你还有点可爱这次就不追究了。”

“你觉得我可爱？”Ben露出了微笑，他整张脸都被点亮了。

“你可别让我反悔啊。”

车厢里响起了报站的女声。

“这站下，”Hux告诉Ben，高个男人点了点头，然后居然 _牵起了Hux的手_ 把他从人流中一路拉到出站。出来之后他还是没放手，Hux也没有抱怨，虽然他戴了手套但还是很冷，Ben好像天生体温就比别人高似的。

去Hux公寓的路上两个人也没说话。Hux都能感到那股紧张的气氛，但那是种好的气氛，他能感受到下腹部汇集的热量。

他们终于走到了Hux公寓在的楼。Hux试图一次开门成功的时候Ben整个人就贴在他身后，搞得整个过程都很困难，后背上挂着个Ben实在是太令人分神了。

终于， _终于_ 他们进到Hux家里了，他把Ben按在门上，扯下他的军大衣。Ben也帮着他把外套脱了然后他们的嘴唇就迫不及待地遇上了。Hux紧紧抓住Ben的上衣，在对方不懈的舌头的攻势张开了嘴，他的膝盖都软得不行了。

Ben尝起来像牛奶，咖啡，还有薄荷口香糖。

他们的这个吻又粗暴又不考虑技术。Hux拽了拽Ben上衣的布料，然后就听见一道撕裂的声音，一些扣子就掉了。Ben的舌头舔过Hux的牙，Hux不得不先退出这个吻来个深呼吸。他视线向下看着手里攥着的Ben的衣服，想着反正这衣服也已经毁了，又使劲拽了一下，剩下的扣子也都飞了，噼里啪啦地掉落在地上。看到还有一件衬衣的时候后Hux发出了焦躁的声音，顺带翻了个白眼。

因为上面写着 _Keep calm and Fuck this. Fuck that. Fuck you. Fuck off._

“这些Keep calm的衬衫难道现在很流行么？”Hux嘀咕着。

“什——？”Ben问他，Hux摇摇头，当他没说吧。

“都给我脱了， _脱了_ 。”他要求到，撩起衬衫的下摆这样Ben再举起胳膊他们就能解决掉它了。等终于把它脱了下来，Hux往后退了一步，在看到那柔软的散布着黑痣的皮肤，那宽大的肩膀，那大块胸肌的时候舔了下自己的嘴唇。操，那他妈难道是 _八块腹肌_ ？

Hux被欲望弄得口舌干燥，他往前倾过去，对着Ben锁骨下面的柔软处咬了下去。

Ben大声吸了一口气，他的胳膊就在两边放着也不动，看来他是很喜欢Hux的嘴在他皮肤上的触感，以至于都忘了他也应该去摸Hux的。

Hux现在先顾不上这些了，他全身心投入，在那肌肉丰满的胸部上又咬又亲，右手轻轻抚过Ben的腹部。他能感受到Ben的腹肌在他的触碰下紧绷起来，一想到他的手下面全是结实的肌肉，hux发出了一声低吟。

“我想舔你，”Hux对着已经潮湿的皮肤喘着气地说到，“哪里都想舔。让我舔你，咬你，让我尝你的屌吧，我想要它在我嘴里。”

Ben的头往后撞到了Hux的门发出了一声闷响，他盯着天花板，目光游离。

“舔吧，”他嘶哑地说，“求你了，求你了——”

Hux瞬间就双膝跪倒在地上开始解Ben的拉链，在和Ben的裤子作斗争的时候他轻吻过他尖锐的髋骨，脸蹭着那一丛逐渐消失在Ben内裤边上的黑毛。

他把Ben的裤子往下一拉，看见了那顶大帐篷，感到嘴里唾液在分泌了。

有保障。

非常有保障。

在他解放这个被限制住的勃起然后用嘴享用它之前，一道瘆人的怪声传了过来。

这是呻吟么？

舒服的声音么？

不满的声音么？

三个都是？

“什么鬼？”Hux四周看了一圈然后发现那声音是从Ben被脱下去的裤子里发出来的。“那，那是Wookie的声音么？”他问到。

Ben像被雷击了一样迅速动了起来。

“操，是的，对不起，是的，我——”他在Hux前面蹲了下来着急地找起了手机。

“这是你的另一个铃声么？”Hux实在是忍不住，噗嗤的笑了出来，他的公寓里正回响着Wookie的声音。

“这是我短信的声音。”

Ben的耳朵都红透了，Hux向后用手撑住自己，一边看着Ben一边接着大笑。

“是我妈，”Ben嘀咕着，把手机调成静音，他看起来窘迫极了。

“我的天，你真的是个星战骨灰粉是不是？”Hux问到，“你们这些男孩儿永远都长不大是吧？”

“什么男孩儿？”

“别管了，过来。”

Hux比划了个手势让Ben来他这里。

“你就坐在这里放松就好。”他低声说。

Ben在地板上坐了下来，裸露的后背靠在Hux家小过道墙上的大镜子上。

Ben肉眼可见的勃起在这一段小插曲中一点都没软。Hux终于扯下了Ben的四角内裤，Ben滴着前液的阴茎终于露了出来，Hux的第一个想法就是它看起来棒极了。

又粗又大，完美。

他从未见过这么完美的东西。

等等。

Hux使劲盯着这根老二，一股恐怖的既视感向他袭来。

“你还在等什么呢？”Ben在他下面一边喘气一边问到，奇怪地看着忽然停止了动作的、手还伸在半空中的Hux。

“我认识你，”Hux冷不丁来了一句，生气地瞪着Ben，好像在指责他什么。“我们之前操过么？”但那不可能，要是被这么一个glorious dick伺候过Hux肯定会记得的。

Ben一脸疑惑，他感受到这走向不对，用胳膊把自己撑起来，Hux的双眼不受控制地看向他腹肌的运动。

_操_ ，他可真性感。

“我还是自信能记住你这张漂亮脸蛋的，”Ben说，但看Hux还是没有继续对他的屌做出任何行动，还是叹了口气，干脆自己一只大手握了上去。这下Hux的大脑一下通窍了，他之前看见过这只手放在这根屌上。

不。

这不可能。

但是那实在是……

Hux的大脑还在试图处理这信息，一想明白之后他又回过神来审视Ben的全身，一直到他的脚，他的裤子还挂在脚腕上，他的鞋——

黑色的Doc Martens加英国国旗纹样。

Hux做了个吞咽的动作。

“你手机给我，”他命令到。

“啥？”Ben问，听起来他真的很烦Hux就这么把他晾着不管。

“给。我。你。那。该。死。的。手。机。”

Ben看他的眼神，好像 _Hux_ 才是疯了的那个，但还是照做了。他从地板上把手机抄起来递给了Hux。

Hux盯着那块碎了的屏幕，按下解锁键，屏幕亮了起来，手机要求他输密码，他就一直瞪着Ben直到他终于投降。

“1234，”他告诉一个听了之后立马翻了个白眼的Hux，他还指望什么呢.

他输入了数字之后马上就看到一个打开的app，上面是她和Leia Organa的对话。Hux手有点颤抖地按了返回键，就在那里，就在标着‘ _妈-私人用_ ’的最新对话的下面。

_AWeaselyInSlytherin_

Hux点开对话，真正看到他们的信息之后他觉得自己脑子大概要烧坏了， ~~Ben~~ Kylo Ren把Hux俱乐部里那张照片设为了聊天背景。

Hux不知道自己盯着自己写的信息盯了多久，直到 ~~Ben~~ Kylo Ren问他到底看完他的私人信息了没的时候Hux才猛地抬起头注意力回到他身上。

Hux的心跳地如此剧烈他觉得脑袋里都能感到它在跳，头疼。

“你事前知道么？”Hux质问到，他还没能完全接受这事实，有一点恐慌，也有点 _激动_ ，“你知道我就是Hux么？”

“谁是Hux？”

“ _我是Hux_ ，你个大傻叉。”

“我以为你叫Brennan啊。”

“是Brennan _Hux_ ，”Hux生气地说。Leia连他的姓氏都没有告诉Ben？

“你没认出我么？”他简直不敢相信。

“我应该认出你么？”Kylo Ren听起来非常困惑，Hux这下才反应过来他从来都没告诉过Kylo他的名字。

完蛋。

Ren真的完全不知道。

“Kylo Ren，”他转而说到，这词说出口比他想要的效果要轻柔，但看来还是把Ren吓到了。他一下就僵了，一副准备要从Hux这里爬走的样子。Hux一把抓住他壮硕的大腿企图阻止他挪走。

“你是不是 SithL0rdV4der？”他问到，这名字真说出口还是耻度挺高的。

有几秒的沉默，Hux直勾勾地看着Ben，Kylo Ren，管他是谁呢。他试图把这两个人想拼图一样合在一起，想Kylo要是像他发信息一样说话的话会是怎么样的，这一切都太 _荒谬_ 了。

他目睹了Kylo Ren明白过来这一团操蛋的事那一瞬间。

他先是一脸困惑，然后震惊，然后他脸上出现了有史以来最污的笑容，Hux倒吸一口气，膝盖都软了。还好他现在是坐着的。

“Bill fucking Weasley，”他忽然用一种比原来暗黑五百倍的沙哑的声音说到，听起来像极了那些视频里低沉的，嘶哑的呻吟声。Hux的阴茎在裤子里剧烈的颤了一下，他十分肯定从来没有人用那种眼神看过他。

好像Hux就是他的猎物。

“我还是找到你了，”Kylo仿佛从喉咙里发出了猫科动物的呼噜声，然后一瞬间他就忽然到处都是了。

Ren的嘴在攻击他的脖子，连舔带咬，留下他的痕迹。他那双巨大的手按在Hux的胯上，肯定要有淤痕了。

Hux发出一声呻吟，他根本都没有抵抗的念头。几周之前他就已经承认自己一到有关Kylo fucking Ren的事自制力就为零了。

“我说了你不可能永远躲着我，”Ren在他耳边轻语到，吸住他的耳廓，最后咬了下去，Hux一直以为自己不喜欢爱咬人的人呢。

但是，好吧。

好在Ren的手现在离开他的胯部了，一把把Hux的裤子和内衣扯掉。Hux还没来得及再喘一口给他晕乎乎的大脑补充点氧气，Ren就又对他展开了攻势，他自己的裤子和鞋也终于脱掉了。

他亲吻着一个敏感的乳头，另一个用手指伺候，用力拉拽，Hux舒服地叫出声来，他自己都能感觉到他从脸一直红到了胸。

“你知道我有多想要你么？”Ren轻声说着，一边在柔软的肉上咬下去，让Hux在他下面扭动，“你可真会磨人，天天要我的屌图，自己却躲着藏着，那可爱的脸也不露一下。你屁股里真的是有根大棍子，不过没关系，我的屌比那根棍子大。我会把你塞得满满的，你几天都走不了路，你以后晚上都会喊着我的名字醒过来，就因为我马上要给你春梦素材了。”

“我要把我埋进你那可爱的紧致的ginger屁股里，哦宝贝儿，你一定会舒服极了，你会后悔没有早点告诉我你的地址的，两天，就这么浪费了，就因为你玩害羞。现在呢，你就躺在我身下，我就 _知道_ 你像个贪婪的荡妇一样想要我的大屌。”

Hux应该感到被冒犯了的，或者他应该回敬两句，但Ren用那大得不可思议的手包裹住了他的（虽然有点不甘心但是）湿嗒嗒的下身，把前液抹开在Hux阴茎的前端，指甲轻轻地按进他的铃口，这下他全部的精力都用在让自己不要射上了根本顾不了别的。

Hux发出了声令人脸红的带哭腔的呻吟然后马上又被Ren的嘴袭击了，Ren舔进他的嘴里，就好像玩弄Hux的舌头让他发出更多声音是这世界上最重要的事一样。

Ren. Ren. _Kylo_.

"来啊宝贝儿，"两人终于分开的时候Kylo一边喘气一边说到。他往手上吐了口唾沫然后马上快速地撸起Hux来，Hux弓起背来，想要往上操进Kylo的拳头里但是Kylo的另一只手按在他的胸口让他动弹不得。

Hux发出了不满的声音，Kylo马上亲了亲他的嘴角。

“别担心，宝贝儿，把你交给我吧，你根本无法想象我一直梦到这场景有多久了。”

听到Kylo温柔的声音Hux一下睁开了眼睛，Kylo双手放在Hux脸颊两侧，大拇指抚过他的喉咙，轻轻摩擦着他的喉结。Hux想要问他，他们之间有个很重要的问题，是什么呢，Hux只觉得有这么个印象但是想不起来，都怪Kylo的眼睛，它们在Hux家昏暗的廊灯下看起来有那么一点点过于明亮了。

Kylo张嘴想要说些什么，但他最后还是舒了口气然后又去亲吻Hux的嘴唇了，这个吻既轻柔又有侵略性。

“你的卧室在哪？”他问，Hux喘着气说了一声‘走廊尽头’。

Hux忽然发出一声炸毛的惊呼，他被Kylo一把抱了起来，就好像他没重量似的。

他本能地双臂环过Kylo的脖子，腿盘在他腰上。

“把我放下来你个巨怪！”他在Kylo把他搬去卧室的路上喊到。

“想都别想，”Kylo听起来好像是被逗乐了，还在Hux裸露的屁股上拍了一巴掌，Hux吓得一缩，但是在他能给那张傻脸来一巴掌之前，Kylo就把他扔到了床上然后爬到了他身上。

“别这么看着我，我知道你爱死我的力气了，”Kylo得意地告诉他，在Hux发出抱怨之前，Kylo就一头扎下去亲吻Hux左边大腿的内测，胡茬碰到了那里敏感的皮肤，Hux发出一声享受的叹息。

“我会让你舒服极了的。”

Kylo温热的气息萦绕在Hux阴茎的根部周围，他都感觉到他的蛋蛋因为期待而紧了起来。Kylo在Hux大腿的内测留下一块又一块的淤青，他的手轻轻揉捏着另一只腿上的软肉，然后一点一点往上移，直到他的大拇指按上Hux的会阴。

Hux呜咽着，想把自己往那根手指上顶，但是Kylo已经往下移动了，伸进Hux的臀瓣间。

“润滑，”Kylo一边舔着Hux的大腿一边说，他舔过Hux的屁股又舔上他的阴茎。完了之后离开他的身体，跪坐在床上，Hux想要控制一下自己的表情，但是那没用，因为Kylo乐了一声又去亲他的鼻尖了。

“别这么看着我，我还没搞完你呢。”

“Fuck you.”

“就是要这个精神。好了，赶紧，润滑在哪。”

Hux大概比划了一下他床头桌那边，Kylo就俯过身去够那个抽屉，他拿出来一瓶半满的润滑油，但是没有拿安全套。

“你别想不戴套操我。天知道你那根屌都放在过什么地方，”Hux没好气地说到，结果屁股又被打了一巴掌。

“安静，你不用担心，我有更好的，”Kylo告诉他，然后给他展示了他自带的安全套。Hux爬起来，看清楚了之后发出了个无奈的声音。

包装纸上印了个Darth Vadder，还写了行字“ _我不做你爸爸_ ”。

“你真就 _是_ 个12岁小孩啊，我的天啊。”

Kylo看起来毫无动摇。

“你等着，”他兴高采烈地告诉Hux，“精彩还在后方。”

“我怎么一点都不想知道呢。我觉得我该把你撵出去。”

“就像你该屏蔽我一样吗？”Kylo问到，一边往手指上慷慨地倒了很多润滑油，毫无预兆地就把一根食指插进了Hux里。

“Jesus，”Hux咬着牙说，闭上了眼睛。

“叫我Kylo就行了宝贝儿，”Kylo回了一句，Hux的回答完全被那根插得更深了的手指和Kylo那饱满的，正包着他的阴茎的嘴唇给搞没了。

Kylo把他整个吞下，当他阴茎的顶端轻碰到Kylo的喉咙的时候，Hux发誓他眼前都看见星星了。Kylo被呛了一下，但是没有松口，又一根手指挤了进来，操弄着Hux，把他紧紧的小洞撑开。

“操，shit... _操_ ，”Hux念叨着，Kylo的手指一弯，掠过了那一小团敏感的神经。

所有这些感官的刺激都有点让他过载了，Hux完全不知道该做什么了。他该往上操进那喉咙里呢，还往下让那两根手指操进自己呢？他急切地想两边都要，但是彻底失败。终于，哼了一声之后，Hux停止了一切动作，他觉得全身都软绵绵的，决定把所有的工作量都交给Kylo。他都吹了几周要怎么花式操Hux了，Hux这下真的可以躺平了见识一下了。

Kylo看上去一点都不介意Hux放松自己好体会各种袭来的感官刺激的行为。他反倒是更积极了，第三根手指加入，不断把Hux撑开，为即将到来的活动做好充分的准备。

Hux扭动了一下，三根那么粗的手指在他体内已经让他有点不适了。Kylo发现了之后就又弯起了手指，这样每次推进来的时候都能抵上Hux的前列腺。

Hux的眼睛都要有点对不上了，Kylo的嘴离开他的阴茎时发出 _波_ 的一声弄得他打了个寒颤。

“你还好么宝贝儿？”他问到，嘴唇还肿着，他脸上Hux的前液和他自己的痘痘都有点反光。

“我没事，”Hux说，“你现在可别给我停下。”

“怎么可能，”Kylo说着亲了一下Hux阴茎朝下那面的青筋然后继续向下移动。

Hux只能发出无助的呻吟，因为现在Kylo的舌头也加入他手指的行列了。

“你的羞耻心都喂狗了么？”他惊呼，但一边又把自己推向Kylo的手指和舌头。Kylo以行动回答了他，手指滑出来，把Hux的屁股撑开，然后又舔进了Hux里面。

Hux知道自己撑不了多久了，如果Kylo特么现在还不停下的话。召唤出所有的意志力，他试着把身子从Kylo那里抽开。但是另一个男人只是抓他屁股抓得更紧了，在他的臀肉上留下了指甲形状的淤青。

“Kylo，停下… _停下啊_ ，”Hux开始乞求了，Kylo一听马上撤走，从他两腿之间抬起头来，一脸迷茫。

“你就，”Hux无助地说，“你就赶紧操我吧， _求你了_ 。”

Kylo舔了一下嘴唇然后点了点头。

“好的，”他说，“没问题，一点问题都没有。”

Kylo伸向另一边去够套套的时候，Hux对温暖的身体忽然离去有点不舍，叹了口气。Kylo撕掉铝箔纸，把套套一点点展开戴在了阴茎上。看到这风景Hux又要流口水了，马上，那根美妙的巨物就要进到他身体里来了。

这简直太超现实了，他春梦里的屌居然就在他眼前，触手可及。

“把灯关了吧，我想给你看个东西，”Kylo唐突地说到，Hux抬起头来。

“什么？”难道Kylo不想看他……？

“别担心，小南瓜，我迫不及待地先看你那漂亮的小脸呢，就一下。”

Kylo Ren真是个大怪人。

但Hux还是照做了，他把床头柜上的灯关掉，然后发出了一声带有强烈鄙视性的哼唧，他看到Kylo想给他展示什么了。

“你的屌他妈的在 _发光_ ，”他抱怨到，“你为什么会买个夜光安全套？”他感到自己的嘴角在抽动，不，他才不会因为如此幼稚的东西发笑呢，决不。

“这样你就能看见我挥舞我的光剑了啊，”Kylo人用一种谈天气似的语气说到，然后晃了晃腰，那根发光的屌在黑暗中弹来弹去，Hux终于忍不住了。

他大笑出来，他知道这不符合现在的气氛但是他根本控制不住好么？这太有病了，Kylo有病， _他_ 也有病。

“这太奇葩了，”Hux都要笑抽了，“你到底是怎么到我床上来的？我到底做了什么，以至于我发个错号码就能遇到你？”他被一个吻打断了，但马上就投入了进去。Kylo吞下了他的笑声，Hux能从嘴唇感觉到他也在微笑。

Kylo挪开了，一声开关的轻响之后，卧室又笼罩在了温暖的灯光下。

“你笑起来真美”

Hux又一次无话可说了，Kylo，一如既往地，没有给他回答的机会，他无言地挺进Hux的腿间，Hux不禁呻吟，光是Kylo阴茎的冠部就已经把他撑得好开。

“没事的，没事的，”Kylo一遍又一遍地安抚他，一边在Hux耳边低语一边很慢但同时也很稳地插进来，直到触底。

等Kylo完全没入他的时候，Hux已经在大口喘气，还能感受到额头那里汇集地汗滴，有的流了下来。

“操，”他上气不接下气地说，双手过Kylo，指甲扣紧他的肩胛骨处。他尽量把腿打开得再大一点，然后把脸埋在了Kylo脖子下面。

这对他来说有点太多了，好过头了，Hux仅存的意识全部集中在了他们连接的部位上。

这简直让人觉得不现实，Hux觉得自己的皮肤已经包裹不住他了，他想要爬出这皮囊。

Kylo的黑色头发弄得他脸颊有点痒，Hux的整个身体都不受控制地颤抖着。Kylo真的是用尽了身体里每一个细胞里的自控能力才没让自己像一个野人一样疯狂地操起Hux来。说实话，Hux以为他会那么做的，但是Kylo还是有着令人吃惊的体贴的一面。

“动吧，”过了一会儿Hux命令到，这样僵着不动他都要疯了，他急切地需要感受 _更多_ 。Kylo听了他的话，他先退出来，只为了马上又流畅地插进来，Hux在Kylo背上挠出了八条鲜艳的红色线条。

“Oh _god_ ，”Hux呻吟着，尽情享受着这美味的摩擦。

“不是告诉你了么，叫Kylo就行了，”Kylo对着他的肩膀一边说一边轻轻地咬了下去。

Hux让他闭嘴。

Kylo听了只是大笑，用胳膊撑起身子，渐渐操出了个稳定的节奏。

然后Hux就升天了。

他叫得嗓子都哑了，真的不敢相信他此生最棒的一场性爱的对象，居然是一个靠给陌生人发屌图来自慰的巨型智障。

当Hux感觉到自己离高潮越来越近的时候，他把手挤进两个人的身体之间，抓住自己的阴茎开始套弄了起来，试图配合Kylo的节奏。

Kylo现在也在发出低吟了，因为随着Hux逐渐接近高潮，他也变得越来越紧。

Hux射得如此快而突然，这次来势汹涌的高潮简直把他肺里所有的空气都榨干了。

“操，操，操，”Kylo在他上面重复着，他稳健的节奏也被打乱了，“迟早有一天，我会在深深地射在你屁股里，把你填得满满的，你都能感觉到我的精液从你里面流出来，然后你会觉得那是你经历过的最美妙的感觉。”

Hux不禁颤抖，Kylo的话那么龌龊但他那么自信，他浪叫着感受着Kylo操着他度过高潮的余波。

“但今天不会，”Kylo低声喘着，退了出来。Hux咬住自己的嘴唇，感到一阵突如其来的丧失感。

“今天我要射在你漂亮的脸蛋上你会爱死的。”

Hux精疲力竭的阴茎可怜兮兮地又颤了一下，他看着Kylo取下套子。Kylo的瞳孔简直占据了整个眼仁，他的头发乱糟糟的往哪个方向的都有，他看起来棒呆了。

他在Hux上方跪下，奋力地撸着，Hux闭上了眼，感受着精液射到他的鼻子上，他的脸上，还有一点在他嘴上和脖子上，他骨髓里都能感受到Kylo喉咙间发出的低吟。他伸出舌头把落在嘴唇上的精液舔掉了然后舒了口气，真美味，和他想的一样。

Kylo毫不优雅地倒在了他旁边，他手脚那么长，Hux的床看起来都装不下他。

Hux觉得软绵绵的，没力气地摊在床上，心满意足，放荡得不行。

他的大脑告诉他他应该说点什么出人意料的话，一些轻率的话，以重建自己的威严。但他马上就闭嘴了，因为Kylo睁开了眼睛，正带着微笑看着Hux，跟看星星看月亮似的。

完蛋。

Hux清了清嗓子，伸手去够床边的纸巾。其实最好应该起床去洗个澡的，但他很确信他的腿现在不会听他指示。Hux敢肯定他的腿现在根本一厘米都挪不动，就算他想去也没办法。他把自己的脸和肚子上面属于他和Kylo的精液擦干净，又给Kylo递了一张干净纸巾，然而Kylo只是摇摇头。

“你才是脏兮兮的那个，我不是。”

Hux翻了个白眼，他的视线落在了床脚那个用过了的安全套上。

“你最好把它给我捡起来，”他嘟囔了一句。Kylo听了就用脚把套给踢下了床，然后又伸手来关灯。

“别慌，”Kylo说，他从Hux的手里把他攥着的纸巾拿出来，也扔到了床下去。然后他拉过Hux的被子把他们都罩上，巨大的身体把Hux裹在里面，就好像Hux是个小猴子。

呵，搞不好就是呢。

“我恨你，”Hux咕囔着，但被这么一个温暖的身体抱着，他的眼睛已经有点睁不开了。Kylo在他的脖子上留下一串轻轻的吻。

“睡吧，”他和Hux说。

Hux听了有点不爽——然后就睡着了。


	3. Chapter 3

Hux醒来之后意识到了以下三样东西，耳朵边一声低沉的呻吟；屁股间的大号手指；以及以上这些活动对现在来说都太早了。

“我的天你给我操一边去。”Hux低喃着，同时一根已经润滑的手指推进了他仍然很放松的后穴里，害得他一阵哆嗦。他费力地看了眼闹钟，上面显示现在才刚刚过了四点，他妈的凌晨啊！

“不要，我要操 _你_ ，”开罗直接冲着他的耳朵说，并对着他耳朵后面的弱点咬了下去，Hux本来要抗议的，但是Kylo的第二根手指也进来了，慵懒地扩张着，让他舒服得很满意。“你不会真的觉得只操你一次我就满足了吧？这几个星期里你一直故作腼腆，跟我玩你追我赶，我决定要你醒着的每一分钟都在操你，我不是 _告诉_ 你了吗？”

“你真是彻底疯了。”Hux喘着，Kylo的手指擦过他的前列腺的时候还发出了一声令人脸红的啜泣声，而且看来他的下身也决定今天要早起了。

“你说得没错，”Kylo轻轻地说，“大概是为你疯狂吧。”

一只巨大的而且滑溜溜的手握住了Hux站起来的勃起，上下撸动了几次。然后他就先撤了回去转身翻起了Hux的抽屉。Hux都不敢回头看，只是一动不动地盯着他的闹钟。然而锡纸被撕开的声音已经暴露了一切，他必须得咬住嘴唇才能防止自己呻吟出声来。

Kylo一只还挺重的手又回到了他的胯上，另一只则捏住他的屁股，把他的臀瓣打开，Kylo又一次进入他的时候Hux闭上了眼。另一个男人就在他耳边低吟着，弄得Hux也忍不住发出了小小的声音。

显然，这场疯狂的闹剧还没有结束，他又一次被这个“困在巨人身体里的12岁小孩”给上了。

“操，操——”Hux呻吟着，握住他胯部的手已经要留下淤青了。还保持侧躺姿势的他别过头去，把脸埋在自己的肩膀里，咬住自己的胳膊不放，这样就不会再发出那些丢人的声音了。

Kylo还在持续而稳定地往他里面操，过了一会儿他想要个更好一点的角度，就抓起Hux的一条大腿把它抬了起来。Hux惊地大吸一口气，因为现在Kylo的每一次抽插都精准地摩擦着他的前列腺——这下他撑不了多久了——又是这样。

Kylo的气息打在Hux被汗水浸湿、卷卷地粘在他脖子上的头发间。

“别这么安静，宝贝儿。我需要听你的声音。我知道你也想出声的，现在凌晨四点，我 _需要_ 听你大声地叫， _所有人_ 都得听到你，他们都得听到我到底是怎样一点一点摧毁你的，来啊，来啊，来啊…”

他每强调一个词就热切地套弄一下Hux的勃起，Hux终于松开了已经被咬出淤青的肩膀然后叫出了声来，想停也停不下来。后面传来一阵上气不接下气的笑声，Hux真想恶狠狠地来一句‘尼玛的混蛋’，但张嘴出来的却是一个介于闷哼和呻吟之间的怪声，还一下射在了Kylo的手里和床单上。

Kylo咬住了他的脖子，Hux能从皮肤感受到他喉咙的震动。Kylo阴茎的颤抖让Hux起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，在Kylo退出来的时候他忍住了一声小小的呜咽。接着他听到了安全套被扯下来的pia的一声。

“你要是敢——”Hux刚开始说，就 _听见_ 了套套被扔到了地上的声音，八成还和几个小时前扔的那个用过的套套和纸巾掉在了一个地方。

“你刚才想说什么吗？”Kylo咕哝着说，双手又把Hux裹进了怀里，还亲他的脖子。

“你真恶心。”Hux不屑地说并且翻了个白眼，但睡魔已经向他袭来了。

“能听到真人念这句可比光在手机上看要性感多啦，小南瓜。”Kylo把他手上的精液抹开在Hux的胸上，最后右手停在他的心脏正上方。

“我的天哪你闭嘴。”Hux又闭上了眼睛。

“你才闭嘴，我要睡觉了。”Kylo脸贴着Hux过热的皮肤含糊地说。Hux简直气得要就地燃烧了，这个混蛋竟敢——

一阵微弱的呼噜声让他一下就泄气了，他后面这个人真是……Hux不知道该怎么定位他，除了他有着全世界最美丽的屌以及知道如何用好该屌之外。

Hux瞥了一眼自己胸前那一团糟，在安静的房间里发出一声长长的叹息。

可恶，他得去洗个澡。可是一双又强壮又重的胳膊把他牢牢锁住了，他现在累到根本懒得挣扎出去，之后再说吧，他之后再扭出去，嗯，好主意。

Hux的眼睛又慢慢合上了，他伴随着轻轻的呼噜声和脖子后面痒痒的呼吸进入了梦乡。这感觉还不坏，要是他说实话，他感觉棒极了。

* * *

等Hux再醒来的时候，床上只有他一个人了。明媚的阳光照进来，他能看见窗外飘着大片的雪花。床上，他旁边的位置空空如也，Hux竖起耳朵仔细听，但还是没有一点动静，他环顾卧室，但这里已经不剩一点Kylo Ren的痕迹了。

Hux的腿不受命令地自己就动了起来，他滑下床，突然袭来的疼痛让他有点措手不及，而疼痛的中心点就是他的腿间，确实是大屌。Hux站直了，瞄了眼卧室外面，走廊空荡荡的，他的衣服散落在地板上，只有他自己的衣服。Hux步履艰难地走到脏衣服堆里，在他的裤子里找手机。终于找到了，但是手机已经没电关机了。

叹了口气，他走回卧室把手机连上充电线，开机的时间那么长，Hux盯着屏幕直到看到手机开始显示最新的消息提示。

看到没有一条Kylo Ren发来的信息他一点都不难过。

真的不难过。

“混蛋，”Hux嘀咕着然后又看向还没整理的床铺。床单和被子都皱成一团，还脏得不行。操，他那条旧拼布被罩上的那是精液么？看来他昨天晚上真的是太忘我了。Hux恶心地皱起鼻子，转过身不看他的床，走进了浴室。现在还是来一个舒服的热水澡好了，这样Hux就能把昨天晚上的活动留下的污物洗掉了。

洗澡水很烫，狠狠打在散布在脖子、肩膀和大腿间柔软皮肤上的淤青上面，让Hux疼得直吸气，于是，鉴于皮肤的这种敏感状态，他还是放弃了搓澡。他挤了一些柠檬薄荷味的洗发液到手上，然后有些用力过度的搓起头发来，他觉得有那么一点点烦躁，但也不能确定是 _为什么_ 。

一个人醒来又不没什么不好，更不用说Hux还更愿意他的那些一夜情对象们都趁他睡着的时候早点走呢，他甚至会在发现他们快醒了的时候继续装睡，好让他们快点走，或者干脆直接早早去上班，电话也不留一个，这些做法一般都卓有成效。

但今天早上，他觉得……有点说不上来。

Hux又长长地叹了口气，然后把头伸到热水下面。此时此刻，站在热水下，周围什么都没有，耳朵只能听到自己的心跳声，这种情景下他可以放松下来。洗发液的泡沫都已经冲干净了，他还在那里站着，想昨天晚上的事，也想他一会儿要怎么把他空荡荡的床上的床单扯下来，把这件事发生过的最后一点证据销毁掉——

一具冷得像冰窖一样的身体忽然贴到了Hux后背上，突如其来的 _冰凉_ 让Hux吓了一跳。两只巨型的胳膊从后面抱住了他，一个冰凉的鼻尖还在蹭他的喉咙。Hux又发出惊讶的一声， _Kylo_ 往他这边一靠，Hux的头就被推到了花洒热水的外面。Kylo整个人的重量都靠Hux撑着，把他的热量都特么 _偷走_ 了。

抖抖抖着，Hux整个被压到了冰冷的瓷砖上。

“What the  _fuck_? 我以为你走了呢。”话从他的牙缝里生气地挤出来，一边试图撑着墙往回推以回到热水正下方，但是Kylo完全动都不动。Hux终于挣扎着转过身来，现在他背贴在冷冰冰的墙上，和Kylo胸对胸。他抬起头来看Kylo的脸，Kylo的眼睛是闭着的，黑色的头发湿漉漉地贴在脑袋上，让耳朵显得异常突出。

他的嘴唇不仅在抖，而且还发 _蓝_ 。

“我要，”Kylo说，眼睛就是不睁开，“冻死了啊。”

“什么，加州大男孩儿Kylo连一点点雪都受不了吗？是下雪把你吹回到我家门上了吗？”Hux嘲笑道，一边拼命地试图无视自己疯狂跳动的心脏。Kylo的突然出现给他造成的惊吓程度远超出了他自己愿意承认的范围。

“我的屌还那么大么？”

Hux根本都不知道这个问题意义在何，但是他的视线还是向下移了。

还在那。

还那么大。

“是啊？”他说，本来不想说成问句的，但是失败了。

“好，那说明我已经暖和起来了。我发誓它刚才缩到只有普通尺寸了，我都吓尿了，真特么冷。”

Hux完全无法判断Kylo是在开玩笑还是认真的，他说话的时候表情没一点变化，嘴唇倒是慢慢变回正常的颜色了。Hux仍然需要点反应时间来消化这件事，Kylo居然又出现在这里了，还大摇大摆地抢他的热水。

“你到底在这里 _做什么_ 呢？”Hux又问了一遍，然后那两只现在还环着他的胳膊就动了，两只手抓住了他裸着的屁股，捏了一下。

“冲澡，取暖，让你有心情和我做，你来决定是哪个好了。“Kylo回答道，Hux听了翻了个白眼。

“但你都出去了啊，为什么又回来了呢？”Hux必须要知道他的理由。

现在轮到Kylo叹气了，他终于睁开了眼睛。Hux可以看到他瞳孔里的几丝金色，不禁感到整个人都暖和了起来。那真的……那双眼睛真的很 _温暖_ 。

“你为什么这么担心呢？我只是去买早饭了。你冰箱太空了，呃，里面倒是有数量直逼不健康水平的红酒，以及不知道剩了几周的泰国菜，但是——”

“等等，你出去买早饭去了？为什么没有回家呢？而且你是怎么回来的？”

“我拿了你的钥匙，”Kylo说，声音故意盖过已经开始抱怨拿人家家的钥匙有多不礼貌的Hux，“再说我的 _家_ 离这里可是有十万八千里啊，我父母的公寓不是我的家，从来就不是，连我生活在那里的时候都不是。”

“噢。”Hux说，他在想成长在一个妈妈是史上最年轻的议员的家庭里是种什么感受。

“是啊，‘噢’，别这么紧张啦，小南瓜。”捏着他臀肉的手忽然加重了力度，Kylo把手展开的时候Hux不得不咬住了下唇。

“别那么叫我，如果你是想笑话我头发的颜色的话请操一边去。”

“我宁愿操你，宝贝儿。”

“这个比刚才那个还糟。”

“那我该叫你什么？Weasley吗？”

Kylo的手指略过他使用过度的穴口的时候Hux忍不住打了个寒颤，他希望Kylo现在不要又想操他了，他真心需要休息一下。

Kylo就好像能读心一样，放开了Hux的屁股转而把手搭在Hux的腰上，按压着。Hux又抖了一下，他这到底是什么问题？对Kylo的手和他的触碰过敏吗？

“你叫我Hux如何啊？我的名字，你个智障。”

“哦对哦，你和我说了这个是你的名字。不过谁想要被别人叫last name啊？Hux，Huux。”

Hux完全不造为什么这三个字母他能说得这么 _污_ 。

“Hux fucks。”

Hux无语了，“别。”

“Hux sucks？”

“你估计会很喜欢吧。”

“非常喜欢，正好我们在这儿，我还会为了你把它洗干净呢。”

Kylo伸手拿过了Hux的沐浴液，往他的大手上过量地挤了一大堆，然后就开始给他已经半勃的阴茎搓泡泡...

“真是可以啊，你光是想象我给你口交就已经兴奋了吗？你哪来的自信我会给你口？你的屌那么大，几乎放不进我嘴里啊，”Hux满不在意地说，但眼神根本无法从Kylo全是泡沫的大手的动作上移开。

“宝贝儿，我从你夸我有个nice dick然后说你会保存那些图片开始就在想你的嘴了，”Kylo哼哼着，手上的动作越来越快。

“你连我长什么样子都不知道，” Hux一边指出一边慢慢地跪了下来。他都不知道想把那根屌含进嘴里想了有多久了，大概从他第一眼看到它的时候就在想了。

“我就知道你会是整个星球上最性感的人，现在赶紧开工吧，”Kylo说着放开了洗自己的阴茎的手，给Hux腾出些地方来。Hux对他挑起一边的眉毛，他蹲着的姿势让Kylo现在完全把他罩在阴影里了。他觉得这种感觉很好，坐在这里，看着那粗壮的大腿在他的触碰下颤抖。

“很爱发号施令嘛你？”Hux说，一只手在在Kylo的右腿上描过几颗黑痣，另一只则在左腿上留下三行红色的抓痕。Kylo看起来有句机智的回复已经快到嘴边了，但是生生被Hux的嘴噎了回去。

他舔过尖端，品尝着第一滴前液，咸咸的，有一点点泡泡的味道。Hux先撤了回来，让水流过Kylo勃起的下身把沐浴液冲干净。Kylo喉咙里发出一声不耐烦的声音，把手埋进了Hux的湿头发里，把他往前拽。Hux不屑地哼了一声但还是明白了他的意思，亲了下那里的冠部然后用嘴唇包住了它。

没过多久Hux的嘴唇就被撑得满满的，Kylo现在发出的声音有点大。Hux知道淋浴的声音是盖不过去的，他还知道Kanata女士的浴室就在这堵墙后面。他离开了还在颤抖的阴茎并给了上面一个瞪视。

“你自己收敛点，我不需要我的邻居知道我在干什么。”

情况已经够糟了，她老用一副“我 _什么_ 都知道”的眼神看着他，好像连他对某大屌不健康的瘾都知道，Hux明明在那个老女人周围都很小心的...

“哦真是对不起了哈，”Kylo用一种讽刺的口吻说，“抱歉我的春梦终于成真了我想放飞一下自己哦。”

“我以为你的春梦是把我操晕，我引用你原话，‘把你屁股里那根大棍子拿出来’呢。”

“Aww，宝贝儿，你居然背得出我写的信息？我就知道你喜欢我，”Kylo看起来对自己非常满意，Hux想照着他裆部来一拳。

“你想要我给你口交还是不吧？”他往后一靠，问Kylo，但是没能往后多少，因为握着他头发的那双手加大了力度。

“想要得不得了，”Kylo说，他看起来那么傻兮兮的真诚，弄得Hux都不敢直视他的眼睛。没用的小屁孩。Kylo Ren内心的所有感情都表露在他那双傻眼睛里了，这样他怎么能骗过别人成为赢家呢？

“那好吧，”Hux只能说句这个，然后就用手握住Kylo阴茎的底部，上下撸动着，看到kylo舒服得呼了口气他可得意了。Kylo现在是字面意义上的被Hux玩弄在手掌心上。“你看上去就像我不继续，你就要爆炸似的。你想要我都想疯了，是不是？”他问到，Kylo先是一声呻吟然后又哼哼了一下作为回答，反正Hux是听懂了。

他从根部一路舔到尖端，然后张开嘴，Kylo马上就接受了他的邀请开始动了起来，一下滑进来直到触到Hux的喉咙的里壁。Hux精神还正常，所以他并没有妄想尝试把Kylo整根吞下，但是从Kylo发出的声音还是可以判断，Hux的喉咙已经放进足够长一段了。

现在的情况有点尴尬，因为Hux的舌头或多或少有点挡路，Hux想要吞下更多，但他就是 _做不到_ 。Kylo看起来倒一点都不介意，他正抓着Hux的头发，俯视着Hux被撑开到极限的嘴，看着他的阴茎消失进去。

“你那张嘴真是棒极了，宝贝儿，”Kylo喘着粗气，他的声音有些沙哑，“我就知道你有张会说话的好嘴，看看你写的那些话，看看你是个多么自负的混蛋，但看看现在，你不过是一个喜欢吸屌， _我_ 的屌，的饥渴的小ginger。你觉得还满意么？你也觉得享受么？你就是很享受，是不是？操，你都硬了，看看你，来啊，摸摸你自己，我想射在你喉咙的时候你也和我一起射。”

Hux嘴还包着那阴茎，就忍不住发出了呻吟，他能感到他的唾液在他的嘴角越积越多，有些顺着他的脸颊流了下来。他确实很享受，他想否认也站不住脚，更不要提他的膝盖已经有点撑不住了，所以他遵从的Kylo的指示，伸手握住了自己渴望被触碰的阴茎，发出一声呻吟，搞得Kylo的胯往前一顶。Hux用自己的鼻子使劲呼吸，他开始觉得有点呛着了，眨了眨眼使劲不让眼泪流出来。他往上狠狠瞪了一眼，但是Kylo根本就没在看他的眼睛，他还在专注地看Hux的嘴呢，一只大手松开了Hux的头发，向下伸去。

Kylo非常轻地掐住了Hux的喉咙，他只是在从外侧感受自己的阴茎，他的触碰虽然很轻柔但已经足以令Hux再次发出呻吟然后射在自己的手里，精液洒在淋浴房的地板瓷砖上。Kylo看着那糟糕的液体被水冲走然后视线终于回到了Hux的眼睛上。

“哦，小南瓜，你想要什么我都知道。你发来的那些字真是一点都不隐晦，你就是污到不行，和我一样。”他咕喃出最后一句话，并用猛烈的一顶作为强调，弄得Hux呛得不行，Kylo粘稠的精液填满了他的嘴和喉咙，Hux赶快转过身去咳嗽。他出于反射试着吞下尽可能多的精液，然后把剩下的吐了出来，就吐在Kylo的脚前面。

Kylo颤抖地呼出一口气，把Hux的脸蛋贴到自己已经变软的屌上，用Hux的脸去来回蹭它。

“嗯，”他好像舒服地呼噜着，“真不错，谢谢你。”

他放开了Hux然后伸出手示意要扶他起来。Hux抓住了他的手，但膝盖在这一动作中嘎吱一响让他疼得一缩。Kylo的手抚过Hux的头发，把被他弄乱了的几缕头发有梳整齐。

“你口交功夫不赖，”Kylo轻声说，同时低头亲了下Hux的鼻尖。这个吻太轻柔了，完全不合时宜——至少Hux是这么想的。

“我自己还不知道么？”他回答到，又捧了一口水漱了漱口。

Kylo好像还没有洗完的样子，再加上他的巨型身体已经把有热水的空间都占光了，Hux想想还是转身离开了淋浴房。冷空气一下接触到他还湿着但同时也过热的身体，让他一阵哆嗦，赶紧拿软乎乎的毛巾擦起了身子。

他用手擦了擦被水蒸气弄模糊的镜子，看到镜子里的自己时不禁咬住了下唇，他的脸还是红的，而且眼神还有点迷离，妈的，他看起来像抽了大麻。他又看向镜中反射的正在洗澡的Kylo，眼神跟随着那只大手的动作穿过那一头柔顺乌黑的秀发，然后又看向那些顺着Kylo的脸流下来的水珠，每一滴都强调着那 ~~可爱的~~ 与众不同的面部结构。

Kylo的眼睛忽然睁开，然后对Hux得意地一笑，他们的视线在镜面上相遇。Hux不屑地哼了一声，避开了他的视线，抓起了自己的牙刷。他的牙刷看起来就像去了趟口腔卫生の地狱又爬活着回来了一样。怎么回事……？Hux死也不会用一个这样惨的牙刷的，它看上去像被咬坏了， _用过了_ 。

“哦，我刚才用了你的牙刷，”Kylo热心地给他提供了答案，然后又呛了水，因为他头还没从喷头底下移开就开始说话了。智障。

Hux不知道自己是该生气还是震惊，生气因为有人擅自用了他的牙刷，震惊是因为Kylo只用了一次它就变成了这样。

“你得学会控制你的脾气，”Hux终于说到，他把牙刷搁到了一边，打开小储物柜从里面拿出新牙刷，拆掉了包装纸。

不论是刷牙的时候，还是之后漱口和拿出小杯子装专门的漱口水的时候，他都没有再往镜子里看。洗澡水的声音停了下来，Kylo从淋浴房里走出来，一下占用了小浴室里的太多空间。Hux都能感觉的到Kylo的大腿在他身后，Kylo往他这边压过来，胳膊越过他去够小柜子顶上折叠整齐的毛巾，Hux翻了个白眼。

“你真他妈是个巨人。”

Kylo大笑，在Hux的头发上亲了一下。

“还是你最会夸人了，小南瓜，”他和Hux说，顺便偷走了Hux的梳子试图制伏他那头不可理喻的头发。Hux耸耸肩，然后继续刷牙，他刷牙的时间显然已经超过推荐时长了，但谁叫他刚刚嘴里还含着根屌呢。

Kylo弄他的头发简直花了无限长的时间，他竟然还抱怨Hux除了发油之外什么护发产品都没有，而且他还在Hux要往自己头发上抹的时候一把抓住他的手腕阻止了他。

“别，不要抹那个，”他说，“你头发什么都不用的时候最好看。”

“你怎么知道的？”Hux问，他试图把自己的手腕从kylo手里拽出来，但是Kylo一点都不让步。

“我昨天晚上把你那东西都操掉了，我喜欢你没有发油的样子。”

Hux才没有脸红。

他从来都不脸红。

“你真奇怪，”他小声地对Kylo说，然后松手让那一小罐发油掉到了水池里，Kylo这才放开了他的手，Hux接着把发油放回了柜子里。

“你更奇怪，”Kylo自信地说，“你随机给一个号码发信息要屌图，然后还存着它们撸。”他把湿毛巾扔到Hux浴室的一个墙角的地上，正好在马桶旁边，然后就走了出去，裸着。

Hux简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，他马上跟了出去。Kylo一只腿伸进裤筒里，内裤都不带穿的，穿上裤子之后又闻了闻自己的衬衫，完全无视气得快冒烟了的Hux。

“ _你_ 可是给一个陌生人发了自己的屌！这怎么都比我的请求更奇怪吧？”Hux必须要一个回答。Kylo只是耸了耸肩，把他的Keep CalmT恤扔到地上，捡起昨天的衬衫又闻了一下。很显然这个味道还符合他的要求，不像是一股嗨上天的味道，他把衬衫披上，扣扣子的时候转过来看Hux。

“你当时听上去很强硬，而且我从不错过展示我老二的机会，他是我全身最好的部分了。”

Hux忽然有冲动想去反驳他，多可笑，他连为什么都不知道。

“你有能用的咖啡机么？”Kylo抬起头问到，衣服已经全穿好了，还有点湿的头发卷在他耳朵旁边。Hux点头，Kylo笑了笑然后离开了卧室。Hux听着他在厨房里叮叮咣咣，又看看Kylo扔在地上的T恤，叹了口气。他把那件衣服捡了起来，叠好，放在小桌上，然后又到衣柜里给自己找了几件干净衣服，全程完全没有在想一晚令人满意的性爱之后Kylo Ren还在他的公寓里这件事。

几分钟之后他也去了厨房，Kylo正倚靠着厨房的柜台，手里拿着一杯咖啡，眼睛并没有聚焦在什么东西上，看上去好像是在拼命地思考着什么。他正轻轻地吹着咖啡上的热气，直到Hux走到他旁边，打开上面的橱柜去够他的Earl Grey的时候才抬起头来。

“你连张桌子都没有吗？”Kylo问到，看着Hux往电热水壶里灌上水然后打开开关。Hux取了一勺茶叶，不多不少，放进了他的马克杯里（上面写着I’m silently

correcting your grammar，他最喜欢的杯子），然后又看向了Kylo的脸。失算了。Kylo的眼睛那么温暖，他的嘴唇正在向他微笑。

“我当然有桌子了。客厅里就有个完好无损的桌子，你以为我是像野人一样在厨房吃东西么？”他质问到，一边往马克杯里倒热水。

Kylo伸着脖子往小小的客厅里看去。

“我没看见啊。”

Hux对他挑起一根眉毛，然后又从柜子里取出两个盘子，走进了客厅里，把他们放在他的日式暖桌上。

“哦，”Kylo说，“这是个桌子啊？我还以为是个脚凳什么的呢，”他旁边的烤面包机发出了叮的一声，Hux都没发现它打开了，Kylo取出两个Pop-Tart（*一种果酱吐司饼），快快地走到Hux那里去然后把它们都放进了一个盘子里，坐下来使劲甩手，‘烫死啦烫死啦’。他盘腿坐着，看起来又大又笨拙，和这地方一点都不搭，这个矮桌子的一边看起来都装不下他。

Hux得意地笑着，往茶里加了一些奶，然后发现他得去买新的牛奶了。拿着他冒着热气的马克杯，Hux坐在了Kylo的对面，掀开桌子下面的毯子去够暖桌的开关。桌子正中间下方的电暖气开始工作起来，Hux把腿伸开，热源温暖了他冰冷的脚，让他舒服地叹了口气。

Kylo奇怪地看着他，又看了看桌子，然后狐疑地展开盘着的腿，也把腿伸到桌子下面。Hux已经把他正前方的位置占掉了，所以Kylo只好把腿张开，放在Hux腿的两侧。他的腿那么长，脚都碰到Hux的腰了。

“不错，”Kylo评论道，“棒极了，我还纳闷你屋里怎么这么冷呢。你是不是不工作的时候都坐在这里啊？”

“是啊，基本都在这里，”Hux告诉他，同时心里告诉自己要淡定，这是他今年第一和别人一起吃早饭。呃，好吧，说不上是早饭，他不饿，而且Kylo正在吃的那个恶心的东西根本算不上早饭。

“你顶着寒风大雪出去，就为了买 _这个_ ？”Hux问，一脸恶心地看着他的Pop-Tarts。

“是啊，”Kylo说着把半个Pop-Tart塞进了他的大嘴里，还不好意地对着Hux笑。

“你真恶心，”Hux不屑地说，一边喝了一小口茶。

“你已经说过啦，”Kylo回答到，第一个Pop-Tart已经不见了，“别担心，我还买了早餐谷物和牛奶。”

Kylo一定是开了他的冰箱然后发现Hux缺牛奶了，Hux不知道对此他应该怎么想。

“你说的谷物是……？”

“当然是果然多。”

“好吧。”

等Kylo吃完了他的Pop-Tart，那巨大的身体就从暖桌地下又拱了出来，他站起来，走进厨房，倒了一碗牛奶加 _果然多_ 。Kylo把碗放在桌子上的时候一小滴牛奶溅了出来，他就用食指擦了擦然后把它嘬掉了，Hux有点受不了了，捏了捏自己的鼻梁。光滑的桌面上还留下了一道痕迹，但是Kylo完全无视了它。

“Hey，我能开电视么？”Kylo问，一边嘎嘣嘎嘣地嚼着果然多，还是不是地发出不雅的喝东西的声音。

“随你便吧，”Hux说，他把马克杯里的茶都喝干净了，想Kylo会不会调台调到晨间卡通。令他惊讶的是，Kylo停在了一个纪录片上，讲的是莫扎特和萨列里的竞争关系。

看来Hux还完全没有看透Kylo Ren。

这人简直是行走的大形悖论。

最后Kylo又吃了两个Pop-Tart和第二碗果然多。一直全神贯注地看纪录片，完全忽视了Hux的存在。Hux借此机会仔细端详Kylo的轮廓，试图看懂这个男人，他的大脑至今还不太能理解这就是 _SithL0rdV4der_ 的真人版。Hux和这个色鬼小大孩儿回家了，这人还给了他有生以来最棒的高潮。光是被Kylo操的记忆就让Hux的下面有了点动静，他得赶快想点别的，他可不能现在就把Kylo Ren扑倒，那简直太失体统了。但他说不好早餐完了就走了呢，所以Hux应该赶紧利用有限机会然后——

“啊不好，我得走了，”Kylo突然说到，看来他是看了表上的时间。

Hux忽然觉得有种被抽空了的感觉。

“哦，”他说着和Kylo一起站了起来，在Kylo穿上鞋子套上大衣的时候把他的脏盘子收了起来，“你要回家了么？”回Leia Oragana，Hux的 _老板_ 家。

“Nah，我和这边的一家收画的中午有约，”Kylo告诉他，把他的超长号围巾饶几圈裹在他苍白的脖子上，“她想要买几张我的画。说实话我来这边的唯一原因就是为了谈生意，要是只是拜访我父母的话也不用逗留这么久的。”

“哦，”Hux又说了一遍，他觉得自己好蠢，平时的流利的英语水平怎么就没了呢，“是家我听说过的画廊吗？”

Kylo忽然有点不好意思，半张脸埋进了围巾里。

“呃，应该听说过吧，是纽约新当代艺术博物馆。”

“什么。”那不就意味着Kylo还是个知名人士了？一般人怎么也不可能被邀请到这样的博物馆里去。Huh，仔细想来的话，Organa确实从来没说过Kylo是那种吃上顿没下顿的搞艺术的，只是Hux擅自那样假设了，因为……因为 _搞艺术的_ 。

“嗯，总之，我得先走了，”Kylo有点赶着地说，他往前倾，在Hux嘴唇上留下一个长长的，但是不含进一步意味的吻。Hux的眼睛自己就闭上了，直到Kylo的嘴唇离开才又睁开。在他后退的时候Hux的嘴还不自觉地要追过去，Kylo冲着他笑了。

“回见吧，小南瓜，”他对Hux说，然后他就不见了。不见了。

Hux不想承认，但他盯着那扇关着的门看了好久。

* * *

[3:12] SithL0rdV4der: _你在想我吗？我也在_

[3:13] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _你一直在想你自己？真够自恋的。_

[3:13] SithL0rdV4der: _你造我说的是什么意思我一直在想你那可爱的小_ _pp_ _想你的小_ _pp_ _包着我的屌_

[3:15] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _你为什么还在跟我发消息。你已经玩够了吧。_

[3:16] SithL0rdV4der: _你逗我的吧_

[3:22] SithL0rdV4der: _我看到你已读了_

[3:35] SithL0rdV4der: _现在又来害羞这一套？_

[5:14] SithL0rdV4der: _你造我能看到你每条都已读了的，你这什么问题_

[7:56] SithL0rdV4der: _你特么真是个懦夫_

Hux盯着最后一条消息，咬了下自己的下嘴唇。现在Kylo Ren肯定是生气了，而且从他的文字判断，他气得不得了。

要真让Hux说的话，他今天确实很忙。他把公寓的每个小角落都打扫干净，还把床单洗了三次，就为了销毁Kylo Ren留下的一切痕迹。Hux不想总是陷在昨夜和今早的回忆中，Kylo Ren和其他人一样只是个一夜情对象。Hux没有时间发展 _进一步_ 的关系，说到底他根本就不想要什么‘进一步的关系’，更不要说他还和他老板的儿子上床了，他甚至都 _不_ 住在纽约。

Hux一气之下把他的衣服全洗了，等他发现自己没有一件干的T恤的时候已经晚了。再加上他现在穿的这件非常合时宜地被洒上了红酒（他的午餐就是红酒），眼下只剩一个选择。

以上就是为什么Hux现在正跪坐在地上，一件开襟毛衣下面穿着，操，Kylo Ren的T恤，对着手机上的信息发呆的原因。他面前暖桌上摆着些可怜的‘晚餐’外加另一大杯的红酒。Organa布置的新工作的文件都摊开在桌子上但他就是不能集中精力，手机上的困境更重要，他在想到底是终于该回复那个名叫Kylo Ren的黏人小孩，还是应该干脆把他屏蔽掉之后一了百了。

[7:59] SithL0rdV4der: _你可别想这么轻易就摆脱我。你以为我终于找到你认识了真正的你之后就会恢复正常不骚扰你了么我他妈告诉你你错得离谱了_

好吧，这个听起来就不仅生气而且有点黄了。他正要回复的时候门铃响了，他抬起头，哪个神经病会在星期天晚上找他。Hux想无视外面按铃的，但是一阵猛烈的敲门声又传了过来，他的手机在敲门声的间隙间震动着。

[8:00] SithL0rdV4der: _他妈的_

[8:00[ SithL0rdV4der: _把门_

[8:00] SithL0rdV4der: _给我_

[8:01] SithL0rdV4der: _打开_

Hux站起来&来到门口得那么快他都有点头晕了，他打开门，果然Kylo就站在那。他看起来和早上走的时候一样，除了现在他眉毛生气地皱成一团，Hux想亲亲他的眉间让它们别再皱着了。

Kylo一上来就‘礼貌’地和他打了招呼：

“你以为你能把我随手丢到一边不管了么，你个混蛋？你忘了我知道你家地址了么？”

他的声音里有掩饰不住的愤怒，他还举起了一只手。一瞬间Hux以为他要被打了，但是并没有，Kylo手里提着的一大袋外卖正在他眼前晃着。

“我跑了三千英里过来就为了给你送精液*……和吃的。”

（*此句梗出《非亲兄弟》“I traveled 500 miles to give you my seed.”）

Hux没笑，他才没笑，Kylo Ren怎么好意思在这么严峻的情景下说这么个烂段子。

不过这事情真的很严峻么？

Hux的嘴角自己就提了起来，完全不受他控制。Kylo一看见他被自己的段子逗乐了，之前的怒气好像也一下从他巨大的身体跑气跑完了。

“所以你还是有感情的嘛，我真是有幸知道哦，你个爱装的混蛋。”Kylo一边说一边迈进了门里，他把门关上，外卖往地上一扔，把Hux逼到最近的墙面上，对着他吻了下去，他吻得又深又激烈，一只还戴着手套的手伸到Hux（还没抹发油的）头发里。

Hux舒服地把自己交给了这个吻，手指紧紧抓住前面又冷还有点潮湿的大衣。

等这个吻终于结束了，Hux觉得自己比刚才猛地跑过来的时候更晕了，那只手忽然狠狠地抓住了他的几缕头发，弄得他一阵疼。Hux只好顺应着那只手的动作，向后仰头，这样的话那疼痛还属于可以忍的范畴。Kylo借机舔过他露出来的脖子，然后又对着Hux锁骨上面一点的弱点咬了下去。

“你这人到底什么毛病？”他在Hux的耳边生气地低语，另一只手紧紧地固定在Hux的腰上，“I came out to have a good time and feel so attacked right now. （*这是一整句完整的meme就不动它了XDD）怎么？昨天晚上你不满意么？你想像你对之前那群卢瑟一样把我扔一边去么？你到底想要什么？ _告诉我_ 。”

本来在他腰上的大手掌向下游走，到了Hux两腿之间，罩住那里已经有点明显的小帐篷往上一提，Hux觉得自己意志力弱到这份上也是没救了。

“你隔多久就会想一次昨天晚上，嗯？你怎么能装作不知道的样子呢？ _你究竟想要什么？_ 你是想操我么？是么？你想玩玩当将军，让所有人都听你指挥是不是？可以啊，操，我可以骑你骑到让你升天了你都意识不到，你是想要那样么？”这一长串的句子都是直接对着Hux的喉咙咆哮出来的，Hux很确定Kylo肯定扯下了他几根头发。

Hux发出了一声呻吟。

“不是的，我是说…… _是的_ ……我是说……不对……操……这都不是问题所在，”他喘着说，Kylo一下放开了他的头发，从上面俯视着他。

“那你倒是说你 _他妈的_ 问题出在哪，两个星期的疯狂性爱你都不要，你个迟钝的傻叉？”Kylo不耐烦地说，Hux简直想扇他一巴掌，他怎么能把事情说得这么简单，这事情根本就一点都不简单。

……真的么？

“你是 _Ben_ ，”Hux说，他尽力挽回自己的尊严，并试图命令自己的下面软下去，显然命令无果，“你是我老板的儿子，我按理来说就不应该让你的老二进入我方圆两米范畴的。你以为我还会继续和你操么？我还是想要保住工作的，谢谢配合。”

Kylo无奈地举起一只手，他简直要被逼疯了。

“是她 _想让_ 我们见面的诶，我是从来都猜不透她大脑是怎么运作的，而且我一年大概只和她说三次话，但我还是不明白她怎么就成问题了？我看她明天没准还会给你洒一堆安全套然后马上给你加薪呢，谁让你终于把我搞定了，她就不用老是缠着我说我 _不可约_ 又 _反社会_ 了。”

“你胡说什么呢？你自己听听自己的话，完全不合常理！”Hux皱着眉说。

“Organa Solo家就没什么符合常理的，相信我。”

“你真是个精神病。”

“物以类聚。我们讨论完了么？我想吃饭了，你不回我信息，害得我好好的周日都被你毁了，现在至少让我坐下来吃顿饭吧，”Kylo瞪了Hux一眼，就好像Hux是万恶之源似的。

“是 _你_ 特么自己跑过来的，”Hux指出，Kylo只是耸耸肩。

“谁叫你不回我，”他说，好像答案再明显不过了，然后又弯下腰捡起了地上的那袋外卖，对Hux露出一个不怀好意的笑容，“你这件T恤不错啊，我就知道你想死我了。”

“操你。”

“之后操，宝贝儿，之后肯定操。”

* * *

“她巨烦这个的你知道吗。”

“谁烦哪个？”Hux问，他嘴里还咬着根粉色的荧光笔，面前摊着Organa最新的演讲稿，正在笔记本上打字。

“我妈，烦别人把她的错误用彩笔标出来。而且你居然还用了不同颜色，我看你肯定是相当出色，要不她早就把你炒了。”

“ _什么？_ ”Hux嘴里的笔掉了出来，吃惊地看着（裸着）半边躺在暖炉下面的Kylo。他们晚饭后连走到Hux的卧室都等不及，Kylo直接就地在这摊文件上面就把Hux给操了，现在这些纸都有点褶，有点潮湿，散发着令Hux感到羞耻的味道。

（Hux当时看到那个装外卖的塑料袋里还装着一管润滑和新买的套套若干时还嘲笑他呢，Kylo只是耸耸肩告诉他说，“你就等着瞧吧。”）

“你逗我呢吧？我都这么帮她看她的演讲好几年了啊！她从来没跟我提过荧光笔怎么了啊！”

“我觉得她肯定有一个你脸形状的飞镖盘，专门为了这些荧光笔标记做的，这样她就不用把气撒在你身上了，”Kylo打了个哈欠，又往桌子下面的厚毯子里拱了拱，睡眼惺忪地对Hux眨了眨眼。

~~他看上去可爱极了。~~

“你真孩子气，你母亲是一个有职业素养的政治家，她要是有什么不满一定会直截了当地告诉我的，”Hux说着又拿起了荧光笔。

“或者因为她怕骂你骂得太狠你会跑到Snoke那儿去然后帮他当上了总统。”

这句话让Hux多看了旁边这个光屁股的智障几眼。

“你还真的有查过是不是？”他问Kylo，然后把马克笔放到一边，阖上笔记本。反正他也累了，在Kylo Ren周围呆着就是很累人。

“对啊，”Kylo承认到，“你居然没在Snoke那里工作，我真的很吃惊，他难道迄今为止都没有试图来拉人么？”

“他当然有来找过我，而且他开出的工资还比你母亲给我的高呢，”Hux得意地一笑，Kylo也跟着笑了起来。

“那为什么不选Snoke？”

“他永远都当不上总统的，他太老了而且太特么瘆人了，我敢肯定他背地里在做什么见不得人的勾当，我可不想被拖下水。你也知道，我前途还一片大好呢，”Hux鄙夷地说到。

“好，你说得对，现在先别管那些，过来，”Kylo掀起一边的毯子拍了拍他旁边的地方，示意Hux过来。Hux——只穿着他的四角内裤和Kylo的T恤（一件新的，写着 _Keep Calm and Hakuna Matata_ ）——怀疑地翘起一边的眉毛。

“你知道我卧室里有张完好无损的床的，”他说。

“我知道，但是要过去的话我还得站起来，然后 _走_ 过去，所以没戏。”

Hux无奈地叹了口气，但还是爬到了Kylo在的那一侧。他把自己挤进另一个男人旁边的空隙，头枕在Kylo的胸前，Kylo把毯子放下来罩在两人身上，伸手搂住Hux。他们的腿就在电暖的正下方，可暖和了。

Hux觉得好放松。

而且也累了。

累极了。

Kylo的手又摸回了Hux的头发上，轻轻地按摩着他的头皮。Hux舒服得成了一滩，闭上了眼睛。睡意慢慢地向他们两个袭来，安静的公寓里只有Hux还在工作中的冰箱还在发出低沉的噪音。

“……你今天中午和他们谈得怎么样？”过了一会儿Hux问到，他目测还差几秒钟就要睡着了。

头上的手停下了动作，Hux的耳朵都能直接感受到Kylo的呼吸顿了一下。

“还成吧，他们说要买四张画，”Kylo有点犹豫地说。

Hux脸贴在Kylo胸前懒洋洋地笑着。

“那就好，真好，我很高兴。”

然后他就睡着了，他觉得好温暖，好安全。

* * *

[7:49] SithL0rdV4der: _我勒个去我一起来你都不在这了_ _你每天都起这么早么我好同情你太惨了我妈妈真是个奴隶主_

[10:16] SithL0rdV4der: _我又睡着了你这个什么日本桌子简直是人间奇迹_

[10:53] SithL0rdV4der: _你特么怎么还能活着的呢我好想哭啊你家怎么一点吃的都没有_

[11:05] SithL0rdV4der: _我又要去趟商店你要带点什么吗你那小细胳膊能提得动两个大袋子么我表示怀疑_

[11:33] SithL0rdV4der: _润滑油在打折我就买了三管你觉得我走之前我们能用完吗_

[11:34] SithL0rdV4der: _唔_ _想到要离开你我就好难过_ _你确定你不想换个工作比如给加州的议员打工_ _tarkin_ _啥的_

[11:44] SithL0rdV4der: _我才发现你都还没读这些信息_ _lol_ _你竟然真的在认真工作太可爱了我买了鸡肉回来打算炖鸡汤然后我要回忆着你插着我的屌的屁股来一发。等你回来了我要好好操上你一顿，或者更好的主意是你提前送我个圣诞礼物然后我就可以不戴套操你了_

[12:13] SithL0rdV4der: _救命一个皱巴巴的老奶奶把我绑架了，她看上去什么都知道，我好害怕，她欺负我把我拐到她家里去了。她现在正在厨房里做吃的然后还在不停地唠叨你的事，说她很高兴你终于找到你的人了，跟踪狂式的邻居啊_

[12:39] SithL0rdV4der: _当我没说这牛肉汤实在太好喝了我就呆在这儿了她家有吃的_

[12:55] SithL0rdV4der: _omg mz kanata_ _给我她自己酿的酒_ _wtf_ _她管那叫_ _takadona_ _朗姆酒_ _太特么好喝了_

Hux往下滚动屏幕看着这些信息，一种恐惧感油然而生，一个喝多了的Kylo Ren在Kanata女士的沙发上给她讲他都对Hux做了哪些龌龊的事。天哪。他再也不能直视他邻居的眼睛了。

[12:59] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _你现在就赶紧给我从那滚出去。你脑子还正常么，天知道她拿什么东西做的那些魔药。_

[12:59] SithL0rdV4der: _¯_ _\\_(_ _ツ_ _)_/_ _¯_

Hux要被他烦死了，他把手机又扔回包里，接着啃起三明治来，他要是哪天长白头发了一定是Kylo fucking Ren的错。愤怒地咬下一口，Hux盯着他的电脑屏幕试图再次集中精力好好工作。

今天Organa不在办公室，谢天谢地，但是她还是给他布置了比山还高的工作量，Hux在想她会不会是不爽她儿子现在老在Hux的公寓里晃而不愿意花时间跟她在一起。

他真的不应该和Organa的儿子搞上的。

但是Hux一遇上Kylo相关的事脑容量就会迅速退化，这问题很严肃的好吗。Hux默默地下定决心，等他一回家就马上把Kylo Ren踢出去。

这场闹剧该结束了。

（几个小时候他就完全不忍心这么做了。他一进门Kylo就以一个口活+全世界最好喝的鸡汤+饭后甜点草莓冰激凌热烈地迎接了他。）

（完了。）

* * *

“所以你一般是中午十二点半午休对吧？”

皮肤和皮肤撞击的声音，Hux发出一声呻吟，多半是被烦的。

“Kylo你他妈的鸡吧还埋在我里面呢。这是哪门子问题？你觉得无聊了还是怎的？”他不满地说，一边把在Kylo后面的双腿交叉，把Kylo往更深了推，这让他们两个同时叫出了声，Kylo舔了舔Hux的睫毛。

“你什么 _毛病_ 啊？”Hux有点上气不接下气，问到，然后马上在Kylo接下来的五次抽插期间又闭嘴了，因为他脑子里除了‘ _嗯，就是那里_ ’之外就没法想别的了。

Kylo又一次慢下来，弄得Hux抱怨地哼哼了一声，他差一点就要射了，就特么差那么一点啊。

“所以说你明天午休的时候有事么？”Kylo的语气稀松平常，就跟他现在没有正在进行‘把Hux操到灵魂出窍’的活动一样。

“我特么当然没事了，要是有事还叫午 _休_ 么。”

“你真是个没耐心的小宝贝儿，”Kylo说着，然后，居然把屌拔了出来。

“你信不信我现在就把你老二咬掉——”Hux刚开始要说，Kylo不过哼了一声，pia地拍了下Hux的屁股（他超喜欢打pp）然后把他翻了个个儿，强行让Hux双膝着地趴在他前面。

他一下子又滑了进来，顶得Hux措手不及大吸一口气，又在Hux的肩胛骨之间落下几个吻。

“那我们就说好了啊，明天约会，”他说，声音因为埋在Hux汗涔涔的皮肤上而有点模糊不清。

Hux只是哼了一声，谁让Kylo现在正一下下撞在他前列腺上，他除了想要赶快高潮之外什么都顾不上了。

这个智障倒真的挺会用他那根好屌的。

Kylo现在每天晚上都来他的公寓，这已经是第四天了。Hux完全不知道他白天都在干什么，因为Hux只会收到他发来的小黄信息和一些不可描述的性爱姿势的链接。但他总得离开过Hux的小小的房间的，因为他每次穿的都不一样。

而且他总是，总是在Hux的 _公寓里_ 等着Hux回来。Hux怀疑Kananta女士是不是给了他自己家的备用钥匙。

“来啊宝贝儿,”Kylo咬住了他的脖子，一只大手环上了他已经打湿了的阴茎，打断了他的思绪，“像个漂亮乖男孩的样子来为我射吧。”

Hux骂出了声——

然后射了。

“所以说，我们明天的约会就这么定了？”Kylo几分钟之后问到，他已经用一块温暖的湿毛巾把Hux擦了个干净。

“去你的，”Hux迷迷糊糊地说，他把Kylo一根死沉死沉的胳膊抬起来，然后把自己挤了过去，贴在Kylo旁边。Kylo明白了他的意图，静静地等Hux找到个舒服的姿势，直到Hux发出一声意思是‘已经可以啦’的嘟囔声，才终于把胳膊放下来，又把Hux往自己这边搂了搂。

“晚安，小南瓜，和你会话很愉快。”

* * *

“……以上就是为什么我认为我们理论上 _可以_ 拉来一些Snoke的选民，只要我们承认……”Hux的声音忽然弱了下来，他正在给Organa和全体工作人员做展示，这样的失态可是从来没有过的，但透过中央会议室的窗户看见Kylo Ren确实也不是常事，烦，他在这里干什么呢？

五个小时前，他还正抱着Hux在卧室的门上操呢。直观地感受到了Kylo的力气，仿佛打开新世界的大门，Hux差点就请假不来了，他还 _想要_ 。但是不管Kylo Ren床上功夫有多好，Hux为不会他而打乱工作计划的。

Kylo正在冲他傻笑，办公室里的暖气开到了最大，所以他的大衣是解开的，Hux又看见了另一件奇葩的T恤（ _Keep calm and eat Bacon_ ），这时他才发现先屋里的其他人也都转过身去看Kylo了。

看到Kylo竟然还往玻璃墙上贴过来了一张纸，Hux简直想挖个洞钻进去。

‘ _你忘了我们有个约会了吗？_ _xo_ ’

Hux能实况感受到自己的脸烫了起来，而且他的老板还发出了个怪声，听起来像是用咳嗽来掩饰她的笑声。她还没有问Hux她的儿子是不是这几天晚上都在Hux家过的夜，但是她时不时会给他投来一个小小的得意的微笑，这已经够糟糕的了。

“Ben，”她说，“进来吧，Brennan马上就要讲完了。”

Kylo点了点头，走进了小会议室。他对着Hux笑了一下然后就坐下了——就坐在他母亲边上——Hux的正前方。他画风太违和了，这个椅子也完全盛不下他的体型，他就坐在那，腿不舒服地弯着，Hux想哈哈大笑，还想哭。

“抱歉啊，亲爱的，”Organa对Kylo说，还拍了拍他的膝盖，“我推迟了整个办公室的午休时间，要是我知道——”

“好的，”Hux大声地打断了她，“那我就赶快结束这次展示吧，嗯，我说到哪了？”Hux对着他的平板皱了皱眉，Kylo就坐在他前面，让他不在意都难。他心里斥责了下自己，还能不能行啊，然后又继续开始了展示，下定决心不去看Kylo。

他终于讲完了，并且没有人在答疑环节提问。（Hux的展示一向如此，他会事先充分准备，每一点都说清楚，这样就不会有人提问了。）

他还没来得及和Organa谈他的展示内容，问问她是否赞成他的提议，Kylo就已经挡在他面前，不耐烦地等着Hux把他的平板电脑关上。

“你们两个小情侣这是要去哪啊？”Hux的老板问到，Hux想狗带。

“妈，你别再说了，他都尴尬得不行了。”

“我知道，偶尔看看Hux先生不淡定的样子也是挺有趣的，这样你才更像个真人嘛，亲爱的，”她还对Hux笑了，Hux还是想狗带。

“我去拿我的大衣，你就……你就在电梯那里等我把，”他厉声说，居然让他在老板面前这么丢脸，Hux要气炸了。他丢下那两个人，在门关上之前还隐约听见她问他去没去见MoMA的人。（*纽约现代艺术博物馆）

Hux把平板扔到自己办公室的桌子上，拿上自己的大衣和包。

Kylo听话地在电梯门口等着他，他们走进一间电梯，门刚一关上，Kylo就扑了上来，把Hux按在电梯箱墙上，吻到他忘了怎么正常呼吸。

Hux本想问他这个‘约会’真的是情侣交往那个‘约会’么，因为这怎么可能是个真·约会呢？他们只是在操，外加一起吃饭而已，这么几天来就干了这两件事吧。但是Kylo的吻成功地分散了他的注意力，等Hux回过神来，他们已经站在寒风中了。Kylo牵着他的手，给他讲午餐前自己去的那些什么艺术相关的活动。Hux应该觉得这个话题很无聊的，但是并没有，他反倒觉得挺有趣。得知Hux现在才刚反应过来那幅《星云》就是他画的，Kylo笑了足足有五分钟。

“你这个聪明的小南瓜其实也挺笨的嘛，”Kylo说。Hux才不稀得搭理他，他低头看自己的鞋，踢了一脚雪。Kylo忽然停下来把他拉住，吓了他一跳。

他环顾四周，以为会看到个餐厅或者博物馆什么的，但是他们面前只有一家 _医院_ 。

“啊？”

Kylo冲他坏笑一下，拉了拉他的手，强行把他领进了医院大门。WTF？难道Kylo预约了看医生，害怕，然后要拉他的手么？

“Kylo，怎么回事？”

“呃，这就是我们的‘约会’啦，”Kylo答到，他给接待处报了自己的名字，说他们，复数，有个下午一点钟的愉悦。接待处的女员工点了点头，让他们稍等。

Kylo看到Hux的表情又对他露出一个微笑，然后亲了下Hux的鼻尖。

“我们要做STD的测试，”他忽然宣布到，Hux的下巴都要掉地上了。

“Excuse me？？”他质问道。Kylo不是来真的吧。

“宝贝儿你一个字都没听错，”Kylo说，又往前把他的鼻子在Hux的头发里蹭了蹭，热乎乎的呼吸就在Hux耳边，“我第一天晚上就告诉你了，我要射在你里面。我会把你填得满满的，我要不停地操你，让你后面一直都有我的精液在流出来，就算你在工作，大摇大摆地在我妈面前走来走去，告诉她该怎么对付Snoke的时候也一样。想想那样你该有多舒服啊，小南瓜，你肯定会爱死那感觉的，我会满足你，直到把你惯坏了，直到你再也不想要别人的屌了。”

他说话的语气那么严肃，Hux好不容易才忍住没有哼哼出声来。他在搞什么呢？他为什么要受这个罪？他应该告诉Kylo让他滚的，他不想被弄得到处都是Kylo的精液。这情况从头到尾都太异常了，还有世界上哪个智障会把STD测试叫做约会的啊？

这人脑子到底有什么问题？

“Solo先生？”护士的声音打断了他的思绪，然后——

他就一声不吭地跟着Kylo进去了，他真的，真的是整个星球上意志力最弱的人。

（Hux当然是检查全没问题。

Kylo也是。

但Hux仍然是个智障。）

* * *

他们此刻正躺在Hux的床上，Kylo趴着，对着手机直皱眉。他可没干什么正事，Candy Crash的背景音暴露了他。Hux真不知道Kylo怎么还有力气动弹，居然还能起来，把手机拿过来，就为了玩这么个弱智游戏。

Hux自己正仰躺着，盯着天花板，试图从最近一次的滚床单活动中冷静下来。他可真是 _受够了_ ，现在他全身上下都是咬痕和淤青，大腿上还有Kylo的精液半干不干的粘着，而且Hux百分之百正躺在床单上一块湿的地方上，但他就是一点都 _动不了_ ，Kylo已经把他最后一点力气都给操没了。

“你真是没救了，”Hux第n遍说到。他的声音像砂纸磨过一样有些沙哑，因为Kylo刚才居然得以让他 _尖叫_ 了，就那么一声，但是已经足够了，Hux这些必须要搬家了，他真的不能再直视Kanata女士的双眼了。

“性感到没救，”Kylo补充到，他手里的手机发出了一声令人担忧的碎裂的声音，应该是又输了一局，Hux在想到底有多少手机丧命于Kylo的暴脾气之下。

“确实，”Hux也弱弱地承认了，Kylo对他露出一脸胜利的笑容。

“怎么了？”他问Hux，把手机放到一边去之后，用胳膊肘撑着，“你刚刚看上去很享受啊。我天不是吧，你还没喘过气来？就玩了一把当牛仔，你就累得跟得了哮喘似的。”

Hux狠狠地拍了一下他结实的腹肌。

“你闭嘴。我还不习惯这样呢。”

“不习惯什么？和你梦中的男人棒飞了的性爱么？”

Hux拒绝回答，主要是因为每个问题他都想回答‘是’。

“你明天晚上有什么安排么？”Kylo冷不丁地问到，看来是发现了Hux不打算回答他的问题。

Hux打了个哈欠然后（艰难地）翻了个身侧躺着，把脸埋进Kylo的胸肌里，他深深吸了一口Kylo的味道然后试图让他该死的大脑运作起来。

“明天是平安夜，”他说，这才反应过来Kylo闯进这里然后就拒绝离开之后过去了多久。

（Hux可没什么好抱怨的。）

“是的啊。”

“那你为什么还要问呢？平安夜你难道不和家人一起过吗？”Hux问到，脸仍旧贴着Kylo的皮肤。

“你呢？”Kylo反过来问他，Hux耸了耸肩。

“我25号得去见我父亲和他的第二任妻子...但是平安夜是预留给Phasma的。”

“谁？”

“我朋友。”

“我都不知道你还有朋友啊，小南瓜。”

“哦，你也一样大受欢迎嘛，”Hux嘲讽地说，从Kylo怀里抬起眼睛看他，Kylo的眼神里闪烁着笑意。

“我确实很受欢迎，我可是加州威尼斯海滩上的传奇人物，”Kylo告诉他，“好吧，我的老二是个传奇人物，但是它现在已经被你买断了。”

“别让我脸红了，”Hux讽刺地说，Kylo听了又乐了，他把双手放在Hux的背上，沿着他的脊背上下抚摸着，还时不时地捏一把屁股。

“所以你是要去和朋友喝酒咯？”又慢慢地哄Hux睡觉哄了一分钟之后他问到。

“嗯…………”Hux点点头，他已经要睡着了。

“我可以一起来么？”

“……可以啊，有什么不行的，反正我想摆脱你也摆脱不掉。”

“真会说情话。那就一言为定了啊，答应我。”

“我答应你。现在赶紧 _给我睡_ 。”

“还是那么爱使唤人。”

* * *

[11:20] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _我晚上能再带个人来么？_

[11:25] ShinyAndChrome: _omfg_ _我就知道你和什么人搞上了！_

[11:25] ShinyAndChrome: _你最近特么完全没动静了，比平时还要没动静，我想你要么是死了要么就是正爽到不行_

[11:26] ShinyAndChrome: _是谁_ _?????_

[11:26] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _我是能带个人来还是不能，你还没回答我的问题。_

[11:27] ShinyAndChrome: _告诉我，告_ _._ _诉_ _._ _我_ _._ _是你办公室里的人么？不不肯定不是你说了那里的所有人都‘不可搞’。好吧，议员她确实还挺辣的是不是？_ _OMG_ _你和议员搞上了_

[11:27] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _回答问题，_ _Gwen_ _，不然我就不来了_

[11:28] ShinyAndChrome: _哦我知道你肯定会来的，_ _Hux_ _你就骗我吧，好吧呀你就带人来吧，我不介意。_

[11:28] ShinyAndChrome: _好吧，谢谢你，八点见。_

[11:28] ShinyAndChrome: _; >_

* * *

“噢，我得跟你说个事儿。”

Hux正要推开酒吧的门呢，他停下来转过身，看着Kylo。

“什么事情？Phasma应该已经在等我们了，不能因为你老是操我操得停不下来就……我从来不迟到的，都怪你。”

“我刚收到了几封邮件，看来我明天就得走了。我还以为我能待到过完新年的，但是，唉是啊...现在不可能了，工作什么的，”他看上去很窘迫，Hux突然反应过来为什么Kylo之前的吻那么焦急，为什么他一直在看手机，还问Hux能不能借用一下他的笔记本。Hux还没有问过Kylo他在西海岸具体做的什么工作，他觉得要是问了，这一切就会变得真实起来，那让他觉得有点不是滋味。

“哦，”他说，觉得有点说不上的麻木。当然了，Kylo又不住在这里，他总是要回去的，这没什么奇怪的，“当然，好，我知道了，现在赶紧进来吧。”

他转过身去，推开了酒吧的门，有点用力过度。

Phasma正坐在他们的常座上（今天晚上他们需要把这张桌子预订下来），等他们走到她面前的时候，她把Hux给完全无视了，一下子就抓住Kylo不放，上下打量着他。

“没想到啊，Hux，”她说，眼睛还没从Kylo身上离开，“你是个难以忍受的混蛋这一点看来完全没有吓跑这位帅哥啊。”

Hux翻了个白眼，然后和这里的酒保，Dameron，对上了眼，他点头示意要点他平时一贯点的酒。

“他也是个混蛋，所以我们扯平了，”他这样告诉他的朋友，Phasma伸出手去鉴定了一下Kylo的肱二头肌。

“你举重？”她问，Kylo点了点头。

“举多重？”

Hux还没坐下Kylo就回答她了，回过神来他们已经开始热烈地讨论起举重和一些名字听起来就很奇怪的蛋白质冲剂了。Hux白眼要翻到天上去了，他才没有脑补Kylo穿着一件汗水浸透的运动服举重（大概比Hux的体重还重）的样子。

Poe端着一壶爱尔兰啤酒走了过来，道了声圣诞快乐然后就又离开了。Hux倒满了三杯啤酒，Phasma还跟Kylo说着话呢，一边就伸手过来拎起了他的胳膊，Hux厌恶地皱起了眉。

“可怜的小细胳膊吧？”她问到，Kylo只是喝了口啤酒，并不发表评论。

“Aww Hux,”Phasma对Hux笑着说，Kylo都不愿意谈Hux有多 _弱鸡_ 呢，“你真是把他吃得死死的啊，有你的。”

“没错，我就是被他吃得死死的，”Kylo说，还对Hux眨了个眼，Hux只是哼了一声，又低下头看自己的啤酒去了。

“所以你的名字是……？”Phasma问到。

“Ren，Kylo Ren。”

“这是你真名？”

“对我来说这就是真名，这是我的，呃，化名。但是我在考虑去正式改名，如果我妈妈真的要参加总统竞选的话，那还是换一个名字比较好。”

Phasma愣了几秒，脑海中的线索逐渐串起来，她一反应过来就狠狠地给Hux的背上来了一下，大声地欢呼着。

“还说什么‘我不会和老板的儿子搞上呢’呢，Hux，我真为你骄傲，”她假惺惺地擦了一滴眼泪，Hux不屑地哼了一声。

“闭嘴你个evil witch，”他说着，却也对她露出一个宠溺的笑容。

“是啊，而且你真该看看他发现我们其实认识的时候，那副表情，”Kylo说，Hux警示性地瞪着他，但被Kylo完全无视了，他对Phasma露出一个坏笑，“我现在想来， _我们_ 其实也说过话的。”

“哦？我们说过吗？”Phasma问，“你这么好的屁股我肯定会记得啊。”

“谢谢夸奖，但我觉得其他部分你应该更能记住。”

“Kylo，别——”Hux发出无奈的声音。

“他在说什么呢？”Phaama问，看看Kylo又看看Hux。

“你 _见过_ 我的老二啊？你应该看了我们所有的对话的……在这家club里，”Kylo得意洋洋地说，又有个人能欣赏到那根屌连着的人了，这让他看起来非常自豪。

Phasma眨了眨眼，然后爆笑，差点没从椅子上掉下来。她笑了得有足足五分钟才慢慢冷静下来，结果一看见Hux尴尬的表情就又喷了。

“简直年度最佳啊，哦卖糕，”她又笑了一阵子之后正大喘气，“你就是那个……等等Hux管你叫什么来着？‘Glorious dick’，还是什么‘magnificent dick’来的？这什么几率啊？你们居然真的遇上了？现在我知道为什么这几天都联系不上Huxxy宝宝了，天啦！”

Kylo看起了得意极了，Hux只是又点了shots，很多杯shots。

“Gwen，别跟他讲，”他抱怨到，一边瞪着Poe的背影，这个酒保怎么就不能动作快点呢，Hux需要赶紧来一杯，或者赶紧来三杯，或者赶紧来六杯。

Phasma什么都跟他讲了。

Kylo的笑声听得Hux有点犯迷糊而且还暖暖的。还是说这是酒精的作用呢？嗯，肯定是酒精。

（等他们几小时后终于离开酒吧的时候，Phasma紧紧地抱住了他，Kylo则去取他们的大衣。

“我爱死你了，Brenn，”她轻声说，在他的脸颊上亲了一下，“我也很喜欢他……你自己明白的吧？”

“明白什么？”他问，一边用手背擦掉脸上留下的口红印。

她只是对他笑笑，然后等Kylo回来的时候谢谢他帮她取了大衣。）

* * *

这天晚上他们两个都比平时还要更加渴望对方，有趣的是，这次完全控制不住自己的人是Hux，他们一出地铁站往 ~~家~~ Hux的公寓走的时候，他就挂在Kylo身上了。Hux时不时地还会在路灯下停下来，就地亲上去，雪花在他们周围随风转着圈飘落。他每次，每次都能感觉到Kylo吻他的时候还在微笑。

一进到门里，Hux就开始拽Kylo的衣服，亲吻着每一寸露出来的皮肤。

“我现在就需要你操我，狠狠地操我，”等Kylo终于全裸的时候Hux对他说，他看着Kylo勃起的阴茎都要流口水了，“不，我有更好的主意，我想要骑你，使劲骑你直到我几天之后都还能感觉到你。我会让你爽到天上，这样你就不会忘记我了。”

Kylo听了发出一声野兽低吼似的声音，接着Hux就听到自己的衣服在Kylo粗暴的对待下被扯烂了。

“但是你已经做到了，”Kylo告诉他，他的身体向前倾，侵入了Hux的个人空间，抓住Hux给了他一个深到要留下淤痕的吻，“我怎么可能会忘了你呢，小南瓜。”

Hux想笑，但是他发出的声音更像是一声啜泣。

太失态了。

他们在激烈的亲吻中总算挣扎着抵达了卧室，两人的身体上都留下了一道道淤青，等他们终于够到了床边，Hux便把Kylo往床上一推。

“你就漂漂亮亮地躺着吧，”Hux告诉他，Kylo用胳膊肘把自己撑起来，一边的嘴唇翘起来笑了。

“那不是你的工作么？”他问Hux，Hux又把他按回去，让他接着平躺着，“我不能每天都那么漂亮的，Kylo，那得多累啊。”

“但你就是啊。”

“你总是要接一句是不是？这很烦人的你知不知道？”Hux问他，然后去翻抽屉找（第二管）润滑，“你就给我躺着，什么都要管，明白了么？我要带你去兜一圈。”

Kylo的阴茎听了Hux的话动了一下，这回轮到Hux得意地看着他笑了。

“紧张么？”Hux问到，他把润滑挤到自己的手指上，向后探去。一根手指很轻松地就滑了进去，这几天Kylo操他操得实在是太频繁了，以至于每天Hux在街上走的时候后面都有点轻微的但又有点舒服的疼痛。

“和你在一起的时候么？我一直都紧张啊，”Kylo回答到，饥饿的眼神盯着正在扩张着自己的Hux。Hux只放进去两根手指的时候就停下了，Kylo抬起一边的眉毛表示疑问。

“我想好好感受你，”Hux一边说一边抚摸着Kylo的阴茎，把手上剩下的润滑蹭上去，“我想接下来的 _几天_ 都能感觉到你。”

他爬过来，在Kylo的上方调整自己的姿势。Kylo伸出手，搭在Hux的腰上，他低下头看着自己的阴茎慢慢消失进Hux的身体里。

“神啊，这是我这辈子看过的最美丽的东西，”他缓缓说到，Hux还对他翻了个白眼，但是当他被撑得有点太厉害，感到一阵灼烧的时候还是发出了疼痛的吸气声。但是这是他想要的，比其它任何东西都想要。

想到这里他的耐心一下消失了，他强迫自己一口气吞下最后的几英寸，突如其来的 _完全_ 接触让两个人同时发出了呻吟声。

“操…… _操_ ，”Hux大喘着气，一只手抵在Kylo强壮的胸前支撑着自己，另一只则撑在Kylo的头旁边。他们就像这样待了一会儿，谁也不动。Hux弯下腰，亲吻Kylo，直到他们两个都一副喘不上气的样子。他能感觉到Kylo在颤抖，身下的男人看起来此时只有一个念头，那就是动起腰来向上，向上， _向上_ ，然后操进Hux温顺的身体里。但是Hux刚才告诉他让他不要这么做，所以他就 _听话_ ：这看起来给他造成了极大的痛苦。

“我的天，”Hux费劲地说出来，他又坐了起来然后稍微转了转腰，Kylo发出一声舒服的叹息，“你 _真的_ 被我拿下了，我到底是怎么做到的？”

“你对我……还有我的屌，都太完美了，”Kylo告诉他，声音有些沙哑，“现在先不说那些，你是要我享受一下呢，还是说你刚才说的是骗我的。”

Hux的回答就是把屁股抬得老高——Kylo几乎要滑出去了——然后又猛地一下拍回来，Kylo这下闭嘴了。

Hux卖力地骑着Kylo，过了一会儿他的大腿就开始有点酸了，而且他还在大喘气，妈的，他真的该加强锻炼了，但是话又说回来，他以后还有什么机会再这样骑一个人呢？他低头看向Kylo，能感觉到自己鼻尖上的汗滴掉下去，落在Kylo的躯干上。Kylo看起来简直是一团糟，他的嘴唇被咬肿了，头发乱糟糟的，双眼蒙着一层水雾。

是 _Hux_ 把他弄成这样的，是Hux一手把他弄成这样的。

Hux能感觉到Kylo马上就要到了，现在他抓Hux的腰抓得那么紧，都有点疼了，那两只大手几乎能绕个圈把他完全握住。

“到这儿来，”Hux呻吟着，扯着Kylo的头发把他拉起来。Kylo很听话地跟着他起来了，等他完全坐好，Hux就把腿和胳膊一股脑地环上去，然后吻了过来。这个吻比起真正意义上的唇齿相交，不如说只是舌头拧在一起，却也引得Hux感到脊背从上到下一阵酥麻。

“来啊，就这样操我把，”Hux怂恿着他，Kylo发出一声几乎非人类的低吼。

Kylo的手向下滑去抓住Hux的屁股把他固定在那里，他一边往上顶，一边也合着节奏地上下拽着Hux的身体，就好像Hux是他自己专属的性爱玩具一样。

Hux的阴茎简直硬得不能再硬了，他把头向后仰去，毫不顾忌地大声呻吟着，任由Kylo一下下顶进来，直到他们两个都除了操和呻吟就什么都不剩了。Kylo射的时候真的大喊了一声，精液全都射进了深处，Hux也立刻跟着射了——阴茎一下都没有被碰过。

插图三

他们一头栽回床垫上，面对面侧躺着，胳膊腿还都缠在一起，抱得那么紧，连呼吸的空间都没有了。他们慵懒地亲吻着，Kylo一个流畅的动作滑出来的时候Hux忍不住发出一声呻吟，Kylo的精液还在一点一点地从里面流出来，让Hux在他们的吻中舒服地哼唧着。

Kylo轻声低喃的时候他已经快要睡着了，

“我会想念你的，小南瓜。”

* * *

他一大早就被落在脸上的一连串轻吻唤醒了，睁眼的时候黑头发正弄得他鼻子痒痒的。Kylo整个人罩在他上面，已经着装完毕，胳膊上挂着大衣。

“我得走了，”他声音有些悲伤地说到。

Hux努力看了一眼闹钟，皱了皱眉，还没有到八点啊。

“这么早？”他问，他的声音一听就还没睡醒，不要提还因为几小时前的“呻吟大冒险”（* moaning adventure hhhh）而有点嘶哑。

“我不知道你发现没有，但我几乎都没和我父母呆一起过，你上班的时候我也有事情，然后剩下的时间我又和你一起过了。所以我妈这次是下了最终通牒，说我必须在回去之前去拜访他们一次，”Kylo向他解释到，这次听起来又有点被逗乐了的感觉。Hux想要坐起来，一只放在他肩膀上的大手阻止了他。

“不用了，你接着睡吧。我只是不想一声不吭就走所以才把你叫醒的。”

“但是——”

“给，”Kylo把一个包装得很烂的礼物放到他手里，“你睡醒以后再打开吧。现在乖乖去睡吧，小南瓜。”

Hux打了个哈欠，睡觉？听起来不错。他又重新闭上了眼睛，手里紧紧抓着放在他肚子上的礼物。

“就这样？这场疯狂就这样结束了？”他半梦半醒地问到。Kylo的大手现在来到了他的脸颊上，Hux马上靠了过去，稍微转了下头，好在Kylo的手心上留下一个吻。

“永远不会结束的，my sweetling，永远都不会的，我向你发誓。”

Hux点点头，伴着公寓门打开又关上的声音睡着了。

（几个小时后他醒过来，觉得有点茫然，还有点难过。

Kylo送了他一件符合Hux尺寸的 _Keep calm and be bossy_ 的T恤。

Hux颤抖地吸了一口气，然后把脸埋进那衣服里，过了一个小时才下床。）

* * *

[4:30] SithL0rdV4der: _现在登机了等不及离开这个冷死人的地方了_

[4:30] SithL0rdV4der: _thx for the ride ;)_

（*双关“谢谢载我一程（送我）”也是“谢谢你骑了我”）

[4:31] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _不客气。_

[4:55] SithL0rdV4der: （*这段全部开头有大写且有标点） _我只是想让你知道，我真的很珍惜我们在一起的时光。能见到你我真是太高兴了，还有……我就是想说，你知道的，如果我再遇上一个可爱的_ _ginger_ _……我不会操他的。事实上呢，我真的只想操你，所以吧，嗯，就是这样。_

[4:57] AWeaselyInSlytherin来电了!

“ _Hey._ ”

“Hi.”

[5:18] 通话结束 通话时长： 00:21:23


	4. Chapter 4

[9:23] SithL0rdV4der: _我觉得跟睡了_ _24_ _小时似的_ _lol_ _这辈子从来没做过这么多次_ _你真的存在么_ _你_ _pp_ _怎么样了_

[10:02] SithL0rdV4der: _你又来装腼腆这一套了么_ _话说谢你给我灵感_ _我马上又得把自己关进工作室了_

[11:56] SithL0rdV4der: _我想你_

[2:39] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _Kylo_ _，真的太抱歉了，我一整天都在我父亲的住所，现在才刚刚回家。我父亲讨厌手机，我又懒得和他争执，所以手机一直都关机了。听到你安全抵达而且没有丧失_ _...._ _搞艺术的能力我很欣慰。_

{3:03] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _我猜你是“进入状态”了。晚安，_ _Kylo_ _。_

[3:11] 一个来自SithL0rdV4der的未接来电

[3:12] _睡个好觉啊，小南瓜_

[12:23] 呼叫SithL0rdV4der 无应答 是否留言？

[1:18] 一个来自SithL0rdV4der的未接来电

[1:19] SithL0rdV4der: _抱歉我才起_ _你现在能接电话么？_

[1:23] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _我在开会_

[1:23] SithL0rdV4der: _圣诞之后第一天？？？_

[2:02] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _政治没有休息的时候。再说，叫我来紧急会议的是你妈妈。之后吧。_

[2:03] SithL0rdV4der: _要说我嫉妒我妈妈的话会不会很奇怪_

[2:04] SithL0rdV4der: _好吧好吧反正我午饭也有约，回见_

[4:48] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _我又回家了，你妈妈要给我们多放一周假。你肯定想不到刚才的会是什么内容。_

[5:02] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _冰箱太满了，我永远都吃不完这么多东西。_

[5:47] 呼叫SithL0rdV4der 无应答 是否留言？

[7:56] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _电视上在放一个贝多芬的纪录片，你应该会喜欢的，拍得还挺有意思的。_

[8:11] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _你知道贝多芬其实特别讨厌给别人上钢琴课么？但看来只要想上课的女孩或女士够漂亮，他就总是答应。_

[9:33] 呼叫SithL0rdV4der 无应答 是否留言？

[9:55] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _我得睡了，昨天只睡了几个小时。晚安，_ _Kylo_ _。_

[11:19] SithL0rdV4der: _卧槽可恶_ _Hux_ _我太抱歉了_ _刚才的会比我想象的还要长_ _开完了之后我又有活要干就没发现手机没电了_ _对不起_ _操_ _你真的要睡了么？？_ _:(_

[12:02] SithL0rdV4der: _安_

* * *

_“于是我被邀请去新加坡了。”_

Hux往暖炉下面再缩一缩，努力找个舒服的卧姿，手机抵在一边的耳朵上，一碗面条放在胸上。

“你被邀请，”他又重复了一遍，声音里透着不可置信的感觉，“去新加坡。就这样。”

_“呃，也不能说‘就这样’吧。有这么个死有钱但是又没时间飞过来看我最近作品的私人收藏家，他说会负担一切开销，包括我东西的运费啥的。他想看_ _13_ _个作品，要求亲眼看，简直太疯狂了。然后我还可以顺带也把一个东京的博物馆的邀请给领了，他们想办个小展，然后——说这些你是不是觉得无聊了？”_

Hux之前没发觉自己把电话攥得有多紧，而且还忘了要呼吸了。他赶紧做一个深呼吸，然后揉了揉眉间。

“不，我没觉得无聊，只是——我之前都没意识到你是...我不知道，你被个什么亚洲男的邀请了然后——”

_“我的天，小南瓜，你是嫉妒了么？”_

“别幼稚了，Kylo。”Hux生气地说，Kylo笑了，但他也明白了Hux的暗示所以就不拿这事烦Hux了，至少现在不提了。

_“总之吧，”_ 他接着说，Hux能听见柔软的布料摩擦的声音，然后想Kylo是不是也和Hux一样，正躺在床上呢，他是不是没穿衣服，他是不是和Hux一样总是在想他们的床上活动—— _“我特么得赶紧去开始打包了，还得非常小心地那种，估计还是得雇个什么公司来帮我弄。我的机票是_ _30_ _号的，真不敢相信我要在亚洲过新年，我要在未来过新年了，_ _Hux_ _，你懂我说什么呢么？时差啊，我就要去未来了。”_

Hux鄙视性地哼了一声，然后又叹了口气。

“你可真是个大忙人，Kylo Ren。我们见面之前你哪来那么多时间一直给我发信息的，嗯？”他问。

_“你觉得呢？”_ Kylo用一种有调戏意味的语气问到， _“我想要你想得都要发疯了，我得一直博取你的注意力好让你不要把我甩了_ _.._ _”_

Hux的呼吸一下停住了，他百分之百没有脸红，但是也差不多了。他想说点别的，最好是能让Kylo不要发现他其实真的嫉妒了，而且真的想要Kylo更多的关注，讲真他到底有多软弱啊。但他马上就听到电话那头隐约的哔哔声，然后Kylo骂了句什么。

“那是你闹铃么？你那边现在几点？晚上七点？这是你起床铃？”他有点气地问到，Kylo只是叹气。

_“不是，只是个提醒，提醒我得开始干正事了_ _..._ _”_

Hux想说点有趣的事，像是什么Kylo Ren居然真的知道时间管理这个感念为何物什么的，但是他的大脑已经抓住某一点不放了，那就是Kylo显然是在百忙之中挤时间跟Hux说话的。

“哦，”所以他只说了这个，“我不想给你添乱，咱么..之后再聊？或者不聊，”Hux急忙补充到，“我是说，你这么忙，然后你马上又要飞了然后又得忙着被亚洲男士勾引然后——”

听上去Kylo是想打断他的，但是Hux成功地加快到双倍语速然后接着说：

“所以，呃，管他呢，我不打扰你了，保证。我只是——我是说，呃——就安全落地的时候...告诉我一声？”

一个漫长的停顿，至少有五秒，Hux想干脆尴尬死了算了，他这是搞什么？？

_“_ _Hux_ _，”_ Kylo终于叹了口气，说， _“我——”_ 看来他也不知道该说什么， _“我很抱歉，我真希望我能——我真的得挂了，我平时没这么忙的我发誓。”_

“没事的，Kylo。我这边也棒极了，你妈妈真的要竞选总统了所以……我猜我们以后也有的忙了。但我是真心的，祝你旅途愉快。还有时不时地也跟我汇报一下吧，那样就...很好了。我——”说这些话他真的非常不自在，Kylo似乎是察觉了这一点。

_“我去了你会想念我的屌吗？”_ 他问，Hux都能听到他坏笑的表情。他可没有觉得被冒犯，相反，他摇了摇头然后露出一个微笑。

“我已经在想了。”

_“真的？你还是第一次承认诶，那我的蠢脸呢？”_

“你的脸一点都不蠢。”Hux有些愤愤不平地说。

_“_ _huh_ _我_ _..._ _谢谢。”_ 这下是Kylo听起来没什么底气了，Hux想要从这痛苦中把他们两个解救出来。

“赶紧去吧，Kylo，祝你一切顺利。”他试图让自己听起来不像是在结束一个工作电话，但是当然，他失败了。

_“再见，小南瓜，之后再联系。”_

Kylo挂了电话，Hux有点不高兴自己不是先挂的那个。但是都这样了。

反正Kylo是个混蛋。

Hux还是喜欢他。

* * *

“Excuse me？”

Hux在老板面前定住了，不太敢相信刚才听到了什么。

Organa只是笑笑，往后靠在椅背上，显然，她觉得把Hux弄得不知所措好笑极了。

“别那么惊讶嘛，早就决定是你了，难道你觉得我会选别人？”她问。Hux仍需要努力不要让自己的骄傲显露出来，讲真，她是在开玩笑吧。

“是因为——”他没说完这个句子，因为如果要说的话他一定会蹦出这样的句子，‘因为我和你儿子滚床单了么’。

“这和Ben没关系，”Organa想消除他的忧虑，“你上次升职的时候我就确信你是最合适的人选了，那是在你见到Ben之前呢。顺便问问，他最近怎么样？人在哪呢？”

“他在罗马，”Hux反射性地答到，要知道Kylo可是在凌晨四点给他打电话无情地打断了他的睡眠（*意呆利的晚上十点），“他很好，一直在说梵蒂冈博物馆，停都停不下来。”太迟了，他才发现她在问她儿子的事，就好像他们两个真的在交往一样。从他最后一次见到Kylo Ren已经过去了四个月。他简直就是在为了那每一条信息，每一个电话而活，Kylo Ren已经全面霸占了他的生活而且Hux的老板知道这点。Hux心怀恐惧地想Kylo和他妈妈闲聊的时候会不会聊到他。

“啊，罗马啊，”她有些怀念地说，“我就是在罗马度的蜜月，而且是在那里怀上的ben。但你最好还是别告诉他了，他老是抱怨我那些故事给他幼小的的心灵造成了创伤。”

“呃——”

“别管了，”Organa从椅子上站起来，绕过她气派的大桌子， _然后给了_ _Hux_ _一个拥抱。_ _Hux_ _不知道他的手该放哪，所以这个拥抱期间他一直僵得笔直，默默地忍受着煎熬。_

“谢谢你，Brennan，谢谢你所做的一切，”她脸埋在Hux的衬衫里说，然后终于放开了。她抬起头对他微笑，然后后退了一步——谢天谢地。

“好的，这下定下来你就是我七月的官方竞选经理了（*七月是总统竞选月），很期待与你合作，这个位置是你应得的，有你在我就能看到我胜出的前景了。不要担心，如果我真的住进白宫了，里面也会有你的位置。”

现在Hux可以允许自己感到一点点骄傲了，他点了点头。

“谢谢您，女士，我不会让您失望的。”

她也点头，然后转身坐回了办公桌前，Hux知道他该走了。

一回到自己的办公室，他就开始掏手机，笑容有点收不住，脸疼。

[9:12] 呼叫SithL0rdV4der 无应答 是否留言？

[9:14] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _我要当你妈妈的总统竞选经理了，她还向我保证说我见到你之前她就已经知道我是最好人选了，操，真不敢相信，如果她赢了我就要在白宫工作了。_

[9:14] AWeasleyInSlytherin发送了一张GIF

这些信息没有马上被标记成已读，Hux叹了口气然后把手机放一边了。对的，工作，Kylo可以等等。

Hux刚一坐下，正要打开他最近的工作档案的时候，手机就震动了，他基本上是跳起来去拿手机的。

看见屏幕上的名字他不仅一笑，大拇指划开屏幕。他能听到另一边的笑声和玻璃杯碰撞的声音，Kylo上来就是一句：

_“你刚刚是给我发了张_ _Elmo_ _着火的_ _gif_ _么？”_ （*见微博后面的附图）

Hux得意地一笑，靠进了椅背里。

“没错，我觉得很合适，然后那个词念‘gif’不是‘jif’，服了你了。”

_“我非常确定就是念_ _jif_ _，我记得是这个格式的发明人自己说的。”_

“那就是你记错了，如果我再听你说一次‘j’，我就要拉黑你的号码。”Hux威胁到，挂着一脸傻笑。

_“哦好吧，这比因为我的屌而拉黑我好一点。”_

“我决不会因为你的屌拉黑你的，你的屌多么美好啊。”Hux现在能拿出男子气概来承认这一点了，他只是在陈述事实而已。

_“天啦，我们从‘你个变态，我现在就要拉黑你’变成现在真是难以想象啊，所以你想我的屌啦？”_

Hux能听出Kylo的坏笑，但是鉴于他现在心情不错，他只是说：“我当然想了，我想念被撑开到不可思议的程度然后被你操上天的感觉，”Hux有点口干舌燥，听到那一头Kylo倒吸一口气的声音让他再满足不过了。但是在Kylo误会这趟电话会变成什么phone sex之前，他马上又说，“但是我也想念你，想你的全部。”

_“小南瓜，”_ Kylo刚要开始说就被一句欢快的‘ _Kylo_ _你在哪？_ ’给打断了，Hux眯起眼睛，主要因为那声音听起来是在是太近了而且太女性化了， _“糟了，_ _Hux_ _，我现在在一个烦人的_ _early dinner_ _（_ _*_ _下午就开始吃的晚饭），还挺重要的。但我想着必须得给你打回去跟你说世界马上也要跟着烧起来了，你和我妈真特么是吓死人的组合啊，要是她当上总统了你还接着给她干活的话我就得被迫移民了，你们两个在一起太特么可怕了。”_

Hux得意地笑了。

“Careful, Ren,”他说，“要是让别人听了，还以为你在关心我和你妈妈能不能处好呢。”

_“好的我得撤了，拜拜，_ _Hux_ _。”_

然后电话就断了，Hux哼了一声，把手机放到一边。

（那个女性化而且很欢快的声音让他有些心烦。

一直到那天晚上他上床睡觉的时候都心烦。）

* * *

Hux正在家里来回踱步，他简直不敢相信他居然已经讲电话讲了两个小时，而且都不是和Kylo Ren。电话那头的是Hux的母亲，她 _坚持_ 要他去探望她，好吧，她是 _邀请_ 他，但是四舍五入一下就是个命令。

“妈，”他说，他真的想耐心一点，想第二十次告诉她他真的去不了。她根本不能想象他有多少工作要做，因为当一个竞选经理简直是一场疯狂，如果他之前知道是这么——

——这么

——这么忙他都没时间给——

这他妈简直就是个无解的悖论。现在 _Hux_ 忙起来了，偏偏就在Kylo Ren终于结束了他天杀的环球旅行，终于回家有时间打电话的时候。

_“年轻人，你别‘妈’我，这可是我五十岁的生日。你知道我都经历了些什么吗？要怀着你然后还要生你？我当时可只有——”_

“十八岁，而且爸还是已婚，我知道，我知道，你每年都跟我讲一遍。谢谢时不时地提醒我我是个私生子啊，”Hux有些讽刺地说到，接着一下倒在了床上。他闷闷不乐地盯着天花板，听到电话那边假惺惺的愤怒的抽气声的时候翻了个白眼。她真的应该感谢她出身于一个极其富有的家庭。Hux的祖父把她怀孕的女儿送到了英国住在他姐姐的房子里。BRendol Hux倒是承认了他这个儿子，但是也没费心说要和妻子离婚。Hux十五岁的那年她就回美国了，当然也带着他。

_“_ _Brenn_ _。”_ 她说，听起来很难过，Hux终于招架不住了。

“好吧，好吧，我会飞过去的。你的生日是周六对吧？我订一张周四的票，然后周日回纽约，你看行么？”

_“完全行，谢谢你，_ _Brenn_ _，我都一年多没见到你了，你总是那么忙…”_

Hux没有提醒她其实她完全可以飞过来的，讲真她又在干哪些重要的事呢？喝喝红酒，继续扩大她的杰奎琳·肯尼迪艺术收藏？

_“我现在就给你订机票，好吗？”_ 她问。

Hux叹气。“妈，我自己能订自己的机票。”

_“说什么呢，我来出钱，那当然是要我订了，我会把确认邮件发给你的。我得挂了，亲爱的你能来我真的很高兴。”_

“好，好，”Hux又叹气，“到时候见。”他都没打算听她的回复就结束了通话，毕竟他本来就在等Kylo的电话，他可不想再多在电话上花时间了。

看到Kylo已经给他打了电话的时候他发出一声悲鸣，三次啊，糟糕。他母亲可真是个话唠。他试着给Ren打电话，但是果不其然，无人应答。Ren多半正在一堆颜料里打滚或者正在海滩上玩呢，Hux怎么知道。他转过身侧躺着，皱起了眉。闭上眼睛，他试图想象Kylo现在就躺在他旁边，就在这张床上，但是徒劳无功，Hux早就忘记他的味道了，还有被Kylo抱着的感觉。

Hux想他。

非常想。

十分钟之后他母亲给他发来了邮件，Hux对着屏幕发呆，并不是很感兴趣。他不想去找她，他有 _工作_ 要做呢。至少她给他订的是头等舱，也许他周日能休息好了回来。

Organa大概不会高兴的，这样临时请假，但是毕竟是母亲的五十岁生日，而且他 _可以_ 告诉Organa他是为了去帮竞选赢得一些富得流油的合作伙伴的。好，这可行。

花了这么长时间才反应过来他这是要飞去加利福尼亚，Hux应该感到羞耻。他母亲生活在同一个城市，和他同一个城市——

[9:03] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _抱歉，我得接一个我妈打来的电话，我完全不知道她会这时候打来。你这周末有什么计划么？_

果然，这条信息既没有被标记成已读，Ren也过了很久都没有回复。Hux打盹睡着了，几小时后又被手机新消息的提醒给吵醒了。

[2:02] SithL0rdV4der: _别担心我刚才正好也有正事要做，咋了？你想要安排个_ _skype_ _视频么_

[2:03] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _不是。_

在Hux能进一步解释之前，Kylo就已经开始拿新消息轰炸他了，和往常一样。

[2:03] SithL0rdV4der: _你为什么还醒着_

[2:04] SithL0rdV4der: _我想你_

[2:04] SithL0rdV4der: _我真的想和你视频但是这周六日我有点事所以还是改天吧_

好吧，这确实挺符合Hux悲惨人生的主题的。就这么一次，他终于有机会去洛杉矶的时候，Kylo果然就没时间。Hux都不想费力告诉他其实自己要飞去加州了，而是写到，

[2:05]AWeasleyInSlytherin: _好的，那我现在得睡了，之后再和你说，大概吧。_

他把手机设成静音之后把它搁到了一边，坚持无视黑暗中的房间里那频频亮起的光。Hux有些烦躁，闭上了眼睛，几秒钟就睡着了。

[2:05] SithL0rdV4der: _你生气了么你是有什么计划么_

[2:06] SithL0rdV4der: _糟了你真生气了对不起我看看我能不能改改时间什么的你想做什么是_ _skype_ _么？还是说你终于想帮我度过孤独的时间给我发屌图了_

[2:08] SithL0rdV4der: _你是不是又睡着了_ _shit_ _求别生我气我会补偿你的_

[2:12] SithL0rdV4der向您发送了一张图片

{2:15] SithL0rdV4der向您发送了一张图片

{2:17] SithL0rdV4der向您发送了一张图片

[2:20] SithL0rdV4der: _对着操你的记忆撸管已经有点老套了_ _我太想你了_

* * *

等Hux走出洛杉矶国际机场的时候手机上已经有七条未读信息和两个语音留言。他发出一声惊叹，因为外边实在是太 _热_ 了。去你的加利福尼亚。他坐进有空调的车里的时候拨了Kylo的号。（ _‘我给你停了辆车在那，你知道去帕萨迪纳怎么走吧？’_ ）

第一声响之后Kylo就接起来了。

_“_ _Hux_ _，我去，你刚才跑哪去了？”_

Hux向后靠在驾驶座上，然后露出了微笑，这不能怪他，听到Kylo的声音就是会让他这样。

“抱歉，我真的很忙，我不得不休一个——呃——突然的假期，是我母亲的生日。我得承认我完全给搞忘了。”

_“哦，所以你刚才是在飞去某地的路上了？_ ”

“某地，是的，”Hux说着把车启动了起来，他查看后视镜，结果看见了自己眼睛下面的黑眼圈，不忍直视，也许这个小假期确实是个好主意。

_“所以你是不想告诉我咯？神秘的_ _Hux_ _。于是我是打搅了你繁忙的假期了么？”_ 他听上去好伤心，正在倒车出库的Hux立刻停了下来。

“当然没有，”Hux温柔地说，“你听我说，我现在得开车去我妈那里，我会再打过来的，我保证。”

_“好的，再见，_ _Hux_ _。”_

在Hux能回答之前，Kylo就挂了电话。现在Hux觉得自己有点做得不对了，有那么一瞬间他有个可笑的冲动，想要开出停车场直奔威尼斯海滩的方向，离这里也不是很远的对吧？

Hux摇了摇头。

他得先去找他妈，而且他和Kylo又不是男朋友或者其他什么愚蠢的关系，不是。

妈。

妈。先去找他妈。

对。

Hux转回来，以不必要的力度一脚开出了停车场，然而又马上被堵在了LA悲惨的路况上。天，真是再糟糕不过了。

最终他还是成功地驶过了那条通向他母亲房子的长得不必要的车道，来迎接他的不是她本人，而是那群总是在经历人事变动的女仆中的一位，他感到被冒犯了。

“Bouvier小姐正在图书馆与客人会面。”那个女孩操着浓重的口音对他说。

“好吧，好的，谢谢你。”

“她说了千万不能打扰，”女孩继续说，“她吩咐我带您去您的房间，您可以在那里等她。她大约在六点就能结束了。”

“要六点？”他一边叹气一边问到，他母亲还有她的先后观念...还说什么好呢，“还有几个小时呢！太荒唐了，我一路赶来——”

“我很抱歉，先生。我只是向您转达她的话。长途飞行，想必您已经累了吧，也许您可以在房间里躺下稍事休息？我可以给您送一份午餐？”

Hux看着她，当她向后退了一步的时候他感到很满意，因为他现在的眼神大概可以杀人。

他正在幻想着要怎么怒气冲冲地杀入图书馆，但是在他真的犯傻之前手机就响了。他早该知道星期六来是个坏主意，因为她母亲这时总是很忙。

手机又响了，Hux忽然想到他真的有个地方可去。

而且那可不是一般的放松身心，这点他还是很确定的。

“还是算了，拿上我的行李，我...我出去一趟。今天也不是她的生日对吧？她不需要我在这里做什么的，对的，”他冲自己点了点头，“不用等我了，告诉她我已经落地了，谢谢你。”

说完他便转身走回了车旁，然后几乎是把自己扔进了座位上，又原路开了回去。

（他又收到了几张非常不错的屌图，他需要再见见真货。）

现在堵车比刚才更严重了，Hux有三次都要差点崩溃了。等终于在威尼斯找到了停车位，他又花了大约二十分钟才说服自己从车里出去。终于出了车门，他又开始汗如雨下。尽管用了二十分钟才鼓起勇气出来，但他其实一停下车就把车钥匙给拔了——也就是说他一直坐在没空调的车里。

他走上滨海大道的时候火辣辣的太阳正炽烤着他的头顶。

这太疯狂了，他连Kylo的地址都不知道。当然了，他可以打电话然后问他住在哪里，但那样的话Kylo就得问他 _为什么_ ，然后 _这_ 又会导致Hux需要承认他在没告诉Ren的情况下就飞来了加州然后——

完蛋，

他不应该来这里的。

但是他真的 _想见_ Kylo。

他想Kylo。

强劲的海风吹过他的头发，弄得他鼻子有点痒。也许他可以就在海滩这边走一走，看看风景，坚决不去想Kylo有可能住在哪里以及他今天到底在不在城里。

没用多久Hux就把鞋和袜子脱了，享受着踩在沙子上的感觉，偶尔会有水溅在他的脚趾上。

海滩很美，人们躺在艳阳下，像挂炉烤鸡一样被烤着，一家人一起玩水，还有一些看起来非常正经的沙滩排球赛正在进行中。Hux想着要不要拍一张照片发给Kylo，不带任何解释的。

他真想看看Ren发现他在哪里的时候的那张脸。

但是也许他也不在乎？

也许是Hux把他们的… _关系_ 看得太重了。

Hux在一个沙滩排球场旁边停了下来，一边观看着比赛一边又其实什么也没看进去。好吧，他也算是看到了点什么。因为眼前的场景里的这些男士就像是想要重拍《壮志凌云》似的，看看他们那轮廓分明的身体还有充满青春汗水的拥抱。《壮志凌云》，那个电影对十二岁的小Hux而言太有启发性了，看了半裸的‘冰人’（*卡赞斯基上尉）一眼Hux就知道他自己大概是同性恋了。

他正在想自己是不是应该带些防晒霜来抹上的时候，一个巨大的身体突然把他扑倒在沙子上，然后一对嘴唇就覆上了他的。

What the _fuck_?

有些加州人真是够了。

Hux想都没想就一脚踹上袭击者的裆部然后把他的脸按进了沙子里（用脚），那男的倒下时惨叫一声。

“What the fuck, Hux,”传来一阵满嘴沙子的声音，“看来真的不是海市蜃楼了。”

Hux疑惑地翘起眉毛，从一头黑卷毛上把脚抬了起来。

“Kylo? What the fuck?”他后退了一步问到。Kylo转过了他半裸、汗涔涔的美好肉体，从地上跪了起来， _保持着_ 跪姿，然后抬起头来看Hux，就好像他是什么太阳之神一样。

“你在这里做什么？”他们同时问到。

有人冲Kylo的方向喊了一些粗鲁的话，叫他‘ _赶紧他妈的回来接着打比赛_ ’。Kylo没从Hux身上移开视线，只是朝身后大致的方向比了个中指。

Hux觉得有点不舒服。他心跳得太快了，因为Kylo此时就在这里，这里，就在他 _眼前_ 。另外也因为他不想承认他只是因为他母亲才来这里的，他想了一下是不是应该把Kylo摆在第一位的，不，还是不了。

他又不是他 _男朋友_ 。

“闭嘴，”Kylo朝其他人喊回去，“我男朋友在这儿呢。”

哦。

_哦。_

他还没来得及思考Kylo刚才的话，这位还蹲着的男子就抱住了他的大腿脸埋了过来，位置离Hux的关键部位实在太近了，有点危险。

“Kylo，够了，”Hux窘迫地说，试着想把这个巨型大男孩从他的腿上弄下去。

而Kylo只是抱大腿抱得更紧了，然后发出一声高兴的叹息。“真不敢相信你就在这里，你个混蛋，你是飞来 _这里_ ，来找我。”

“不是来找你，”Hux试图否认，“我有事请要办，然后就想着顺便过来一下，即兴决定的。”

“嗯哼，”Kylo抬起头来对他坏笑，他温热的呼吸扫过Hux身上某些敏感的部位，Hux的心率又走高了。

“我说的是实话，我妈妈的生日要到了，她住在这边。”他说，正笑着的Kylo反倒是嘴咧得更大了。

“听你的。”他说着终于又站了起来。他火辣的身体做这个动作的时候没忘了以一种慢得像上刑一样的速度擦过Hux的全身。

Hux _想要_ 。

“你住的地方离这里有多远？”他问。Kylo欣慰地舒了口气。

“我还以为你不会问了呢，”他说着握住了Hux的手，拉着他离开了沙滩排球场，口哨声和‘ _Kylo_ _你小子今天晚上最好给我们回电_ ’的声音一路伴随着他们。

Kylo把他们通通无视，然后一只手揽住Hux，鼻子埋进Hux的头发里，深吸了一口气。

“你就这样接受了我在这里的事实了？”Hux嘀咕着，一边往旁边那个又是汗水又火热的身体上靠了靠。Kylo笑了。

“我不在乎什么原因。你在这里，这已经棒呆了，这下我一定要把周末的计划推了，真不敢相信我妈居然给你放了几天假，她知道你在这儿么？”

“知道的，而且按理来说我还得去和别人套近乎。”

“哦，你可以和我套近乎啊，”Kylo说着，手轻轻摸过Hux的屁股。他想问问他们还要走多久才到Kylo的房子，但是他们其实才只走了差不多三分钟Kylo就停下然后来了个急转弯。Hux跌跌撞撞地跟上来，想提醒Kylo他踩到写着‘私人财产’的地盘了。

“你是想私闯民宅抄近路么？”Hux问他，有点被Kylo的懒散烦到了。

Kylo只是哼了一声。

“这不叫私闯民宅，这是我家。”他解释到，正如他所说，并没有什么恶犬扑过来袭击他们，而且Kylo确实从他那紧到没边的泳裤的小小的口袋里掏出一把钥匙。

“你住这里？”Hux问他。Kylo刚开开门然后正在输安保系统的码。

“对啊。”

“等等，你很有钱？”

“嗯嗯，这会让你兴奋吗？”Kylo一脸坏笑地问他，Hux完全不屑。

“得了吧你，我要是想和什么阔佬约会，直接在我老板的社交圈里找就行了。”Hux四处打量了一番，感到有点烦，他正站在一个巨大的门厅里，门厅又属于一栋更大的海滩房。但是这里空荡荡的，没有多少家具，看上去也不像是有人住过。

“所以你喜欢年上的？”Kylo一边问一边把Hux圈进怀里，他整个人贴上Hux的后背的时候Hux舒了口气。Kylo的右手顺着Hux被汗水浸湿的衬衫向下，直接滑进了Hux的裤子里面，他隔着内衣一只手包住Hux已经半勃的阴茎，Hux也能从屁股后方感觉到他有多兴奋。“那我是不是比不上了啊？”

他对着Hux脖颈和肩膀之间的地方说，Hux见机稍稍转了转头，向Kylo展示他的脖子。Kylo接受了这份邀请，亲吻着那里敏感的肌肤，轻轻咬下一口，又拿舌头舔过。

操，Hux真的太想他了。他还闭着眼睛就抬起了胳膊，去找Kylo的头发，找到了之后手指便埋进了还有些潮湿的卷毛里，用力一拉。Kylo发出一声呻吟，他自己的手指也捏住Hux的先端，弄得Hux也大吸一口气。

“你永远都比不上的，”Hux嘟喃到，一边配合Kylo的手慢慢地晃着腰，他想要更多的摩擦。

“比不上你么？”Kylo问着，又咬了下Hux的脖子。

“对，比不上我。”

“那我觉得还可以接受，小南瓜。”

不知为何，这个昵称让Hux终于放松下来。

他在这里，Kylo在这里，他们一起，在同一个地方。他有快六个月没见到Kylo了，短信和电话的作用终究是有限的。他转过头来，好好看看Kylo（Kylo的手也因此离开了他的裤裆，真是遗憾）然后胳膊也放下来，手搭在Kylo的腰上，直直地对上Kylo热切的眼神。

“我撒谎了。”他悄声说到。

Kylo一只大手抚Hux的头发，然后又双手捧起Hux的脸，他低下头轻轻地亲了下Hux的嘴唇。

“是么？”他问。他的呼吸在Hux的脸上游走，害得他从上往下起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“是的，”Hux叹气，“我觉得拜访我妈妈只是我为了来这里而找的借口。”

好吧，至少Hux现在终于有勇气承认这一点了，他对自己感到有点骄傲。再说了，Kylo _确实_ 有管他叫‘男朋友’的对吧？

Kylo就说了句“喔，你可真聪明啊。”然后Hux就又被亲了。

不到几秒钟，这个吻就升温了，捧着Hux的脸的双手的力度也更大了，Kylo把Hux带到最近的墙面上。

“操，我好想你啊，”Kylo在吻和吻之间小声说到，一边把膝盖抵进了Hux两腿之间。

Hux根本控制不住自己。他的眼睛是闭着的，脸上挂着一丝微笑，然后每一次触碰，每一个吻都让他呼吸受阻——

“我要狠狠地操你，”Kylo低声说，“让你几天都不能好好走路。我才不会让你回你妈那里去呢，你就给我留在这儿，留在我床上。我要把你绑起来，操你操到几天你那里都是松的，好让我能操啊操啊操，拼命地操，你会舒服极了。我要向你展示我房子的每个角落。我还要在海滩上、各种地方操你。”

“不，”Hux说，看着Kylo吃惊的脸他不仅得意地一笑。他甚至还向后退了一步，看起来垂头丧气的，Hux忍着没笑。可怜的家伙，看来他真的很喜欢Hux。

好吧。

看来彼此彼此。

以上。

“别这幅表情，现在改轮到我了。你以为我不想你么？我都要想你想到发疯了。”Hux又承认了，他一推Kylo的肩膀，Kylo退了几步然后被第一节台阶绊倒了。

“你要做什——”Kylo问，Hux把一根手指放到那饱满的嘴唇前，然后另一只手又推了一下。Kylo明白了他的暗示，在台阶上坐了下来。

“我这次要让你好好享受，让你叫出我的名字， _你_ 才是那个忘不了 _我_ 的。”

Kylo在他身下打了个寒颤，Hux一点都不浪费时间地把他那条荒谬的短裤脱了下来。

“你平时都这样么？”Hux问他，Kylo已经硬了的阴茎终于被解放的时候Hux舔了舔嘴唇。图片永远都取代不了真货，就算是恰当的曝光度和滤镜也不行（Kylo坚持说Valenica滤镜会让他的阴茎显大）。“在那破海滩上招摇过市，挥洒着汗水然后 _搞艺术_ 。”Hux嘲笑着然后抓住了他晒得黝黑的大腿，把他转了个个。他让一根手指按进那美好的臀肉之间，然后又捏住它们，再把它们分开。

Kylo哼哼着然后任凭自己的前额倒在了第五节台阶上。

“看看你，”Hux轻声说到，一边试着把它们推得更开，然后就只是 _看着_ ，“到处都这么美，而且都是我的。”

Hux弯下腰去从Kylo的蛋蛋开始，舔过他的会阴，在穴口出停下来，舌头刚好陷过那一圈肌肉。

Kylo的呻吟听起来污秽极了。Hux还想听更多，多少都不够。

Hux舔着，舌头推进Kylo的身体里，细细品味Kylo _和_ 他自己的舌头制造的声音。

“天哪你真紧，不知道的还以为不经常做呢，然而半个威尼斯都 _认识_ 你，你个龌龊的男孩。”Hux的气息直对着Kylo火热的皮肤。

“现—现在，不了，”Kylo喘着气说，等Hux又回来接着舔他吸他的时候把他那美妙的屁股使劲往Hux舌头上推，“我没有和——哈——任何人做过，自从——”

Hux在一边的臀肉上咬了一口然后撤了回来，膝盖蹭到台阶尖锐的角的时候疼得缩了一下。

“没有么？”他问，“你真的觉得我们是 _男朋友_ 关系？”

“当然是了，”Kylo转过头看向肩膀后面，有几缕头发粘在了他脸上，“你才是没反应过来的那个。”他居然听上去有点愤愤不平。

“嗯……”Hux思考着，Kylo是对的，大概。

“你还要不要继续舔我屁股了？”

“哦，你还想要啊，嗯？”Hux说着一根手指又在Kylo润湿的洞口摩擦着，指尖按进去了一点点。Kylo一阵颤抖，Hux一笑，又站了起来，Kylo发出了抱怨的悲鸣。

“我猜你的卧室在楼上了？”他一边问一边就把Kylo丢在了楼梯上，泳裤还挂在腿上状。

二楼看起来比一楼还要空，如果这就觉得不可思议了，那这层还没有 _房间_ 呢。这层整个就是一个大，不，巨大的空间。除了承重墙以外的所有墙壁都没有了，整个空间就是一团乱麻，画布、画作、金属片、气焊枪疑似物、白床单若干、半成品的画、成品雕塑和速写，到处都是速写。

一切都那么混乱但又如此Kylo。

“你到底睡在哪里？”Hux听到Kylo跟着他上楼来了，就问到。他转过身，看见Kylo把他的泳裤丢在楼下了，不禁一笑。他硬了，非常的硬，阴茎是胀得红红的，还在滴前液。

“我有什么能帮你的么？”Hux问，Kylo听了发出一声低吼。

“你什么时候变得这么mean了？我还记得你那时为我和我的awesome dick所倾倒了呢。”他抱怨到，Hux只是大笑。Kylo双手把他一把抱了起来，这当然是因为Hux放水了。

“说真的，”Kylo抱着他在这一片开放空间里移动的时候Hux问到，Kylo边走还边把颜料桶、画架还有折了的笔刷踢开，“你睡在哪里啊？你难道没有床么？”

他被扔到了一摊堆在地上的灰白色床单上。

“你睡 _这里_ ？”他生气地问，Kylo开始对他的喉咙展开又咬又舔的攻击的时候发出一声抱怨的呻吟。

“当然不了，我是想拿他们做画的素材的，但是我现在就需要狠狠操你，不太确定能不能撑到把你抱去我的床上。”Kylo咕哝着，牙齿还略过Hux的锁骨，疼得他直吸气。

“你知道我是 _能走路_ 的吧？”Hux不高兴地哼了一声。Kylo的手向下移动拽了拽他的裤边，Hux就抬起腰让他把裤子连内裤一起拉下去了。

“等我跟你完事了就不能了。”

Hux深叹一口气，在Kylo靠过来又要吻他的时候自觉地张开嘴，任由舌头舔进来。他听见润滑的瓶子打开的声音，于是用胳膊肘把自己撑起来，翘起一边的眉毛，看着Kylo挤了一些润滑剂在手指上。

“你从哪里变出来的？”他问。

Kylo一笑，然后做了一个挥手的姿势。

“你并不想知道。”他用坚定的声音自信地说到，就好像是要操纵Hux的想法——

“你刚刚是想对我用绝地读心术么？”Hux问，好不容易才忍着没笑。Kylo咧嘴笑了，还耸耸肩。Hux还想说些什么，但是Kylo抢先让他闭了嘴，他涂满润滑的指尖轻抚着Hux的后穴，然后一按，第一个关节很快就消失进去了。

Hux倒抽了一口气，头向后仰去，双眼蒙上一层水雾，仔细端详着天花板但又其实什么都没看进去。他眨了好几下眼之后才发现，整个天花板就是一副巨大无比的画。Kylo开始用一根手指操他，一边轻张着嘴唇在他身上从胸到腹部留下一串吻，最后在他尖锐的髋骨上咬了一下，弄得Hux一阵喘息。

“你——啊——你——你重画了——他妈的米开朗基罗在西斯廷教堂的壁画——啊shit...”Hux一阵呻吟，因为Kylo又加了一根手指，把他塞得满满的，就像过去几个月里Hux幻想中的一样。

Kylo只是嗯了一声，然后亲了亲Hux滴水的阴茎前端。

“我那时觉得无聊。”他解释着，弯了一下手指，Hux一声呻吟，谁让那刚好擦过他的前列腺。他开始摆起腰来，Kylo停下了手上的动作，看着Hux自己往手指上操。

“想要再加一根吗？”他问Hux，看到Hux明显渴望要更多的样子得意地笑了。

“你妹的赶紧给我。”Hux喘着气说。看来Kylo至少还是能听从一些命令的，因为很快Kylo就开始拿三根手指操起他来了，把他扩张好，准备迎接自己的大屌。

“你想念我吗？想念我的屌吗？”Kylo问他，舔掉一滴沿Hux侧脸流下来的汗珠，“你想念我把你操到涅槃的感觉么？你想要吧？想要我吧？但你还能再容下我吗？你都没让别人进去你那完美的、圆圆的小屁股，它是属于我的，是不是？”

“是... _是的_ 。”Hux含混地说到。以上所有问题都是‘是’。

Kylo看来对这个回答很满意，因为他把手指撤了出去，突如其来的空虚感让Hux瑟缩了一下，他又抬起一点头，看见Kylo正在给他的阴茎上润滑。等Kylo又覆上来的时候，Hux试着把腿张得更开，Kylo阴茎的头部盯着他的穴口。

“我要再一次填满你，”Kylo一边亲吻着Hux的耳垂一边喃喃地说，“妈的，我真是想死这个了，你究竟对我做了什么？”然后他就一个又长又下流的挺进滑了进来，这一下太难以承受但同时又不够，Hux这次的呻吟有些太大声了，他之后想起来一定会不好意思的。Kylo在他上方喘着粗气。

“ _操_ ，宝贝儿你可真紧，你真的没给任何东西或任何人操，妈的，天哪，这比对着操你的记忆拼命撸棒太多了。求求你，别再走了，求你了，求你了——”Kylo不再说话，而是退出来之后又一个动作猛地全部顶了进来。

Hux哼唧着，试图想要抬起腰来迎合Kylo的每一次抽插，Kylo不许他这么做，而是制服住他，一只大手压住Hux的肩膀，另一只把Hux的左膝按到地板上。

Hux想说点什么，什么都行，但是Kylo的屌进进出出的感觉实在是太好、太完美了，他根本一个词都想不起来了，只剩下感官的刺激占据着他的大脑。Hux呻吟和呻吟之间安静的空隙全由Kylo来填满了，他不停地告诉Hux他有多完美，告诉他他决不会再放Hux走，还有他要如何不带套地操他，一遍又一遍。

Hux觉得自己要炸了，Kylo大概终于有些同情他，开始配合着抽插的动作撸起Hux被忽视的阴茎来，Hux合着的眼皮后面仿佛看到了群星迸发，射到了Kylo的手上和自己的肚子上，还随着Kylo仍未停止的抽插一下一下地颤抖。

Kylo继续毫不留情地撞进他高潮后过于敏感的身体，追逐着自己的高潮。Hux伸手捧住Kylo的脸，用手指把汗水擦掉。Kylo俯视着他，眼睛那么大，又圆，还是棕色的，那么的——

“操，你真美。”Hux喘息着说。

Kylo惊讶地睁大了双眼，腰上的节奏被打乱，一下射了进去，但还是没有停下抽插的动作。直到确认精液一滴不剩地全都塞进了Hux身体里，他才终于倒在了Hux身上，脸埋进Hux的脖颈旁。Hux双手环上Kylo宽厚的背部，想再多体味一下Kylo的重量压在身上的感觉。

“我是说真的，”有那么美好的一阵子两人一言不发，然后Kylo说到，“我决不会再放手了，你特么是我的了。”

他发出一声低吼然后又动了起来，已经软了的阴茎继续操着Hux。

Hux感到一阵颤抖，咬住了Kylo的肩膀。

他只说了声‘很好’，Kylo松了口气，他从Hux体内滑出来，从上往下舔过Hux的身体，最后在的腿间停了下来。Hux刚还在想这世界上再不会有比Kylo更完美的人了，然后Kylo就开始帮Hux把他自己的精液从Hux已经被操开的屁股里吸出来，好让Hux又干干净净的。

* * *

“你他妈的在逗我？”Hux问到，他真是无语了，他们现在正站在Kylo巨大的后院里，一辆 _拖车_ 前，一辆Kylo生活起居用的拖车前（*那种拖车式的房车，要移动的话前面需要有汽车拉着）。Hux简直不敢相信。“你有一栋完好无损的大房子，但是偏偏要住在 _这里_ ？”

Kylo还在打开的车门旁边傻站着，他那副看Hux的样子，好像 _Hux_ 才是有病的那个。

“怎么，那当然了，我房子里的地方都献给艺术了。”最后一个辅音（*是art的t）他基本就是斗气地甩出来的，Hux不想就此作出评论，争执这些没有意义。

“好吧，”他说着走进了拖车里，“现在赶紧给我做你自满的烩饭吧。”他从满满当当的拖车里挤了过去，一头栽进了最里面的床上。他真是累坏了，也被操坏了，既操坏了又累坏了，以及非常满足，简直 _完美_ 。

“如你所愿，小南瓜。”Kylo说完开始去找锅，然后又翻起了他的小冰箱。

Hux听着Kylo播放的Run-D.M.C.的《It’s like that》还有切蘑菇的声音，不一会儿就睡着了。

* * *

“你就没别的干净衣服了么？”Hux问到。

他小睡了几个小时，Kylo给他口的时候被弄醒了，还有一盘好吃到上天的烩饭等着他。之后他又以一种让整个拖车都可疑地晃起来的方式操了Hux，结果就是Hux的衣服现在全都湿乎乎的，不是因为汗水就是因为精液。

Hux盯着这件递来的T恤，又大，上面还净是颜料点子。

“这是你画画穿的吧？它 _不干净_ 。”Hux气鼓鼓地说，但还是接过了这柔软的布料。

“它 _是_ 洗过的，”Kylo坚持说，“只是有些颜料在这个材质上洗不掉，相信我吧，这是唯一一件干净衣服了，这周我的干洗服务不知道为什么特别慢。”

“你都没有洗衣机么？”

“没有，懒得弄。”

“你这人来真的么？”Hux无奈地叹了口气，把T恤展开然后套上。实在是太大了，连短裤都给遮过去了，看上去就跟他没穿裤子似的。

“我的屌是来真的啊，”他边说边舔过自己的嘴唇，眼睛贪婪地扫过Hux，“你开回去之前我们先去海滩上走走吧，你确定不想住我这儿么？”

“确定。我必须得回去，至少跟我妈妈正式打个招呼才行。不过我可以明天再回来，不，当我没说，我明天会回来的。”

Kylo听了露出了微笑，一个可爱的、小小的微笑，能看到一点不太齐的牙。

Hux被他迷倒了，真的，这一点都不好笑。

Kylo伸出手，Hux握住了。

“只能是小散步一下啊，开回帕萨迪纳可蛋疼着呢。”

“没问题，”Kylo说着，弯下腰去捡起了他的人字拖，“就一会儿。”

等他们又踩上沙子的时候，Kylo一只手搂上Hux的肩膀，Hux也凑过来贴着他。

（结果他们散步散了好久，久到都变成月光下的海滩漫步了。简直浪漫到令人恶心，Hux觉得自己的心脏都要跳出来了。

他们在黑暗中坐着，听着涛声，Hux的背靠在Kylo的胸前，他可以感觉到Kylo的心也跳得很厉害。

这让他感到高兴。

非常的高兴。）

* * *

“你居然就又这么走了。”

Hux差点就告诉Kylo他噘嘴的样子很可爱了，但是他现在太难过了没心情说。他真的不想走，但是今天已经是周日，明天办公室还等着他回去呢。

“没办法，我是有工作的人，抱歉了。”

一想他都不知道他们什么时候能再见面他就觉得不可忍受，为什么他们偏偏要住在一个国家的最两端呢？

“嗯，我知道，我妈就是个奴隶主。你一定能把她送进总统办公室的，我相信你。”

“嗯...大概吧。”Hux真的不想在这个时候谈工作。他马上就得去过安检然后去他的登机口了，飞往纽约的航班还有一个小时就要起飞了。

Kylo紧紧地抱住了他，Hux把脸埋进Kylo的肩膀，几乎是死拽着不放，Kylo看起来并不介意。

“到了给我打电话。我会想办法在东海岸那边安排一些会的，我可不想等几个月才能再见到你。”

他说得这么直白又诚实，Hux的心扑通扑通直跳。

他不想走。

他想留在这里，在阳光下，在Kylo的拖车里睡觉，醒过来就看见Kylo在做油腻腻的早餐。他想每天都在Kylo身边，他想把Kylo好好介绍给他母亲，而不是就告诉她，男朋友正在车里等他要送他去机场。（不过她那时的表情倒是值得永久珍藏。）

他想——

“Kylo，”Hux小声地说，然后抬起头看着他。

Kylo在他的眼神里找到了什么，开始出声地大笑，都有点喘不上气了，就好像他清楚地知道Hux在想什么。

“我也是啊，小南瓜，我也是。”

他给了Hux一个长长的吻，然后把他推向了安检区那边。

“我们没问题的。”他向Hux保证。

“说定了哦？”Hux知道他听起来蠢爆了而且像个小孩子，但是他不在乎。

Kylo听了笑得更开心了，落下最后一个吻然后退了回来。

“说定了。”

那听起来实在是太伤心了，Hux必须得转过身去离开这里，不然的话他一定会跑回Kylo的臂膀里然后辞掉Organa办公室的工作的。

（他现在脑子里只能想着Kylo的脸，他的头发，他的双手，他的屌，他的人格，他的全部。

完了，他是爱上——）

[1:02] AWeasleyInSlytherin发送了一张图片

[1:06] SithL0rdV4der: _efoejffmdfblsduweefhefosewprrghjcn_

[1:06] SithL0rdV4der: _你是_

[1:07] SithL0rdV4der: _给我发了张屌图么_

[1:07] SithL0rdV4der: _omg_ _你真的特意登了飞机的_ _wifi_ _来给我发屌图，就在那个小破卫生间里拿出了你的屌_

[1:08] SithL0rdV4der: _操我爱你我太爱你了我真他妈喜欢你我爱你我爱你_

[1:11] SithL0rdV4der: _我真是个懦夫，应该在你走之前告诉你的，我爱你，我是真心的。_

[1:11] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _我也爱你，_ _Kylo_ _。_

[1:11] SithL0rdV4der: _卧槽_

[1:12] AWeaselyInSlytherin: _嗯。_

[1:12] SithL0rdV4der: _我们一定能行的我向你保证_ _我太爱你了如果不马上见到你的话我会死的。我一定会尽快过来的_

[1:13] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _嗯，那是必须的。_ _:)_

[1:13] SithL0rdV4der: _到家给我电话好吧_ _马上回来_ _现在要对着你的屌打飞机去了_

* * *

[5:56] SithL0rdV4der: _华府的生活如何啊_

[6:44] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _我的公寓大过头了，又大又让人寂寞，你当初是怎么说服我要这个有特么三间卧室的房子的来的？_

[7:02] SIthL0rdV4der: _因为我至少需要一间房来画画啊_ _我还没租到工作室呢_

[7:03] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _你为什么要用我的房间画画？你又不住这里。_

[7:04] SithL0rdV4der: _我马上要搬了_

[7:04] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _搬哪里_

[7:05] SithL0rdV4der: _你那里啊还能是哪里_

[7:06] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _然后你都不觉得这种事应该提前告诉我？_

[7:06] SithL0rdV4der: _想要给你留个惊喜_ _......_ _你会让我跟你住吗？_

[7:07] AWeaselyInSlytherin: _我不知道，大概，也许吧。_

[7:07] SithL0rdV4der: _快招了吧你肯定在笑然后想大喊你爱我_

[7:08] AWeaselyInSlytherin: _嗯，我爱你的屌，你也就这点好的了。_

[7:08] SithL0rdV4der: _闭嘴，所以呢？_

[7:08] AWeaselyInSlytherin: _Fuck yes._

[7:09] SithL0rdV4der来电了!

* * *

[2:25] SithL0rdV4der: _你今天穿的什么我都欲火中烧了你一大早就走了我都没时间好好操你_

[2:33] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _我没穿内裤，都怪你老是忘了把洗好的衣服放进烘干机里我都跟你说了一百遍了。_

[2:34]: SithL0rdV4der: _会玩哦_

[2:35] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _去你的，我正在白宫里跑上跑下的，没穿内裤。我发誓，你妈妈肯定看出来了。_

[2:35] SithL0rdV4der: _lol_

[2:36] SithL0rdV4der: _没牛奶了你能带点回来吗_

[2:37] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _Careful, Ren._

[2:37] SithL0rdV4der: _:-* <3_

* * *

[4:59] SithL0rdV4der: _Anywhere. Anytime. I would do anything for you._

[5:02] AWeaselyInSlytherin: _听起来像是什么烂歌的歌词_

[5:03] SithL0rdV4der: _这是我的誓言。_

[5:03] AWeaselyInSlytherin: _?_

[5:04] SithL0rdV4der向您发送了一张图片

[5:05] AWeaselyInSlytherin: _你屌上面放了一个漂亮的戒指_

[5:05] SithL0rdV4der: _没错，你怎么想？_

[5:06] AWeaselyInSlytherin: _嗯，看起来确实赏心悦目。_

[5:06] SithL0rdV4der: _我不是这个意思。_

[5:06] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _不是吗？_

[5:07] SithL0rdV4der: _:(_

[5:08] SithL0rdV4der来电了!

“我答应，答应，你个大傻瓜，当然答应了。”

_“谢天谢地，你真让我提心吊胆了一会儿，小南瓜。”_

“我爱你。”

_“你哭了？”_

“...没有，你闭嘴...”

_“需不需要一张屌图来帮你打起精神？”_

“好的请务必。”

_“没问题。我爱你。”_

 

 

【全文完】


End file.
